Distorted Reflections
by ToaXabineh
Summary: SG 'verse fic! Co-authored story with between my new buddy, Rian Moeru, and I! Jack, Miko and Raf were only trying to get to safety, but in hindsight the 'bridge hadn't looked right at all. Now, trapped in a world far different from their own, the three children must try to adjust to life where the Autobots are evil. But Jack...Isn't sure he can trust the cons. Focuses on Jack!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I've been talking with the awesome fanfic-er Rian, and she and I decided we would try our hand at writing a story together, since we get along so well! Yay!**

 **This is an SG fic! If you don't know what that is, it's basically a world where the bots are evil and the cons are good! Jack, Miko and Raf switch places with the SG versions of themselves in this fic and-...Well, I don't want to spoil the story! So you'll have to read to find out what happens!**

 **There will be no pairings in this story, the only relationships in this fic are family and/or friendship! Sorry for those of you who like romance stories!**

 **If you like this story, then please check out Rian and I's fics! She's even done a co-author story with a couple of other people!**

 **Feel free to send ideas to Rian or I, we don't bite! Though Rian might hug you to death XD**

 **Please review and tell us if you like this story! Reviews, PMs, faves and follows are the best!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Jack could hear his blood pounding through his veins, and could feel his lungs burning and heart hammering painfully hard against his ribs. But he couldn't stop running, just like Raf and Miko could not.

In the back of his mind, he wondered vaguely what had caused the Groundbridge to become a vortex of red and black rather than bright green and blue, but he was too worried about the present situation to really muse over such things.

The only other thing on their minds was to get away from the swirling vortex of (assumed) death, and to also avoid being shot, blown up, or crushed underfoot, all of which were viable possibilities at the moment, seeing as the Decepticons would take any chance to do so, and the bots were otherwise preoccupied.

"Keep going!" Jack yelled to his friends. Unlike his usual warm and friendly tone, he sounded like a soldier of some sort, with a voice that could all but move a mountain it seemed like.

And it was this that helped Miko and Raf continue to press on. Now and then Raf, being rather clumsy at the cusp of teenage-hood, would trip. But Jack kept ever vigilant in looking out for his friends and would grab the boy's arm and keep him up on his could not afford anymore accidental falls however, either side closing in on them now. A sharp yank on Miko's arm pulled her in his direction just enough to keep her from being squished from the foot of a common Vehicon who was more intent on keeping blaster fire from penetrating his chassis.

"Move!" Jack shouted again, allowing no time for them to catch their breaths as more Vehicons started converging on their location, their numbers steadily falling due to the Autobots combat superiority.

Jack couldn't help but feel something nagging at his mind. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn't tell what in all the chaos. If he could just stop for a second and look-

Miko yelped when they were nearly stepped on again, and Jack looked up to see the offender. That step was most certainly not misplaced, it was a direct attack on them from...From...

Bulkhead?

The dimwitted Autobot had a sinister smirk on his facial plates, confirming that it had been no accident. Bulkhead was _trying_ to kill them? Why-

"Jump!" Jack ordered them, as the lugnuts giant green foot came down again, coming so close this time that Jacks own feet touched Bulk's metal one. Wasting no time, he used the leverage to kick off to his feet, dragging Miko and Raf up in the process. Once again in the open Jack ran for the one mech on the battle field he knew that would help them without a doubt; Optimus.

But staring up at the large Prime who Jack admired so greatly, he teen could now see what was wrong.

These weren't the 'bots. Not _their_ 'bots, at least. Optimus wasn't bright red and blue. His colors were darker and more sinister, and his optics were the sickly ruby of blood.

Thinking back to moments before, Jack could see Bulkhead was different too, his plates not the same shade of green, but instead a tint reminiscent the color of pond scum, with optics of a dimmed ...was not right. Looking back, Jack stared at the groundbridge portal that had remained open. Was it possible that they had passed through, even unknowingly? Turning his attention to the Decepticons, he saw vividly blue optics instead of the normal hellish red colors that he was accustomed to. And _Megatron_...

The warlord, instead of his exceptionally shiny silver color, had ivory white plating, offsetting the sinister look he normally held. There were no purple or red optics, no dark energon in his blaster, only bright blue, which Jack knew could not be true, knowing that Megatron had embedded his spark with a shard of dark energon.

And Jack knew he had to ask something of his friends that couldn't be explained in the little time they had.

"Go to the 'cons."

The other two humans looked alarmed.

"Wha-"

"Just trust me!" Jack implored, looking back to see if they were being followed.

A heavy metal hand smacked him away from his friends. Miko and Raf bolted, too terrified now to question their friend's words.

Jack tumbled across the ground, eventually rolling to a stop. His body burned with pain, but he was miraculously alive, not even paralyzed. He surely had a few broken ribs though, and the edges of metal plates had cut into him, so he could feel warm, sticky blood trickling from open wounds.

He tried to get up, tried to fight the pain he was experiencing. He had to get back to Miko and Raf! They hadn't seen where he'd tumbled, too blind with panic. He had to go to them, hold them close and tell them it would be okay, keep them calm and safe, but he ultimately couldn't. His pain was too much, he was on the verge of blacking out.

A stabbing pain was on his head. No, inside his head, and blood poured down over his face, forcing him to close his right eye as blood caked it shut. Super...a superficial wound. Cuts on the head always bled the most. That's what his mom had told him.

Jack blinked non-bloodied eye blearily, seeing a large face high above his own. Where was mom? She would take care of him right? And Miko and Raf...

Futilely raising a battered hand and trying to lift his head from the ground, Jack tried to find his friends in a haze of color and blurs of sound, becoming more light headed with each passing second.

"Mom..." He croaked out, and his arm thudded against the hard earth.

The last thing he remembered was hearing Miko and Raf, both calling his name.

* * *

It wasn't often that there was something Knockout couldn't explain. Most odd occurrences had logical answers, but right now, what was before him was so impossibly strange hat he just couldn't force his processor to produce an explanation.

For years he had known Miko, Raf and Jack. And while Jack was comatose, Miko and Raf were not, and as such were healthy and showing some very...Weird behavior.

For starters, Raf was not bounding off the walls, per his usual custom, and had actually remained silent. Had even _shied_ _away_ from him, on numerous occasion, and stayed near Miko, holding her hand and hardly daring to peek out.

The girl was now the one with the motor mouth, asking endless questions without waiting for an answer between him. Often she made a rude comment about his being an 'evil' Decepticon, yet it lacked her usual venom. She had stated that the Autobots would stage a rescue. The two had switched personalities it seemed, and had possibly gone mad...

It was strange. Miko, usually a leader of sorts in the small group, now seemed to be struggling to keep calm around Raf. And Raf had yet to utter a single cuss, a rarity in Knockout's optics. He was actually scared to see how Jack would act when he woke.

Knockout sighed. At least he would have some time to prepare himself, given that the teen was still under heavy sedatives. Where there had been a large gash in his forehead, was now a stitched up wound requiring twenty-eight stitches to patch up. Now he was working on the chest, given how two of them had snapped when Bulkhead had swatted him away like a fly. A painstaking process if one were to ask him, but they never did.

He wondered, absently, if the head trauma would help the boy act sane for once. Could a nasty bump on the head fix the teen's mental issues? He would have to ask June, he supposed.

It seemed unlikely, to him, and he dearly hope it would be the case. The boy was a nutcase who needed to be under constant watch, and quite frankly, it got on Knockouts nerves. He wasn't looking forward to waking up with pink blotches and stick figures on his chest again, because a 'voice' told him to do it. In Knockouts not so humble opinion, the boy made half of it up to get away with the trouble he caused.

Then he sighed heavily, finishing up the last touches of wrapping the gauze around the teen. As long as he didn't move overly much, it shouldn't unwound on it's own. Red only reddish-black optics looked at the teen suspiciously. An hour after Jack woke and he would be back in here, no doubt. The brat had so little self control.

But something was...different. The boy had scars that Knockout, being a medic, knew Jack never had before. So etching about all this was off.

The medic turned bright optics onto Miko and Raf. The younger of the two whimpered, while the older femme human did her best to shield him, though she was obviously just as scared.

"What happened to him? Either of you know?" He asked. Neither answered him, as Raf hid behind Miko again, and Miko stared defiantly at him, a pout at her lips. The medic rolled his optics. This was getting him nowhere. "Look, I need to know! If either of you can shed light on this, it would be a great help!" A few minutes passed and they still refused to talk, and Knockout cursed himself for having to resort to his best weapon. "Please?"

The two little humans shared a look, seeming to try and determine If Knockout was truly trying to help. It was, surprisingly, Raf that spoke up.

"W-we were trying to get back to the base." He said shyly, voice wavering with fear. "Optimus told Jack to...To take us home, where it was safe. But the Groundbridge was weird looking, I think it...I think it was malfunctioning."

"Optimus told Jack- What are you talking about Raf?" Knockout asked, mind rapidly going over the tweens words. "Megatron ordered Miko to take you two through the bridge to get back to the ship. And you did but..."

True, it had been odd. Their groundbridge had flared with bright greens and blues, as opposed to the black and red norm. Not only that, as soon as the teens went in, it was like they had never left, hopping right back out into the middle of the battle, with Jack leading the trio instead of Miko. Knockout had thought that the troubled youth had gone back to see the battle, forcing the others to follow. That apparently wasn't the case.

Miko frowned, a bit bolder now.

"What are _we_ talking about? What're _you_ talking about! Your mind must be totally fried if you think Megatron talked to us!"

"I- what? Of course he did!" Knockout was quick to correct, taking in their defiant little faces. "If Jack hadn't ran back, he wouldn't be injured right now!"

"No, he was taking us home!" Raf protested, a little bit braver as he clung to Miko's hand. "The Autobots were fighting you and the other 'cons, it wasn't safe, so he sent us back to base! But the Groundbridge wasn't blue and green like usual, it was red and black!"

Knockout brought up a hand, holding it to his face.

"Then why was he leading you through the battle? It should have been Miko, not Jack." Seeing the bewildered expressions of the two, clearly the idea of Miko leading was unheard of to the pair. Strange...

Could the groundbridge have swapped their mentalities, as well as their personalities? It was the best one he could 'logically' come up with, but it did not explain the physical inconsistencies, and it was not only Jacks new collection of scars. Where had they obtain those clothes in the brief seconds they traveled through the groundbridge, let alone had the time to change them?

Raf looked to now be deep in thought, pushing his glasses up more onto his nose.

"This...This could be like the time we went to the Shadowzone! Both of the 'bridges were activated simultaneously, and it...it was like crossing wires!"

"But then why aren't we ghosts like last time?" Miko asked, her hair tufts bobbing. "And there's no Skyquake chasing us around!"

"Alternate dimensions are all different. This world is probably the opposite of ours! Which means only a few things are the same, but most things aren't!"

Knockout was intrigued now. Alternate dimensions? That wasn't an all too outlandish idea...

"Then how do we get back to our dimension?" Miko continued to ask. "We can't stay here forever! My host parents would totally freak!"

Raf and Knockout both winced at the sheer volume and pitch of the girl's voice.

"Easy there," Knockout quickly cut in. "If you all managed to get here, I'm positive it can be reversed."

"It's possible..." Raf muttered. "But it would require for everything to be exact in order to replicate the process, and there's no way to tell if the Autobots in our dimension would do the same thing, at the exact same time."

"Yes, well, baby steps first." Knockout conceded, going back to looking over at Jack.

The raven haired teen was still lost to the world, eyes flickering behind shut eyelids.

"Will...will he be alright?" Miko asked, going over to Jack. She looked pleadingly at Knockout, hoping for at least a bit of good news. To their relief, the mech nodded.

"Yes. He'll feel fragged when he wakes, but his wounds are not beyond my capabilities to heal."

Miko looked ready to cry, so joyed she was. She sat beside Jack, watching him.

"I think you should leave for now." Knockout informed, scooping them up gently. "I'll let you know when he wakes."

"N-no!" Miko managed, struggling. Raf began to panic, hyperventilating as he tried to scramble back to Jack.

Knockout looked alarmed, barely managing to not drop the two children.

"What is with you two?! I said I would notify you once he woke!" Knockout said quickly, fumbling the children in his hands. They defied him however, climbing over his fingers and jumping back down to the medical berth and to the unconscious teen. Tears flecked their eyes, and fear as well.

Knockout frowned, rubbing his helm in confusion. He had never been good with kids, but this was just ridiculous!

But, seeing the tearful eyes and the way the two little organics clung to their friend, and KO knew he wasn't going to get anywhere in terms of getting them to rest outside the medbay. He'd have to talk to the others, it seemed. Maybe they would have some ideas on how to get the little ones to go outside he medbay. The medic sighed.

"Alright. At least let me bring you two some food, I'm sure you're both starving."

As expected, their ears perked up at the word 'food', and Knockout fought to keep himself from smiling. At least one thing remained the same. He wondered if they would have the same tastes though...Jack had strange ideas about food, so maybe this one would have a more...normal sense of taste. Personally Knockout couldn't understand why humans ate such revolting mush, that smelled as bad as it looked. He supposed there was a reason he was made of metal and not organic.

"If you tell me what you'd like, I'll go get it."

Miko was the first to pipe up.

"Burgers!"

"Of course." Knockout sighed. Teenagers never changed did they? Even when they were across parallel universes, burgers seemed to be a cosmic stable for the human youths. It was amazing that Miko was still skinny, given the many burgers she had shoveled down her throat, but who was he to judge? Her guardian had allowed it, and unless it started to affect her health, he had no say so in it.

"Both of you _stay here_ , alright? Just...Keep an eye on your friend, alright? I'll he back within the hour."

Raf offered a shy smile, nodding, while Miko gave a thumbs up.

"Got it!"

The mech nodded, taking his leave. Somehow, he knew their troubles were just beginning. It was best for everyone to know about the situation, as soon as possible. Especially Megatron. The warlord had been fond of Jack, despite their differences. He did not want to be the one to inform him that the kid was missing.

And ugh, the kids parents! What was he going to say to them? 'Sorry, but this isn't the Jack you know. He's another Jack from a separate universe, along with Miko and Raf'?

Scrap, why did his job always have to be so difficult?!

It only took him a handful of minutes to reach the command room, where many of the 'cons were hard at work, despite having just been in a battle only hours before.

Some were even wounded, yet continued their worked regardless. He would have to look at them all later, much to his chagrin. Work never ceased for a medic. He barely had enough recharge as it was!His optics searched the room quickly for Megatron, whom he found was, again, working with the lower ranked soldiers in their tasks. He did have the common touch. Not a bad thing, really, but standards...

"Uh, Lord Megatron?" He called out, hoping to speak with Megatron without too much attention from the others.

Bright blue optics flashed up, seeming surprised. He quickly dismissed himself from his work, sparing a second to encourage his comrades before moving over to Knockout quickly.

"Knockout, how are the children? Will Jackson be alright?"

"He will be fine." Knockout assured, and the medic saw Megatron relax minutely. "However, there have been...complications. May I speak with you in privet?"

Megatron frowned, nodding. He gestured to the door.

"Lead the way."

"Thank you." Knockout said, relieved. He took Megatron to an unused room, and peeked around the corners , ensuring that no one was around to listen in. "It concerns Jack Lord Megatron. And the other children."

"Is it life threatening?" He asked, concern coloring his tones. "If they're beyond repair..." He trailed off, leaving his threat incomplete.

Knockout shook his head.

"No, nothing like that, it...They aren't..." How could he put this in a delicate way, he wondered. Perhaps he should say it like 'ripping off a bandaid', as June would say. "It seems they aren't _our_ young allies."

"What?" Was the reply, along with a confused, suspicious look. "How can they not be the children? I saw them return from the groundbridge, and was there when you lifted Jack up after being swatted by Bulkhead."

"It seems that see children are from an...An alternate dimension."

Knockout winced at the blank stare he was given by Megatron, who was trying to determine if he was joking.

"Very funny." Megatron scoffed. "Now where are they? I need to speak with them."

"I'm not joking."

Megatron paused. He couldn't see any sign of deception in the medic's optics, nor hear any undertone of a lie in his voice.

There was a long moment of total silence...

Before Knockout could comprehend it, Megatron pushed past, quickly striding towards the medbay. Knockout sputtered, quickly following.

"Megatron! You can't go see them, not yet! You'll cause unneeded stress on them!"

The Megatron either didn't hear them with the energon boiling in his audio receptors, or didn't care to listen. Knockout bet on the later, though it brought no comfort. Why did no one listen to him?!

"I'm telling you, don't go in there!" Knockout warned again, only to be ignored.

He made a last attempt, desperate to avoid having the children panic.

"They think _we're_ their enemy!"

"That is the most ludicrous thing you have ever said!" Megatron snapped, bursting through the doors, where he saw the trio of youngsters. Two, Raf and Miko, sprung up instantly. For a moment, they did nothing but stare, their mouths hanging agape.

Then the pit broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day! Rian and I wrote two chapters in advanced, so ta-da! Chap two!**

 **I don't have much to say...so...yup! Read, review, fav and follow please!**

 **Enjoy the chap!**

* * *

Miko screamed, and took Raf's hand into her own, shoving the boy over to the edge of the berth, and outstretched her arms over Jack, who lay still, trying to pull him closer to her and further from him.

Megatron froze, shocked by the reaction.

"I _told_ you, they're not ready to see you!" Knockout informed exasperatedly, catching his breath at having to run after Megatron. "Now look at what you've done! They're terrified!"

Megatron didn't reply, seeming paralyzed as he watched he trembling children. Raf looked on the verge of tears and Miko was shaking, her usually bravery gone without her usually friends backing her up.

The scream Miko had let out seemed to be more than enough to wake Jack.

Dark blue-grey eyes snapped open, and the boy tried to sit up, only to gasp in pain when his ribs protested violently.

"O-ow!"

"Jack!" Miko screamed again, hugging him tightly. Jack cried out, ribs aching and bruised. "We were so worried!"

"M-miko!" Jack gasped out, struggling to breathe now, and it had little to do with the fact that she was hanging on him tightly. Raf soon came up to his side, and slid his small hand into Jacks.

Knockout and Megatron watched with pure shock as the eldest of the group forced a pained smile.

"G-guys, I'm glad to s-see you both too, b-but hugging hurts!" Jack managed, voice cracking in his dry throat.

Raf sniffled and Miko hiccuped, but both did as asked, backing away and giving Jack the space he needed. Still, the teen struggled to breath, and Knockout moved over as hyperventilation began, feeling the teens chest with careful claws, frowning when he found the obstruction.

"Your broken rib is pressing against your lungs. I need to reset it." He said, sliding a hand behind the teens back.

Jack's eyes snapped up to the medic the second he heard his voice, then the boy did something Knockout hadn't expected.

Without any hesitance, Jack grabbed at the mech's arm, yanking free a few wires and cords.

"Ah!" Knockout shouted, pulling his hand away.

Jack staggered onto his feet, ignoring the burning along his side and pushing Miko and Raf behind himself.

"G-get behind me..." He whispered to them, and they complied without hesitation. Jack threw one arm behind himself, using his free one to wield a laser scalpel to protect them from the medic.

"What the frag- put that down before you hurt yourself!" Knockout ordered.

Jack said nothing, holding his ground and glaring defiantly at both of them.

Megatron was perplexed. This was Jack? Why was his face breaking out into a smile at the sight of him? Why were Miko and Raf cowering behind him? More strangely, why was Jack giving the orders, and they taking them?

"I'll distract them." He whispered to the others. "Run to the doors when I give the signal."

"J-Jack, this is different." Raf mumbled, small hands clinging to the older teen's shirt. "The Groundbridge sent us into an alternate dimension. Like...Like when we ended up in the Shadowzone."

Jack gave him a hard look.

"How do you know?" He asked, barely taking his eyes off the Decepticons.

"B-because...Knockout helped us. In the battle h-he saved us from Bulkhead." Those words were obviously very strange to say, considering how much the child tripped over his words. "He stitched up the cut on your head and has been nice."

Jack reached up to touch the tender wound on his forehead, and finding the tweens words to be true, he looked back at Knockout. Raf would never lie to him, and had never done so before. He had no reason to believe he would now, especially with a fantasy like that.

"Why?" He demanded of Knockout, voice strong despite the state of his body.

"What?" The medic questioned in turn, confused now.

"Why did you help us?"

Knockout frowned.

"I'm a medic. If someone's hurt I help them."

Intelligent eyes turned to Megatron, who felt suddenly as though his very spark was being stared into with those dark orbs on him.

"So no one here will hurt us?"

Megatron tilted his head down.

"No. Even if you are not our children, no mech or femme here will harm you."

The boy paused, thinking, then,

"Take the oath of Iacon." He suddenly demanded, making Megatron and Knockout both give a start.

"The oath?" Knockout regarded the teen curiously. Not even their Miko knew about the oath, as it had never been needed. Yet this Jack was outright demanding it of them- did he even fully comprehend it's meaning?

Jack only crossed his arms, standing his ground.

"Take the oath, if you're being truthful."

"I don't think you understand-" Knockout began, only to be cut off sharply.

"Take the oath!"

Megatron frowned.

"Youngling, that oath-"

"I know that it's serious." Jack intercepted. "But I need to know that nobody will hurt us. If you're telling the truth, then take the oath. I _need_ you to."

Megatron sighed, feeling his age creeping up on him.

"I shall agree to your terms, on the grounds that you will allow Knockout to attend to your wounds." He offered, holding out a claw for the teen to shake.

Jack took the offered appendage, shaking it.

"Agreed."

Megatron, satisfied, drew his hand away.

"Then I swear on the oath of Iacon that neither I nor my allies shall hurt you, Miko or Raf. Should this of be broken, I or the one who has broken these terms shall lose all honor among our kind."

While losing honor did not seem like much, to Cybertronians it was devastating to lose any status among their people. Having no status was similar to being a scrap drone- except they were the trash being picked up, making them lower than even they. It was not a position that any Cybertronian wished have. It meant a life time of scathing looks, the worst assignments, and being ignored near completely by their fellow Cybertronians. The oath of Iacon was not one to be taken lightly, and those that did soon paid the price.

The moment the last word left Megatron's lip plates, though, Jack immediately began to relax. That made the oath worth it, for the tall, silver mech.

"Now get back on that berth." Knockout grumbled impatiently, giving Jack 'the look'.

"Jeez, do all doctors have to have that?" He heard Jack mutter under his breath before limping to the table. Miko had his arm slung over his shoulder to help carry him, and Raf held a hand on his back and stomach to help balance him in case he started to fall. Jack waved them off once a foot away from the bed, and managed to get himself in without their help.

"So," he groaned. "If you're good, then the Autobots are...?"

"Bad." Knockout retorted. "Definitely bad."

Jack sighed, not so much as flinching when a holoform with blazing red hair appeared (that was odd, KO mused, most people were startled when a holoform would appear).

"That's unfortunate." Jack added dryly. "I was kind of hoping that Bulkhead was giving me some love 'taps', not crush me into a messy paste."

"You're actually probably the luckiest human out there. He could've hit you much harder, but you were fast enough to miss most of the blow." Knockout informed, undoing the bandaged about the teen's chest. "Now hold still. After I'm done fixing this, I'll get you, Miko and Raf some food."

"Lucky me." Jack groaned, biting down on his bottom lip as Knockout applied pressure to his chest.

"Don't forget the extra pickles!" Miko shouted at the medic, jumping up excitedly.

"Can I have something sweet to go with it?" Raf asked, peeking out.

KO huffed.

"Sparklings." He muttered. "Always so picky."

Jack only grinned, but it became a pained grimaced when the medic began to tightly wrap his torso.

He coughed, blood flecking his lips. This was not a pleasant experience for him, one he hoped he'd never repeat. He was glad, however, that it was not his friends on the berth now. At least he could take the pain away from them.

Megatron watched as Miko and Raf remained close to Jack. This was beyond strange, seeing a shy Raf, a loud Miko and a, well, sane Jack.

It was...almost a relief in a way. Perhaps now his Jack was in the care of good Autobots that could discover a cure for his mindset. Could make the voices stop. It was a fools hope...but all he had.

"O-ow!"

Knockout winced, feel guilt bite at his spark.

"Sorry."

Jack shook his head tensely.

"It's fine. Just...just hurry up, please."

"Will do." Knockout replied, working quickly.

Megatron sighed to himself. He would need to assign guardians for the children, if he wanted to keep his oath.

"Knockout, ensure they all eat and rest."

The medic nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"I will inform the others. Call for a metal in the training room within the joor."

"Yes yes, now go. You're making these three unbearably skittish."

"Hmph!" Megatron huffed, but left all the same. The humans breathed a collective sigh of relief when he did, thankful that the white Megatron was no longer towering over them.

Knockout smirked. It was funny to see Megatron so disgruntled.

Probably because he was so used to the humans looking up to him, in a more than literal sense. They had admired him, had seen him as their protector. This group saw only face that had horrified them, given their initial reaction.

But despite how amusing it was...KO also pitied the mech. He had been close to the children they knew. Jack especially, since he had known the child since he was little more than a baby...

Shaking these thoughts away, the medic finished his work and allowed his holoform to vanish in a burst of static. He offered (what he hoped was) a reassuring grin.

"Now, let's see about getting you three some fuel."

* * *

Megatron sighed, drinking deep from his energon cube as he waited for the others, his mind wandering constantly to the children. What he had seen were not his sparklings, even if they shared the same features. Too different, too alien to be theirs. Already he could feel his spark beginning to long for them, though it had been little more than a day.

"What am I doing?" Megatron questioned himself, cursing his moment of weakness. Leaders were not supposed to show their emotions, least of all to their subordinates.

He needed to remain focused! While not the kids he knew, these poor children were stuck in a strange new world and surely wanted to go home, and he was set on helping them. In the end, he would make sure all was set right, and that each little youngling was in their rightful world.

And then everything would be as it should be, going back to the way things were. Just as he liked it.

With a sigh, the mech stood, running a servo across his helm. How to explain this to the others? The children's, _their_ children guardians...Surely they would not take this news well.

In fact, he knew they wouldn't, and that they would not accept it at first, just as he did not. Breakdown would be, as the humans termed it, 'heartbroken'.

And the other two...Scrap. This would be a long day.

* * *

It wasn't often that a meeting was called. Usually comlinks were used to convey any important information, and so the Decepticon's were utterly confused as they gathered within the training room.

Starscream stood on one side, brooding quietly as he waited on the others. They were always so slow, have to and he was itching to go for a flight with a few Vehicons to stretch his wings.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long when the door opened again, and Breakdown walked through. The two exchanged glances with sparks flying through their optics, and the bulky mech sat on the opposite side of the room from him.

With a huff, the seeker looked about the room. Now all of the Decepticons that weren't vehicons were gathered, except for Megatron and Knockout.

"Any idea what this is about?" The lone femme, Airachnid asked, placing her hand on her hip. Starscream shook his head, using a hand to lean against the crates that had yet to be removed from the room. Vehicons could be so lazy at times. He would have to inform Lord Megatron that items were missing from the storage units.

"Not even a clue." He told her, looking over her lithe frame, not even bothering to hide his desire. Too soon, the door slid open, and they all looked up when the door slid open with a hiss, and in walked Megatron and Knockout. "About time." Starscream grumbled, peering at their Lord irritably as he crossed his arms. "I had to cancel a scheduled flight to be here you know!"

Sharp blue optics turned to the Seeker. "The subject of this meeting is far more important, Starscream."

The S.I.C frowned, confused and a bit worried.

"I don't understand. The children are alright, we were all told so..."

"Those who are with us are fine, yes." Megatron answered. "However, we do not know the status of the children who were sent through the groundbridge."

There was a pause, then,

"I don't understand..?"

Megatron grimaced, preparing for the anger that would surely come with the news of their guests. "It seems there was a...Malfunction, with the Groundbridge. These children that are currently in the medbay are not our own, but rather from an alternate dimension." Not surprisingly, a long moment of silence filled the room, most of the occupants incredulous. It was Airachnid who finally broke the still air.

"You have _got_ to be joking. Megatron, your sense of humor is as dry as dust-"

"I am afraid this is not an attempt to be amusing." Megatron interjected, calm gaze turning to the femme. "I am completely serious."

"But- how is that even possible?!" Airachnid demanded, poking him in the chest. "It isn't! Now let the children out so we can see them!"

Megatron growled, rounding on the femme.

"I am _not_ joking." He nearly shouted at her, glaring at the other mechs in the room. "You would do well to remember that /I/ am your leader, and never overstep your boundaries again!"

Airachnid flinched, wisely backing off. Breakdown spoke up, hand on his hip and optics blazing brightly. It wasn't often that Megatron became angry, but when it concerned those he cared about, it wasn't hard to frag off the mech.

"How do we get our charges back then?"

"We are going to work on finding a way. But it may take time, and until we are able to safely teen all children to their rightful dimensions, we must assign guardians to these new children we have gained custody of."

"No." Soundwave spoke up, defying his command. "Why do these...copies deserve guardians? They're not our children- fakes from another plane of existence."

"They're not items, you _idiot_! They are children, who are in a strange place and are scared." Knockout corrected him quickly, scowling at the mech. The visored third in command growled, but settled a bit. Megatron, having regained control of the room once more, continued before their argument could resume.

"At the moment, our young guests are sleeping and recovering from their rather...Traumatic experience. They come from a work where the Autobots are good and the Decepticons are evil, so as you can imagine, they are under much stress."

ago"Can you prove that? What if they're Autobot spies?" Breakdown asked, unsure if they should be helping these humans.

It was Breakdowns best friend, knockout, who spoke up.

"Trust me, Breakdown, these little ones are the sweetest, most innocent beings you'll meet."

"And their Jack?" He asked suspiciously. "Is he insane too?"

Megatron smiled slyly. It would be amusing to see how the others reacted to these versions of the children.

"You will have to wait and see. I call a meeting within the medbay in a joor. All of you are required to come."

"Fine. As long as I get my flight in!" Starscream stated, wings twitching.

Megatron sighed. It was obvious that the Seeker was not worried about his charge, Miko. She was the most responsible of their three allies, and it seemed hat Starscream was confident that they would all be okay."

Breakdown was the opposite. His frame was tense with stress, his hands curling and uncurling constantly. His blue optics were narrowed, looking down and flicking over every little thing, processor going over every little detail.

Knockout patted his friend's shoulder.

"Easy there. I'm confident that their safe. I'm positive Raf is alright."

"Raf's just a little kid though. And he goes looking for trouble..."

"And he is with Miko. Miko is capable of handling him."

Breakdown nodded, grimacing.

"Yeah...yeah I guess."

"Then do not worry. She will care for Jack and Raf, as will the good Autobots, I am sure."

"Some how," Airachnid said dryly. "That is not comforting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rian Moeru: Seems like people are liking this story. I haven't read any Shattered Glass fanfictions, so it would be helpful if someone could tell me how it differs from the 'usual' kind. Anyway, I'm happy that it's enjoyed, and that people remembered that there were two writers.**

 **Also, I'd like to apologize for the spelling/grammar errors in the previous chapters. I wanted to get it out and ready as soon as possible, so I glossed over them without my knowing. So sorry for that, but my thanks to those who pointed them out. I'll try to do better from now on. Anyway, let's hear from Toa!**

 **Toaxabineh:...So yeah, I'm gonna be making Rian read more SG fics -_-" But see! Reviews make us both so happy! Keep reviewing and we keep writing! Ta-da! Please read, review, fav, follow and/or PM!**

 **Disclaimer on my profile, cuz me and Rian don't own Transformers, sadly enough DX**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Knockout studied his patients as they slept, busying himself with his work to distract his mind from the others. His missed them- and the others did as well. More than him, more likely, given that he never had a charge before. Megatron had stated that they were to be given new, temporary guardians for the time being. Until they could find a way to safely transfer these kids to their universe, and retrieve their own, they would need protecting- especially given how troublesome Miko was proving to be.

Jack though, appeared to have a good set of hands on her, given her wild, rebellious nature. True, she still ran around like a headless chicken, but when Jack gave that look and that tone, she would simmer down a little.

The three children were much like a Seeker trine, Knockout mused. A leader and two siblings, and despite not being related by blood, it was obvious they were closer than most friends. The other Decepticon had yet to meet the children. While Megatron hoped to provide introductions when the kids woke, this idea was shot down when a mine of energon had been uncovered. And so, while the other cons were out gathering the crystals they needed to survive, KO was left with the kids. He hoped that the kids would simply sleep through until they returned, but he this was unlikely, given most humans slept for eight hours before waking. Maybe if he gave them a sedative? That would spare him from their antics, and give him more personal time.

But no. What kind of medic would he be if he dosed _children_ to get what he wanted? Not a very good one, for starters, and dishonorable. That he didn't need, or the disrespect that accompanied it. It was an appalling idea, one he regretted instantly.

He was drawn from his musings when he heard the rustle of clothing, and looking over, the medic saw Jack carefully untangling himself from the little dog pile he and his friends had formed.

The youth yawned, and looked at his friends, snoozing away on top of him. Rolling his eyes, Jack wriggled from underneath, wincing when his ribs protested.

"Guys?" He said, nudging them slightly. No response. He looked to Knockout with pleading eyes. "A little help?"

The medic smirked slightly.

"Well, I don't know...I _could_ check your ribs while you're trapped..."

Jack sent he mech the darkest glare he could manage while trapped under his friends.

"Not funny."

"I guess you don't want my help after all..." Knockout said, shrugging slightly and turning back. He could feel the teen glowering behind him and his smirked widened. Jack grunted when Miko shifted in her sleep, putting more of her weight onto him.

"Alright alright!" Jack conceded finally. "I'll let you look over me if you get me out!"

Satisfied with this, Knockout turned back to the children and carefully pulled Jack free. The teen looked relieved.

"Thanks."

He turned back to his friends, finding the cover had fallen off them while sleeping. He picked it up, ignoring the pain that prickled when he bent over, and pulled the blanket back over the two. Ensuring that they were both comfortable, he looked back to Knockout, whom regarded him with a curious, almost astonished expression. Jack yawned, scratching his arms before voicing his question, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"What?" Jack asked, confused at his reaction.

"You don't act like a teenager. You act like an adult."

Jack shrugged in a non-committal way.

"I was raised to be responsible. Besides, I always look out for my friends."

"Yet what will happen when the time comes for them to look after themselves? You can't always be with them you know." Knockout asked, lifting the teen gently from the bed and to his medical table. He saw a frown work into the teen's brows while he prodded the boy. He saw a frown upon the boys lips, finding that he had touched a nerve of sorts.

"I don't do everything for them, I just make sure they do their homework, get sleep when we stay the night at base, stuff like that."

"Seems like a lot for a youngling like yourself."

Knockout felt along the boy's bones, feeling for the structure. It seemed to be properly set, and sore, as he could tell from the teen's wincing. A tinge of pity worked its way into his spark, and he tried to ease his touch. Next, his fingers went to the stitched up gash, frowning when he saw one was loosened.

"Have you been picking at this?"

Jack didn't reply, only fidgeting. Knockout's frown deepened.

"You have. Why would you do that?"

"It...itches okay?" He murmured, rubbing at his forehead in example. Knockout grabbed his wrists, keeping him from further agitating the wound, and Jack tensed, to the medics continued surprise. Still, he thought it best to give the boy a slight scare to keep him from messing with the stitches.

"Don't touch it, or it could get infected." He warned, and Jack jerked his hands away, placing them in his lap. "I would have to drain it then. Do you want that?"

Jack grimaced, looking disgusted with the idea. Knockout nodded, satisfied.

"That's what I thought. Now, you should probably wake your friends, they've been out for a good nine hours and should probably eat."

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed, kicking his feet against the table's edge.

KO helped him down, and the boy went over to where Miko and Raf lay on the cot, a pile of haphazard limbs. Jack smiled softly, and it was such a strange sight to Knockout that he couldn't help but stare. The medic was used to a mentally unstable version of the teen. The boy's eyes were always wild, his smile a toothy grin and his laugh more like a cackle. But this version of Jack...He was the opposite. His gaze was warm, and he had a smile that was soft and a laugh that was kind, his words were always thoughtful...So very different from the one Knockout knew.

He would not say it out loud, but he preferred this version of Jack. He was not a troublemaker, not spitting ludicrous nonsense from his mouth each time he spoke, or running to his mother over insignificant matters. Even this Miko, who was firecracker in her own right, was a reprieve from the normal day-to-day actions of the unstable Jack. Secretly, he was thankful for it.

"So," He began smiling at all three of them. "Ready for your early morning meal?"

"Whu'...?"

Jack chuckled and Miko's zombie-like, half-asleep state.

"Breakfast, Miko. We're gonna have breakfast."

The mention of food had the little human femme on her feet in seconds.

"Food!"

"Something more specific." Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "What about biscuits? You guys like that, right?"

"And pancakes!"

Jack deadpanned.

"Miko, they don't have everything."

"Can't they just go to the store?" She pouted, crossing her arms in a huff. "I mean, what good are their holoforms if they can't interact with stuff?"

Knockout looked at Jack dryly.

"Is she always so...?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, just point out where you keep the food and I'll handle it."

"In the storage units." He pointed down to a small, human sized kitchen, complete with running water, a stove, and fridge.

"But I'll be handling it." He informed the youth, to his ire. "You shouldn't be up and moving much at all anyway."

"I'm fine." Jack retorted. "You have work to do."

"Yes, but I can spare a moment for you three." He offered, smiling as he created the holoform with hair as red as his plating. Knockout picked out a bowl to hold the flower and ran the tap water until it was lukewarm.

In the back of his processor, he remembered how often he'd had to do this when their own dimensions children were younger, he'd been helping with kids for years, especially Jack. Each child had been young when they'd first met the 'cons, Jack had been two, actually, his mother having been saved in an Autobot attack. So this process of making food was a rather nostalgic experience for him.

Pouring the powdery mix into the bowl and slowly stirring in water, Knockout noticed the scowl that worked it's way to Jacks lips, he lifted a curious brow, and asked, "Something wrong?" Only to be given a scowl and a snappish reply.

"It's my responsibility to keep these two safe and happy. Not yours."

"I offered to help, not take away your 'job'." Knockout responded, more sharply than he had intended. "Swallow that pride of yours and accept my generosity."

Jack glared, but fell silent, turning his gaze away and instead focusing on straightening Raf's clothes. The young tween, still half asleep, snuggled against Jack.

"Raf?" Jack said softly, running a hand through the boys hair. "It's time to get up now."

"No..."

Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. Sorry, but it's true. C'mon."

"Aw..." Raf pouted as he was made to sit up, feeling a hand on his back. He felt his glasses be put onto his face, and blinked his eyes opens, seeing Jack in front of him. Jack smiled, ruffling the tween's hair, and said,

"Let's eat, yeah?"

Raf only yawned, nodding.

* * *

The air was tense as Megatron and several others walked towards the control room. It was obvious that no one knew whether to be nervous or not about meeting the new children. How would they be received? And what were they, in turn, to expect from these other kids? They were so used to their own, that it went against their common sense to expect entirely new personalities for them. It was going to be an experience, that they all knew. That was, _if_ Megatron was telling the truth and not simply pulling their legs.

Starscream's wings twitched irritably, showing his anxiety. Would this version of Miko be the same as his own partner? It seemed Breakdown was sharing the same sentiment about Raf, and Soundwave was obviously more than ready to see if his partner Jack was still insane or not.

When they finally arrived and the doors slid open, they were not ready for what lay beyond them.

"Miko, eat with your mouth closed!" Jack chided, disgusted at the show of half-eaten food. Raf laughed, hiding it behind a hand before he sipped on a bottle of water.

"Buh ah'm hungry!" The girl said, words muffled and almost unintelligible. Jack gave her a stern look.

"Miko."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, but did so anyway.

"Raf, make sure to eat _all_ of it." He informed the tween, who nodded meekly. Jacks hands grabbed his fork, ready to pierce another pancake, when he saw the doors open and a slew of mechs behind them. Involuntarily, he stiffened, placing the food back down and standing. Miko and Raf wondered what was going on when they saw the mechs for themselves, Megatron at the head.

Jack moved to stand in front of his friends, who peeked around him in confusion. At the sight of the many mechs and spider-like femme, they both gulped.

They all looked so _different_.

"Wow..."

The 'cons exchanged looks, and Megatron stepped forward.

"Hello again, little ones. Did you rest well?"

Jack nodded tensely, eyes flickering between the many mechs and the femme, allowing Raf to cling to his sleeve.

"Totally!" Miko exclaimed, jumping up and showing no real fear but rather excitement. "So what're you guys like? Is Airachnid a crazed bot killer? Does Soundwave have a face? What about Starscream-"

Jack wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, using a hand to cover her mouth with a dry look. Miko still tried to talk, giving up when all her questions were muffled. She glared daggers at the teen, trying to pry free of him, going so far as to lick his hands. The teen deadpanned, annoyed.

" _Ew_...Sorry about Miko." Jack offered, looking apologetic as he wiped the spit off his hand. "Her mouth moves before she thinks."

Starscream felt his spark fall as he watched Miko's antics. That was definitely not his Miko...

Megatron lips twitched, nearly smiling.

"And you?" He gestured to Raf. At the attention, Raf hid even further behind Jack, fist clinging tightly to his clothes.

"He's fine." Jack answered, a hand resting on Raf's shoulder. "We were just eating. Did you need something?"

Megatron inclined his helm.

"Indeed. While you three remain in this dimension, I believe it would be best for you each to be assigned a guardian."

Jack frowned.

"That's not necessary. I can take care of them."

"I know that you are more than capable of handling their basic needs and well being, but there are things which you cannot do." Megatron informed, seeing the youths undeterred expression. On this, he was not be dissuaded, even if they fought tooth and nail against him. But in the end, they needed the protection more than constant free time. "However, you would not be able to protect them from the Autobots, should they come after you on the battlefield."

The mention of the Autobots made the three all but wilt, obviously saddened.

"I...I know, alright?"

Megatron grimaced.

"I...Am sorry, that this situation is less than ideal. We _will_ find a way to send you back to your world, though."

Jack only nodded, crossing his arms as he forced the sad look from his face.

"So, then...Who's being guardian to who? We don't know any of you, aside from Knockout."

"I have thought about this." Megatron admitted, turning briefly to his fellow mechs and femme. They fidgeted uncomfortably, seeming disturbed by these strange, alternate versions of the kids. "And I have decided to place you each under a guardian who shares similar traits and quirks." His gaze returned to the children. "But to ensure I place you with the right guardian, my subordinates and I must learn more about each of you."

"Okay...?" Jack replied, scratching his head. "What do you guys...er, mechs, want to know?"

A slight smile from Knockout.

"Just talk. About yourselves, what you like to do, stuff like that."

Miko, of course, jumped forward before anyone could stop her, ready to shout out everything she liked.

"Rock n' roll! She shouted immediately. "I love Bulgarian screech metal! Ooo, and dune-bashing! That's crazy cool! And monster trucks and-!"

"She's really energetic." Raf shyly put in with a smile. Jack sighed wearily.

"She always runs through Groundbridges on the Autobots' missions and I have to chase after her and bring her back."

The eldest of the three then turned blue-grey eyes on Raf.

"And Raf's a computer junkie." Jack laughed when Raf ducked his head. "He's great with tech, and implanting viruses, as well as removing them." Knockout looked impressed, and a few others looked intrigued. Jack ruffled Raf's hair, and the tween blushed shyly, embarrassed by this. "He's a little timid, but if you become his friend, that's a bond that'll last forever." Megatron hummed, and nodded knowingly.

"And you?"

Jack shrugged.

"There's not a lot to know. I'm no computer genius like Raf, or music-lover like Miko, but I can handle myself. I don't need a guardian who's free all the time."

"He's really brave!" Raf piped up, obviously full of admiration for the older boy who was like a brother to him. Jack reddened.

"I'm not-"

"Yeah! Optimus chose him to carry to Vector Sigma key!"

Jack face palmed while all optics turned to him.

"Miko..." He groaned, rubbing his brow.

"That's not even the best part!" She continued in a loud, abrasive tone. "He went to Cyber-"

" _Miko_."

The human femme pouted.

"Ah c'mon, Jack!"

"No! We're not getting into that right now." He said sternly. "They wouldn't understand!"

"But-!"

"Not right now, Miko." The 'cons each shared looks, intrigued. The Key to Vector Sigma? That was a priceless relic...

As the children continued to talk about themselves, Soundwave was obviously very irritated. Starscream looked very disturbed by the childish version of his best friend, and Breakdown, too, seemed discouraged by his less than enthusiastic young friend, turning his optics away lest his sadness show through them. The teens did not notice however, as Miko huffed and shifted away with an irritable scowl, intent on ignoring Jack now. The teen sighed at her behavior, shaking his head before speaking to Megatron. "Like I said, I don't need a guardian, alright? I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm afraid, like it or not, you will be receiving a guardian." Megatron replied. He then looked back at his soldiers. "Are there any volunteers who wish to be guardian to Raf, Miko or Jack?" None of the mechs answered, staring at the youths. He knew it was a trying experience for them but...really...He wanted the children to feel welcome after all, not rejected, and this was not helping. "No one? I suppose I'll have to pick myself then." He threatened, giving them each a glaring look.

"What about Breakdown for Miko?" Jack suddenly said, making them each look at him in surprise. The teen shrugged. "Well, if he's opposite of the Breakdown in our world...they'd make a good match."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing..." They heard Knockout mutter to himself, thinking of the trouble the mech had caused both on his own and with Raf. This pairing screamed 'danger!'.

"Well, would _you_ rather be her guardian?" Jack asked, raising a brow, and Knockout did not honor that with a reply, instead taking a step back with what seemed to be fear in his optics. Jack smirked. "That's a definite 'no' then. A good thing too, because you should be Raf's guardian."

The medic sputtered, alarmed. Sure, he'd helped watch out for the kids when they were younger, but being a full time guardian?!

"Wh-what?! I'm a medic! A medbay isn't a place for a kid!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Raf's a genius, he could help."

"With how small he is?!" Knockout scoffed disbelievingly, and the tween flinched at the words, making Knockout immediately regret his tone.

"I-I'm better than you think I am!"

Jack glowed with pride as the young human stood up for himself. KO blinked, surprised, as Raf continued.

"I can reroute systems and patch wiring! I can even fix coding!"

Jack grinned, proud that Raf finally stood up for himself, without his help. He was becoming more confident by the day, something he would need in the days to come. It would be tough, for all of them.

"We'll see." Knockout said, not saying yes. But he didn't say no either. Progress, however small.

Megatron, satisfied with this, looked at the rest.

"Any volunteers for Jack?"

As before, there was no answer. Clearly they were worried about this Jack, and his apparent sanity. There was no proof that he wouldn't suddenly snap and wreak havoc over the Nemesis. It had happened before, and there was no telling if it would happen again, and neither mech nor femme wanted to take the blame for that. Thus, they hoped Megatron would allow the matter to drop if no one volunteered. Not that Megatron could blame them, no. Jack had been a handful, for any of them, except for Soundwave, who took delight in his antics.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's fine, I can keep myself out of trouble." He said, offering a tense smile. "I'm sixteen, after all. I'm not a kid."

"No." Megatron responded, ignoring his excuses. "Airachnid, come here."

The femme jumped, surprised, and dread flooded Jack's face.

"What? No, Nonono. Not her. _Anyone_ but _her_."

Megatron was ready to answer when Airachnid spoke up, apparently having taken offence at his rejection.

"And what exactly is wrong with me being your partner, hm? Are you too good for me?"

Jack scowled, form tense as he glared at the femme. "Because in my world, you've nearly killed my mom and I!" He answered sharply, to the surprise of the others. She had what...? _Hunted_ him? Airachnid was outraged by this statement, her optics blazing with anger.

"What?" She she shouted angrily, hurt flashing through her optics. "I would never hurt June!"

"Maybe not here!" Jack snapped. "But in my dimension you hunted me down like I was prey! Sorry if I'm a little on edge here!"

Airachnid looked pained.

"I-"

"Enough!" Megatron bellowed, cutting through the two's fight. "Regardless of what either of you want, from this day on you will both be partners! Is that understood?"

Jack growled, hands balling into fists.

"I'm not getting within five feet of her."

"You'll have to. She is your guardian now."

Jack only turned away with a huff.

"Sir, is this really necessary?" Airachnid asked, disliking this idea. Megatron gave her a look that clearly answered her question, and she sighed. "Fine." She hissed out, narrowing her bluish-purple optics before walking off, mentally cursing him to the pits and beyond. What had she done to deserve this? This was cruel and unusual punishment!

Megatron had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Soundwave paced about irritably, ready to destroy something, _anything_!

Jack couldn't be sane. No, it wasn't possible, Jack was probably playing a trick on them all! He'd played pranks before! He would prove it, show them all that this was just some elaborate trick that he had convinced Megatron to join him in on. It hurt a little that his friend was pulling off this trick without his knowing, but he'd always forgive his partner. They'd been through thick and thin after all, and he was like one of his own cassettes to him. They got along well together, and he was one of the few, if not the only, who could handle Jack's constant fits.

This time would be no different...He'd have his partner back, and everything would back to being as it should. Airachnid wouldn't have a chance against him!

Now to prove it was all a trick! It wouldn't be too hard, he was sure...He frowned, going over thoughts in his mind. Surely there was some way... Maybe classical music! Jack hated it so much, it would make him scream! Knockout had a radio for exactly that purpose, so the boy would leave him alone in (relative) peace.

"Yeah...that could work." Soundwave muttered to himself, causing Vehicons that were walking past to stare.

Settling on a plan, the mech took off down the hall towards the medbay, where he easily found them, huddled up together on the large medical table that served as their temporary bed. Upon seeing him, the trio freaked out. Two of them, at least, and Jack wasn't sure what to think when Soundwave suddenly entered the medbay, startling Miko and Raf so badly that the two all but ran to Jack.

"W-whoa!" Jack cried out, nearly stumbling over as they grabbed him. "Easy guys! My ribs are still sore..."

They frowned apologetically, but Jack's attention was already back on Soundwave. The mech was examining the radio that Knockout had brought out for the children's entertainment.

"What're you doing?" Jack questioned, finding it odd that the mech had suddenly taken an interest in music. The mech paused, looking at him with a tilted helm, then back at the radio. Long fingers carefully messed with the dials, as though experimenting, and Jack continued to peer over curious. What...? The mech paused on one of the stations, soft classical music coming through the speakers. He then looked at Jack, who stared back awkwardly.

"What?"

"Awful isn't it?" The mech grinned, which they could now see, as his visor had been put away.

Jack and the others froze. Never had they seen Soundwave's face (actually, they hadn't even known he _had_ one). It was a handsome face- smooth, silver, with blue lighting up his optics. Jack suspected, if the Soundwave of his world also had a face, those optics would be scarlet. And the supposedly stoic mech was grinning at them, as if pleased about something. Jack only frowned, all the more confused.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

The grin fell from Soundwave's face, making way for a frown.

"Don't you hate this stuff?"

Jack blinked, but shrugged all the same.

"I...I don't mind it, it that's what you mean...?"

"You _like_ it?" Soundwave asked, in shock.

Jack was completely lost as to what was so strange, but he played along.

"It's not my favorite style." He corrected. "But it's better than Miko's shriek metal."

Soundwave stood in utter disbelief, not daring to believe his audio receptors. Why was he not screaming and yelling already?! Knockout, who stood nearby, sent Soundwave a stern look.

"Leave them be, Soundwave. They don't need any more stress than they're already suffering."

"I wasn't doing it to be stressful-"

A dry look from the medic.

"Your _presence_ is enough to be stressful for anyone."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Raf giggled as the two mechs argued, and even Jack looked amused.

Knockout shoved at the protesting mech's back, pushing him toward the door.

"It is. Now get out. I have to look over the trios health, and I do not have time for distractions!"

"Cut it out! I-!"

The door shut, effectively cutting him off.

Even Jack couldn't fight the smile that threatened, mind glossing over the mech's actions. Soundwave must have had odd tastes, if he wanted to share his music with humans...This world was strange.

"C'mon guys," he said to Miko and Raf, heading to the nearby table. "Time for lunch."

* * *

Soundwave glowered from the corner as the kids ate, the girl shoving her face, as was usual for her eating habits. Nasty, to be sure, but he had far worse experiences with Jack. Speaking of which, the teen in question was eating so...normally. Polite even! He didn't smack his lips, or talk with his mouth full, and, to his relief, did not insist on throwing it across the room. Yet Soundwave was not happy. Why was his partner acting so weird?! Where was that rebellious attitude, the crazed laugh and his twisted humor?! He shifted in place, discontent. He didn't like this prank.

By Unicron, when would it be over? Jack was torturing him here! Couldn't he see how much it hurt him to be ignored as he was? No one else gave him the time of day, and now Jack watched him with careful, unfamiliar eyes. He felt lonely...He missed seeing the tattoos that Jack was undoubtedly hiding Under his long sleeves, all the ink he'd helped the boy apply.

He wore long sleeves that he should have been complaining about, claiming that they restricted his movement and were uncomfortable against his skin. And yet he wasn't saying anything! He wasn't even scratching at his arms! Soundwave wanted to demand that the boy stop whatever trick he was playing. He grew increasingly frustrated with him. He hated this, hated how the boy was teasing him! He was supposed to be his _friend_! Knockout, nearby, seemed to notice his growing anger. He sent Soundwave a warning look that clearly told him to leave the kids alone. The mech pretended not to see Knockout glowering at him, going over to the teens anyway. He startled them when he stopped, feet away from where they stood, chatting.

"Jack, I'm tired of this stupid prank of yours! Now cut it out!"

Jack's brow furrowed, and he pushed his friends back behind himself in an almost instinctual movement. Thin lips turned in a confused frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Soundwave shouted, and Knockout came over, and laid a servo on Soundwaves arm. The mech jerked his limb away, shoving the medic down. "This...this farce that you've been playing at! Ignoring me, pretending that you don't know anything, not throwing fits over everything! What's wrong with you?! Where's my best friend?!"

Jack flinched a bit, glancing at Knockout before looking back at Soundwave.

"I'm sorry, but...I'm not playing a trick."

"Yes you are! You have to be!" Soundwave shouted desperately. "And I'll prove it!"

"O-ow! Stop it, that hurts!" Jack yelped when he was snatched up in Soundwave's long fingers, the mech ignoring his words, giving him a forceful look that quite clearly told him to 'shut up'. Claws went to the youths shirts, and Jack struggled harder when he heard the material begin to tear under the strain. "H-hey! Cut it out!" Jack continued to protested, struggling. The mech didn't listen to him, or Knockout's out warnings, pulling at the delicate fabric. "S-stop it!" Jack screamed, kicking at the fingers holding him. It did nothing to stop Soundwave, or even slow him down.

The now ripped fabric was tossed aside, the mech examining Jack's skin for the ever familiar ink-

But instead...All he found were scars.

Dozens upon _dozens_ of _scars_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rian: Hello again! And, as I will always state first, thanks for the reviews! They're all appreciated, even though some had complaints about Soundwave x_x I know me and Toa can't please everyone...and we're not going to try to do that either! We write for ourselves- to have fun and take our minds off things.**

 **And, lol, Toa is working me hard on this story. I've never written four chapters in under four weeks before. I think I might have to strangle her spellchecker though.**

 **Toaxabineh: It's not my fault Spellcheck hates me! DX Anyways, I know some of you don't like Soundwave, and I'm sorry you don't! But this is an SG verse fic, and Rian and I want to try writing new, original things! So please just give the fic a shot, because I promise there'll be lots of twists and turns you all won't expect! XD**

 **Disclaimer for Rian and I is on my prof. page!**

 **Spellcheck hates me, so sorry for any spelling issues DX**

 **Please read, PM, review, fav and follow!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

A heavy silence filled the medbay, buzzing in Jack's ears. He didn't know what to do or say, so he waited, even as Soundwave stared at him. All optics were on the teen's scarred flesh, in either mild horror or disgust, save for one. Knockout quickly strode forward, snatching Jack out of the stunned Soundwave's servo. Jack gave a startled cry from being so suddenly ripped out of one hand, head spinning as the medic turned, and he struggled to regain his bearings as Knockout tore into Soundwave.

"Fragging idiot!" He heard Knockout curse the mech. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"I...I..."

"It's okay." Jack assured. "I get that he thought this was all a joke. Any spare shirts around here?"

"Yes- but that is not the point!" Knockout said angrily, glaring at Soundwave, who had the decency to look away, embarrassed.

"I've already contacted Megatron. He'll be here in a few klicks."

Jack frowned, confused and less than thrilled that the large, fearsome Decepticon was being brought into this.

"Why?"

"Because Soundwave's behavior can't go unpunished."

Jack looked alarmed. "What?! No! He just was confused!" He said quickly, wanting to avoid trouble as much as possible (And he was not looking forward to another meeting the Decepticon warlord this soon).

"Confused or not, he could have hurt you with his carelessness! I should have known that he would do something like this!" Knockout continued to rant, and the offending mech backed off. Knockout gestured to Jack's sides, which were already becoming a dark purple with finger shaped bruises. Jack winced when Knockout's own servo tightened, throwing a fit of anger. "He's always causing trouble somewhere, and this time could have ended up in serious injury had he gripped any harder!"

Dark eyes turned from the medic to Soundwave. The mech was now silent, visor hiding his face. Looking back at KO, Jack shook his head.

"I said, it's _fine_."

"We'll see." He mused as the doors opened, revealing Megatron behind them. Knockout held Jack up in his servo for Megatron to see, the teen wriggling in his grip as he futilely tried to free himself, pushing against the smooth metal fingers wrapped around his torso. "Jackson has been damaged, Lord Megatron, by Soundwave, when he tried to 'prove' that this was his partner, and rough handled the human in the process." Knockout passed Jack into Megatron's servos to observe him for himself.

Jack flinched, more than a little nervous at being held by the gigantic 'con.

A frown came to Megatron's face plates, and he turned to Soundwave.

"Is this true?" A hesitant nod was the only reply. "And do you expect to explain your actions? If you truly wanted to know whether this was 'your' Jackson or not, you should have come to me." He informed, and Soundwave did not reply, head tilted slightly away as though to avoid repercussions, causing Megatron to blow out a sigh at the mech's immature reaction. Some things never changed. "Sometimes you are as much trouble as our Jackson..."

"S...sorry sir. I only meant-"

"You're spending the day in the brig. Perhaps time alone will-"

"Leave him alone!" Everyone looked at Jack in surprise, his yell echoing throughout the room as the teen glared at the defiantly at Megatron. "Can't you see that he made a mistake?! And he realizes it now!" Jack shouted to them, leaning forward a bit. "I'm sure he won't do it again, now that he knows! Right, Soundwave?" The suddenly quiet mech hesitantly nodded, fingers twisting now as he looked with what Jack assumed was a hopeful glance at Megatron. "See? He won't make the same mistake twice, I'm sure of it! So there's no need to put him in the brig!"

Megatron looked...intrigued. He Jack he knew _liked_ to get others in trouble, but here the boy was, protecting someone other than himself, so much like he protected his friends.

"Why are you defending the one who harmed you?"

Jack blinked owlishly, taken aback by the question.

"W-...Well...it was an accident right? He thought I was playing a trick on him. Considering how you guys talk about the other me, it seems like the kind of thing he would do. That explains Soundwave's odd behavior towards me, anyway." He admitted, with a sheepish smile, wincing when his sides throbbed like a heartbeat. "As long as he knows better, everything'll be okay from now on."

A frown.

"You are in pain."

"Well my ribs weren't happy anyways, and I've felt worse. Besides, I think he got a big shock when he saw my scarring, he won't be doing it again. I'm sure of it."

Megatron still frowned, looking over the boy's bruising. "Be that as it may, I cannot allow him to walk away completely unpunished." He said, and Jack's eyes narrowed, the teen obviously not happy in the slightest with Megatron. Ignoring the gaze that bored into him, the mech added, "For the next orn, you'll have guard duty at the energon storage units." Soundwave, now subdued, only nodded, showing apprehension. "Good. Your shift starts now, and I would suggest you get to it. You are not permitted contact with these children during that time. Is that understood?"

The mech paused, then pointed a long finger at Jack. While the children were disconcerted by his sudden silence, Knockout and Megatron were not. This happened when he was more sad than angry or giddy. But the silent question was clear all the same, and both Knockout and Megatron shook their heads.

"I don't know where he gained so many scars." Megatron replied, crossing his arms. "But it is no business of ours." Soundwave drooped, and Jack shrugged, like it was no big deal that he had so much horrible scarring across his skin.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Jack stated, as though it didn't matter. Soundwave only pointed again, insistently. Jack sighed. "I've gotten them here and there. Lots from the war, actually..." Megatron looked at him gravely. What if their children were to be damaged similarly while away in the other universe? Would it be reparable, or like Jack, and scarred forever? He shuddered at the thought, and judging from Knockout's reaction to Jack's statement, he too was thinking along those lines as he once again snatched the boy up.

"Let's get a salve for those. Scars, I believe, have a tendency to be prickly, and I'm sure you know the sensation. I have something that might help, if I can find." It was more of a demand rather than a question, and the doctor was staring intently enough to make Jack feel like he was under an x-ray.

"Uh...okay, but can you ease up a little on your grip?" Jack wheezed, squirming as struggled to breathe in the mech's tight hold. "You're not helping the bruising." A short nod, and Knockout eased his grip slightly, allowing the teen more capability to breath. "Thanks." The boy managed, coughing.

Soundwave shifted about, seeming uncomfortable seeing Jack hanging out with others.

"To work, Soundwave." Megatron growled out, giving the mech a look when he made motions to grab Jack. The mech wilted, but trudged away, leaving the others be for the meantime. Megatron sighed, shaking his helm when the mech finally left, and Airachnid walked up to him. She appeared worried.

"Sir?" She asked, and he turned to her. She gestured at Jack. "Do you have any idea what may have happened to him?"

To her disappointment, he shook his helm once again.

"No. And I do not believe it would be wise to ask, either. He may have acquired Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as a result, asking may trigger a reaction. Besides, it is quite clear that he has been through enough. Don't you agree?"

The femme hesitantly nodded, optics lingering on Jack. The boy was arguing with Knockout as the redheaded holoform in question tried to apply a salve to his chest, the teen fighting against his administrations.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!"

"Hold _still_ you little-!"

They kept arguing with one another, neither winning the battle even though Jack was forced to have the salve placed on the more terrible scars. It was an endearing sight, one that caused even Airachnid to grin wryly at the pair. It might not be so bad after all, having a partner. But she had been wrong before.

"Let me go you tin can!" She heard the youth shout out, still fighting.

* * *

Jack followed Airachnid, though kept a good distance between them as they walked the longs halls of the Nemesis. He wasn't sure why she wanted him to follow, but he was more than a little wary. He knew this wasn't the Airachnid _he_ knew, but he wasn't sure what to think of her yet, given he knew next to nothing about her. They finally entered a large room, and Jack looked around in awe. Very much like the Autobot training room, there was a holoprojector and many vehicons were training, either with the holograms or sparring with one another.

"So...you brought me here to watch you train?" Jack asked, curious as the sounds of fighting filled his ears. At least these Vehicons were more capable. They had come back from an Autobot battle, and that was much more than the ones of his world could boast.

Airachnid hummed.

"Partially. But also, I want to teach you what to do if you ever get stuck on a battle field."

"Teach me?" Jack repeated, blinking. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a giant robot, so fighting the Autobots would be a bad idea." He said, gesturing to his lithe stature.

Airachnid laughed, and Jack jumped a little, startled by how _kind_ the sound was, no hint homicidal insanity in her tones.

"No, nothing like that. I mean I'll be helping you get faster so you can avoid injury or capture."

"Oh...this isn't about my scars, is it?" He asked warily, raising a brow at her.

The femme pursed her lips for a moment, then lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"Some what. But not entirely." She continued, seeing as he was about to argue, cutting him off before he could even form the first word on his lips. "We've taught our children how to fight as well, if they were grabbed in the middle of battle. Humans may be small, but their hands are the perfect size for sliding under plating and pulling wires. One good tug and a mechs arm can deactivate."

Jack frowned.

"I know, I'm not stupid. I've been with the bots for a year now!"

Airachnid halted so suddenly that Jack nearly bumped into her pede. Jack looked up at her, confused at the sudden stop.

"What's wrong?"

Incredulous optics stared down at him, the femme's mouth parted in a soft gape and completing an expression that made Jack feel more than a little lost.

"A _year_?" She all but whispered.

Jack frowned, brow furrowing.

"Yeah, so?"

"In this place...Miko, Raf, and Jack, have all been with us nearly since they were born." She said quietly, all but baffled. "Only a year...?"

Jack felt heat rise to his face, and he reddened, embarrassed.

"W-well..."

"So strange..." She muttered, staring at him like _he_ was the alien (then again, from her perspective, Jack supposed he kind of _was_ ). Airachnid wondered how each of the children had come to meet the Autobots, since it had come late in their short lives. Had they learned anything from those 'good' Autobots? Or were they simply bumbling around, trying to find answers?

Jack shifted uncomfortably, looking around and avoiding the femme's gaze. He didn't know what to say or do, so he didn't do anything. Finally, Airachnid tore her gaze away.

"Well...let's start the training." She said awkwardly, one servo rubbing her other arm. "What do you know so far? Did the Autobots teach you anything?"

Jack grinned, revealing pearly white teeth. The look was warm and confident, a foreign expression for Airachnid to see on Jack's face.

"A lot."

"Alright, then show me." She said, taking a stance.

Jack paused, then...

Airachnid jumped, surprised when the boy bolted forward. He ran right at her, and she punched downward, meaning to stop him before he became too close. Jack feinted to the left, avoiding her fist and going for her legs. Airachnid jumped back when he became feet away from her own, and she grinned at the boy.

"Not bad." She complimented.

The boy only hummed, too focused staring at...something. Pain suddenly danced up Airachnid's leg and she looked down in surprise, finding a few wires had been pulled free and were sparking at the ends. It seemed he had been closer than she had thought. The boy grinned up at her, holding a few snippets of wire up for her to see, and he saw her expression go from confused to impressed.

"Very good. For a beginner." She teased lightly.

Jack only shrugged, moving forward. Airachnid watched, shocked, as the boy twisted the two ends of each broken wire together, effectively fixing the problem well enough until she could see Knockout. The kid knew more than he let on, it seemed.

"Are we done?" Jack asked, smiling softly. "Unless you want me to tweak some more wires..."

"Oh hush, don't be so smug. It's unbecoming."

"What? Me?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. _You_." She sighed, standing back up. "Now, do it again. I won't go easy on you this time."

Jack shuddered at the way the femme's tone lowered, a memory of running for his life through dark woods passing through his minds eye momentarily before he shook it off.

"Sure." He answered, a shake in the otherwise calm voice. "Ready whenever you are."

Airachnid frowned, confused and, dare she say it? A bit _worried_.

"What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head quickly.

"Nothing." He dismissed. "I'm fine."

Airachnid's frown deepened and she kneeled down.

"Now _that_ I don't believe."

"It's...nothing. Really!" He tried to convince her, a fake smile on his lips.

Airachnid leaned down farther.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Hey!" The teen protested. "Not funny!"

"It wan't meant to be." She retorted with a flick of her optics. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I told you, _nothing_. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

Airachnid sighed.

"Look, if I'm going to be your guardian, you need to-"

"Trust you?"

"Yes." She said, grimacing now. "Is that so hard? I know the other me is evil, but I'm nothing like her."

Jack felt a shiver race up his spine at the mention of the 'evil' Airachnid, and he slowly shook his head.

"Look, I...I'm sorry. But I don't trust that easily."

"I know that- its something that must be earned. So, will you give me that chance?"

Jack grit his teeth, examining the femme's face. Even though her optics were more blue than purple, he still saw those that had chased him through the woods, running for his life as he traversed under logs, through thick foliage and steep hills, Arcee screaming at him to run as Airachnid gave him a head start for a 'sporting chance'. Only by blowing up her ship did he have a chance at escape, and even then, she had caught him. If it had not been for Arcee that day, intervening when she had, he would now be a trophy on some other wall for Airachnid and-

"Not yet."

Airachnid sighed. It was no use it seemed, and she would have to wait another day for him to open up to her. If he ever did.

"Well, _I_ need to train."

"Alright." He sighed, readying himself. "Let's get started then."

"No, not you." Airachnid replied, straightening. "I can see you already know what to do when in trouble."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Jack asked incredulously. "Sit around bored out of my mind?!"

Airachnid laughed, shaking her helm. "Oh you hush. Go explore the ship! No one will hurt you here. You should know that by now."

"But-"

"You'll be fine! I'll come find you in a bit."

Jack looked unsure as he made towards the door, then back to her, distrust still within his dark eyes. "W-well..." Airachnid, assuring him it would be alright, shooed him, and he grunted as he was pushed along. Jack was about to ask a question when the doors swished shut, and they each sighed once the doors closed, thinking along the similar lines of, 'What am I supposed to do now'?

* * *

Soundwave sat quietly outside the energon store room, picking at the floor, in the throes of boredom which was the worst punishment of all. He still felt the lingering depression of finding out the Jack that was around wasn't _his_ Jack, just some...some copy of him, and it irked him to no end. And now he was stuck on guard duty for a whole _orn_! Guarding energon...what was the point?! There were no flying Autobots, and their location couldn't be tracked, making this whole assignment pointless! This day was really starting to bite him in the aft! Now he wished he had gone to Megatron, or Knockout or-

Soundwave shook his helm, shaking away those thoughts. He probably wouldn't have believed them, either away, and would have gotten himself into _more_ trouble. At least the new Jack kept him out of the brig, so that was one thing going his way...except for the fact that he now had the most boring job on the entire ship. Every time he looked at his internal chronometer, the more each second seemed to drag on. He was roused from his thoughts when he heard small, shuffling steps, and he looked up.

And there was Jack, wandering around the hallway, looking lost an confused. Soundwave heard him speak quietly to himself.

"I've feel like I've been here before..." He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

The teen then visibly drooped.

"Now where do I go-" He asked himself, pausing mid sentence when he saw Soundwave, staring right at him through the black visor that was covering his face. They both stared at each other for a long, dragging moment.

"U-uh...hello?" He said hesitantly, not sure as to what he should say, given what had happened earlier. Soundwave didn't respond, and he awkwardly tried again. "So...how's your guard duty going?" Jack gave a start when the mech scoffed, and the teen smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. That was a stupid question. And uh...sorry that you have to do such a boring job now..."

"Better than the brig."

Jack gave another jump, so unused to the silent mech speaking. It wasn't that his voice was unpleasant or anything, just unexpected.

"H-huh? Oh yeah...there's that, at least, right?"

The mech considered him for a second.

"You know I'm not going to bite you. No reason to be scared."

"It's...a habit I guess." Jack replied with a shrug. "I'm still not used to being around, y'know, 'good' Decepticons."

A huff.

" _My_ Jack wasn't scared of anything."

"Yeah? Too bad I'm not him." Jack retorted with a huff, glad that he was his own person in this world, and nothing like the other version of himself. Soundwave flinched at the reminder, and Jack instantly felt guilty, and he apologized immediately. "Sorry, that wasn't...that wasn't fair of me."

"It doesn't matter." He answered stiffly. "Not like he's coming back..."

Jack frowned, moving forward. He hesitantly lay a hand on the mech's pede, making the 'con jump a bit. "I'm sure Knockout will find a way to bring this world's version of my friends and I back."

Soundwave pulled away, taking no comfort in his gesture, and Jack sighed. He was a stubborn mech.

"Right. Sure he will."

"Look, I'm just trying to help. I don't know what I was thinking, you obviously don't want to feel better."

Soundwave felt his spark lurch when the teen began to walk away. Jack, _his_ Jack!

"Wait!" He called out, outstretching a servo. He shifted slightly when the the boy did stop and looked back. "I know I'm...down and all, and that you probably hate me, but...can you stay. For a few minutes?" Jack paused, thinking for a moment. He saw the mech's obvious pain, so he smiled tensely and nodded.

"Sure."

Soundwave blinked, surprised. He was _really_ going to stay...? Even after he had nearly crushed him earlier?

Jack casually moved over to be by his pede, watching him with what Soundwave assumed was caution. He thought it was toward him, when the teen spoke again.

"You know, we might get in trouble. We aren't allowed in the same room alone."

Oh. That. Soundwave shrugged, not sparring it a second thought. He had been in worse trouble, and it wasn't like he was going to pick the kid up and drop him out of the sky. They probably thought that though, given his trouble-making past. He slumped slightly. They didn't trust him, he knew, at least with the more basic things, and truthfully, he had never given them a reason to.

"So...did you _really_ get all those scars from the war in your dimension?" Jack blinked owlishly. He then shrugged a shoulder, ignoring how his ribs stung in protest.

"Some of them, yeah."

"Some of them?" He asked, even more curious. "Not all of them?"

Jack hummed, looking away.

"Not all of them." He agreed.

"That's interesting." Soundwave said, looking him over.

The boy squirmed uncomfortably under the attention.

"Not _that_ interesting..." He muttered to himself.

Soundwave chuckled.

"That's what you think. Me and everyone else on the ship are wondering how you got those scars, believe me."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered, standing. "I need to go meet Miko and Raf in the control room. Mind giving me directions?"

Soundwave rolled his optics behind the visor, and pointed to the left. "That way. Follow it until you see a right, then go straight down that hall. There'll be a large entrance at the end of it. Can't miss it." He said, making it sound so obvious that Jack felt like an idiot for needing to ask.

Jack nodded.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Don't get lost again, or Airachnid might have to come get you." He teased. Jack however, grew a little more tense. Had he said something wrong? Airachnid was his guardian, wasn't she? She wasn't the crazed pyscho 'con that this Jack had described earlier. It might have been the problem though, if all he saw when seeing her was a femme that wanted nothing more than to make sport of him. The teen, however, merely shrugged him off when he made to ask, heading down the hallway to the control room to find his friends. It was weird, seeing his friend being so calm, and actually being level headed for a change. The others would enjoy that, no doubt, while he would find it boring. A thought crossed his mind...perhaps he could ask Miko to hang out with him from time to time, once his probation was over.

Straightening again, Soundwave resumed his tiresome duty, standing in silence for the remainder of the day.

* * *

When Jack reached the control room, he was surprised to find Miko and Raf so excited they almost ran into him.

"Jack! Your mom is coming!" Raf exclaimed happily, clinging to the elder boy's arm.

"Mom?" He asked, clearly confused by those simple words.

"Yeah! This dimension's version of her!"

"She sounds the same, from what the 'cons have been sayin'!" Miko chirped.

Jack looked all the more confused.

"The... _same_?"

"Like, she's not different!" Miko explained, as though it were obvious. "She's still a nurse, and lives and Jasper and everything!"

"But this is an alternate dimension." Jack mumbled, looking at Raf for an explanation.

"Only certain things are different. Here and there, some things are the same."

"That's...kind of a relief. She won't be my real mom though." He said wistfully, an ache in his chest that only a mother could soothe. He missed her a lot. The only good thing that came from being separated from her was that he no longer had to eat organic tofu for dinner. His tongue twisted at the idea of it, and Jack instinctively made a disgusted face.

"Well, this will be interesting."

"I bet. June was kind of a kill-joy though." Miko said, not bothering to hide her opinions. She never did, preferring all of her thoughts to explode outward, regardless of the consequences. Jack rolled his eyes while the 'cons all looked amused by her chatter. "She treated us like we were little kids when she came to base!" She huffed, only to receive blunt stares that clearly stated that they were, in their optics, still children.

"True, she doesn't like having her only son be in danger, but can you really blame her?" Starscream said, an amused grin lighting up his face. "If _I_ had a sparkling, _I_ wouldn't want it running amok a battle either."

"If _you_ had a sparkling," Jack replied dryly, "No one would survive its insanity."

The seeker sputtered, taken back by that response.

"How dare you presume-!"

Jack grinned, while Miko and Raf laughed. The obvious joy of the children seemed to calm the Seeker, if only slightly. The whir of a groundbridge gained everyone's attention, and they all looked over at the skeletal 'bridge structure. Miko and Raf eagerly ran forward to meet the car that drove in. Jack followed at a slower pace, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to see her. Even though it wasn't really her, she would look the same as his mother and that would bring relief. His heart continued racing when the vehicle slowed to a stop a couple dozen feet away.

The passenger door opened, and out stepped June. Jack paused, frowning. If she was on the passengers side...then who was driving?

June smiled at him, waving gently, dipping her head slightly back into the car, speaking soft words to the other person. Coming back up, she spoke to them.

"Sorry we took so long. Your father had to stop for supplies on the way here." She said, looking over the trio apologetically.

Jack froze. His...his what? He took a step back, afraid of what he would see. For a moment, he could see past memories of his father, the horrible things he did. But maybe he was different here, maybe-

Then a man stepped out, and Jack felt his blood freeze. Miko and Raf both screamed, scrambling back. Jack quickly darted forward, placing himself between his friends and the perceived threat.

Because staring back at them with a completely bewildered look...

Was _Silas_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rian: Hello again, and thanks for all those reviews! They make us happy c: It seems like the last chapter was rather enjoyed.**

 **I think we caught them off guard though, Toa. Has something like this been done before? I hope not. Makes me wonder what other surprises we can manage in the future...**

 **Toaxabineh: A lot of people were cussing in the reviews because they weren't expecting Silas XD I like reading those reviews, they're funny! So did you all like that plot twist? Think it was a good idea to add in Silas? I wanna know your thoughts, reader people!**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! Please continue with those, especially the reviews!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jack could do nothing but stare, eyes wide. In this dimension, his father was...Was _Silas_? He could feel Miko and Raf both trembling behind him, afraid of the man. Jack grimaced, forcing himself to look at Miko, who had lost her usual bravery and now looked like a trembling doe before a predator, ready to flee at any given moment.

"Miko. Take Raf to the medbay."

The soft words made the excitable femme jump slightly.

"H-huh?"

"Take Raf and go to the medbay. Wait for me there."

"B-but Jack-!"

"Now, Miko." Jack cut her off, sending her a stern look. "I'll be fine. Go." The girl hesitated a moment, then nodded, grabbing Raf by his wrist and tugging him out of the room. Satisfied, Jack's gaze returned to Silas and June. By now, both adults looked confused. Why was Miko acting so...Skittish? Why had she taken off at Jack's orders, terrified by the mere presence of Silas? They knew she was not one for showing much emotion, if any.

"Jack?" June asked, looking at him strangely, as did Silas. He had never spoken with such a calm tone before. "Is everything alright? You're...Acting strange."

Jack frowned, glancing at Megatron.

"You didn't tell them?"

Megatron shook his head.

"No. There was no chance to tell them before they came." He explained, watching the pair. "They were vacationing, and I did not expect them to return so soon."

"What is he talking about? Explain what?" June asked, becoming more worried each second.

"The Jack you see now, is not your son." Megatron explained, refusing to sugar coat the truth. "He is an alternate version of Jackson from another universe. They could not be more unalike." A silence fell, where June and Silas stared at Megatron with obvious disbelief.

"That it the worst joke ever."

"It's not a joke." Jack said, defending Megatron. "He's telling the truth."

"Jackson-"

"Jack." The boy interrupted. "I like to be called Jack. And Megatron's telling the truth."

June observed him carefully. There was something...Odd, going on with him. That wild, untamed look in his eyes was replaced by a calm glint, steady as a wave washing onto the beach. He spoke slowly, whereas before he would speak quickly, without thinking to get about what he was doing before.

Jack, seeing their hesitation to believe, tried to find a way to convince them. He'd heard this dimensions version of him had tats...And so, without further hesitation he rolled up his sleeves, proving the only thing marring his skin was scars.

"See? I only have scars there. No ink." June covered her mouth with a hand, not expecting to see the scars that roved over the pale skin. Jack pulled the sleeve back down. "Your Jack has tattoo rights? And no scars. This should be proof enough that I'm not the same as him."

Jack found Silas staring at him with sharp eyes, and he met the gaze despite the fear he was feeling. "And since my friends and I are from a different dimension, that means our world is far different from this one. The cons are our enemies, so you can imagine the stress we're under. I'd prefer that _you_ , Silas," The man blinked, obviously not used to his 'step-son' referring to him by name. "Stay as far away from them as possible."

"I expect that they are different, like you?" Silas asked, seeing as June couldn't speak yet.

A wry grin.

"That's an understatement."

Jack turned, looking at Megatron.

"I'm gonna go check on Raf and Miko."

Megatron waved a hand at him.

"They will be with their guardians." He informed. "Breakdown has just gone off on patrol, and Knockout should be in the medbay, as usual."

"All the same, I want to make sure."

"Go on then. I'll not keep you from your friends." He said, hitting the panel beside the entry way, opening the large door for him, and waving him through. Jack nodded in thanks, only glancing back once before heading down the hall. By now, June was pale, gripping Silas' hand tightly, her chest rising and falling quickly, and even without a medic's aid, Silas knew that June's pulse was far more rapid than normal, all but hearing the woman's heartbeats.

"Where...Is my son?" She demanded of Megatron, expression hard. Silas wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm June. It did little good.

The mech grimaced.

"The most likely situation is that our versions of Miko, Raf and Jack were sent into the world that these children are from." He replied, gesturing in the direction Jack had left.

"And the Decepticons there would show them no mercy. Is that correct?" Silas asked, frowning deeply now. "The Autobots would be their protectors?" Silas said this in a repulsed toned, greatly bothered by the fact that _Autobots_ were now the ones looking after their son and his friends. Probably as much as they kids here were bothered by how they were now in the custody of the Decepticons.

"Indeed." He heard Megatron reply, who inclined his head as he answered.

"Then how do we get them back?

"Knockout is trying to find a way to send every child to their rightful dimension. But it will take time, since such a feat is...Rare, to accomplish."

Silas narrowed his dark eyes.

"Are you saying that it is impossible to send them back?"

"Not at all, only that it will take time." Megatron explained. "The circumstances under which the accident happened were a very unlikely occurrence. It will take time to replicate it."

Silas's frown deepened.

"Can we trust these children?"

"Without a doubt." Megatron answered. "I have never seen a closer group of friends than they."

"So you're sure this isn't just an Autobot trick? They aren't just holoforms or androids?"

"They are as alive and as human as you are." He told the pair, disapproving of their attitude thus far. Silas moved away, looking instead to his wife. She was distraught, obviously, as it was a lot to take in, if they could believe it. Would their Jack be alright in a world full of Autobots? He wasn't so confident, and neither was June, given her state. "If you wish," Megatron spoke up gently. "I'm sure Jack will answer any questions you may have about his world."

Silas gently rubbed June's shoulders, a small attempt at comforting her.

"I think we need some time to think over this first."

Megatron nodded.

"As you wish."

Megatron tried offering privacy for the couple as June started to cry, burying her face in Silas shoulder, mumbling about her 'little boy'.

"Do you have plans to stay? I can have your room prepared in advance."

"Yes, that would be nice." Silas agreed.

"Then I'll have it arranged immediately." He conceded, going to summon a few Vehicons.

Silas glanced at the still open door, thoughts venturing to the children...And how scared they had seemed of him.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the medbay, trying to catch up on some sleep, when Miko and Raf bustled into the room and ran to where he lay. They piled up onto the cot, laying on either side of Jack and snuggling into him, ignoring how the old metal of the cot's supports creaked under their combined weight. Jack groaned, feeling constricted by their need for security.

"Keep the creep away from us Jack!" Miko pleaded, not her normal, peppy self as she peered at the door nervously.

"It'll be fine Miko." He sighed, sitting up tiredly, hair in a tangled mess. "It's not the same Silas, remember? I don't like him either, but we'll deal with it. We don't have a choice in that matter."

"But he's creepy!" Miko whined. "We saw him in the hall! He _smiled_ at us! Do you know how scary that is?!"

"It was _really_ scary." Raf confirmed.

"At least he's trying to be friendly." Jack countered, laughing at them. "That's more than we can say for our Silas."

Miko scowled.

"He's gonna be interrogating us, Jack! How can you not think he'll hurt us all?!"

"Miko, calm down!" Jack snapped at her. "You're scaring Raf!" Miko flinched, slumping and beginning to sulk on the cot they sat on. Jack looked at Raf, the tween holding onto his sleeve tightly. "Miko's just nervous, that's all. I'll be with you both the whole time." He comforted Raf, patting his shoulder reassuringly. The boy was not comforted by his words.

"But..What if he's still with M.E.C.H.? What if...He might hurt us..."

"I'll be there, and he's talking to us here, in the medbay. Knockout won't let anything happen, right?" The teen looked at the medic, who was surprised that he'd been brought into the conversation, giving an automatic answer in return.

"On a medics honor." He said at seeing the painfully hopeful look they'd given him. "Silas wouldn't want to hurt you anyway."

"Says you." Miko grumbled. "You don't care what he does. You just care about your paint job."

"That's not entirely true." He retorted with a scoff. "I'll have you know that I care a good deal for my patients."

"Uh-huh." Said Miko, still unconvinced.

The medic went to reply when Silas entered. Miko and Raf pressed closer to Jack, the calm teen's presence soothing.

"Back so soon?" Knockout asked Silas, observing him under a careful optic.

"I'm here to talk to the kids, that's all."

"Make it quick." Knockout told him, gesturing to the trio now standing next to the berth. "They don't seem to be very fond of your company."

The man grimaced, seeing the medic was right. Raf was hiding behind Jack, while Miko was trying to appear brave. Jack was just...Watching him. It was disconcerting, like the boy was staring into his soul. He was not used to such concentration from his step-son. Jack should be running about, yelling at the top of his lungs and having a good time with his friends, namely Soundwave. Sometimes even Megatron enjoyed his company, though more often than not Jack would wander off due to boredom that came with the overseeing of an entire ship.

But this boy...He was different. He was standing still as stone, letting Miko grip onto his hand for support.

"Well? Are you going to just stare, Silas, or ask us your questions?" Said the teen, snapping Silas out of his thoughts and turning to the young teenager. Up close, Silas could see a clear defiance in teen's expression.

"I...Yes. I am." He said, taking a step forward, and thus, closer. They visibly stiffened and the man paused, then, glancing around, moved to one of the three cots, sitting down. The trio of children did the same on the cot opposite him. "So," He began, the air filled with an awkward tension that refused to lift. "I'm told that you're each the opposites of your counterparts?"

"That's what they tell us." Jack replied cautiously.

"So...Miko is the crazy one?"

"Hey!"

Jack laughed while the girl in question looked offended, making a sound akin to a kicked puppy. Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her.

"She's not crazy, just..."

"Eccentric?" Raf offered. Jack nodded.

"Exactly."

"And Raf is quiet and shy." Silas commented, smiling now. It put the kids on edge when they caught it. "I can't tell you how many times I've wished for that."

Raf frowned, pressing closer to Jack, who patted his back. The older boy then smiled, mussing Raf's hair

"He's a tech genius, too. As smart as they come."

Raf beamed at the compliment, cheeks becoming a dusty red.

"Really?" Silas said, interested now. "M.E.C.H. could use more of those."

Raf whimpered, eyes widening. He clung to Jack desperately, and the older boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, glaring heatedly at Silas.

"Touch either of my friends and I swear, I'll make you wish you were _dead_."

Silas fell silent, looking surprised. Understanding, though, quickly took over before there could be further misunderstanding. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you all a scare. I have no intentions of 'taking' any of you. I apologize for my poor choice of words." He said, and Jack only nodded, still wary of him, as were the other two. Silas decided to try and help ease the trio's worries with simple questions. "What do you all like to do? I might be able to bring you all some things."

Jack regarded him with even further suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Silas offered a smile, and Jack absently thought that the others had been right about it being scary to see the man smile. Silas sat up a little straighter, unused to such a scrutinizing gaze from his 'son'. Or being looked at like a rabid dog that might snap at any moment.

"Games, music? What hobbies do you each have? I can bring some things to keep you all entertained." None of the three answered him, and Silas felt that he had, again, made the wrong move when Miko spoke up.

"I like music." She said, surprisingly quiet for a change.

"Oh?"

She nodded, seeming to gain confidence.

"Yeah! Shriek metal especially!"

"She's always playing on her electric guitar." Raf piped up, seeming to get bravery from Miko.

"And her favorite pastime is annoying Ratchet." Jack added, grinning now.

"Is not! It's just a perk to playing music!" She defended, hands balled onto her hips, and Jack merely sighed.

"What about you Raf?" Silas asked. "I can't imagine you need a laptop, seeing as the Nemesis is filled with computers..." He said, looking around the medbay, and sure enough, he could see at least three large computers for Knockout's needs.

"I-I...I'd like...A video game, maybe...?"

"Alright. What kind do you like?" Raf perked up, while both Miko and Jack grinned, knowing exactly what he would say.

"Racing games!"

"Yeah! Racing games are awesome!" Miko added, whooping excitedly at the thought of once again playing video's games. It was made sweeter, since racing was something that they could play together, taking turns with the loser swapping the controller with the one who hadn't played.

Still smiling, Silas then looked to Jack.

"And you? Anything you enjoy doing?"

Jack shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"There has to be something." Silas persisted.

Jack shook his head again.

"Not really. Thanks for offering, though."

Silas frowned.

"It isn't often I meet a teenager who doesn't want _something_."

"I do want something." Jack retorted. "I want you to stay at least fifteen feet away from Miko and Raf."

"If I promised that," Silas started dryly, "I would already be in violation of that 'rule'."

"Then back up." Jack replied simply. "You're a big guy. You can move that cot without a problem."

"And if I don't want to? I happen to be comfortable as I am." Silas countered, staring Jack down.

"Then I guess you won't know the answers to your other questions." Jack replied, meeting his gaze evenly. Silas frowned, then pushed the cot back a few feet, crossing his arms. Jack, satisfied with this, relaxed a tiny bit. "Now what is it you _really_ want to know? You're obviously just trying to make us comfortable with the questions you've asked so far."

Silas frowned slightly, not expecting for one so young to see through him so easily, especially when he'd had years of training while this boy had none. But then, with a resigned sigh, the man nodded.

"I thought it would be easier for you three if I started off easy."

"We're going to be cautious towards you no matter what." Jack pointed out.

"I already expected that." Silas admitted, face becoming stern. "Tell me; what has the other me done to make you all hate me so?"

Jack leaned back against the cot, hands resting on either side of him.

"He's the leader of M.E.C.H, which in our dimension, is an organization of terrorists that are trying to 'better humanity'," The teen raised his shoulders in a shrug. "At least, that's what _they_ say."

Silas became silent at this, watching for any sign of lies in the teen's voice. He found none.

"I believe that humanity needs to improve upon itself as well. But I suspect we have different methods, given your initial reaction to me." He said, firmly believing his words to be true. Surely he and the other Silas could not be similar, given to how these children were acting towards him. It would have been impossible.

"Depends. Do you and your group go around trying to kill any Cybertronian you can? Or torture people for information?"

"No. We merely study the technology that the 'cons have allowed us to have." He answered, voice calm and even.

"Then you're right. Your methods aren't the same."

"Good." Silas said, seeing Miko and Raf relax a fraction. He felt somewhat relieved that they had calmed down, and he shifted, trying to look as non-threatening as possible for the three. They were scared enough of him as it was, and he had to be careful that nothing else scared them. "So these Autobots of yours, what are they like?"

Jack smiled, eyes becoming distant as he fell into deep thought.

"They're...Amazing. Optimus is kind and warm, while Arcee is strong but has a good spark. Ratchet can be...Temperamental, but he's the best medic there is, and he does care. Bulkhead is the definition of a 'gentle giant', and Bee is as sweet as they come personality wise."

"Complete opposites of the ones we know then." Silas replied, noticing the longing look they had. They were missing their Autobot friends. Being here, under the eye of Decepticons, had to be hard for them, good or not. Still, he thought it best to let them know that the Prime of this world was never to be trusted. "The Optimus here is as dishonorable as they come. He wouldn't hesitate to kill his own soldiers if they were in his way, or to kill a defenseless enemy."

Silas saw that his words had an effect- unintended, but still there. Each became a little more daunted, more uncertain, and Jack was the first to recover, comforting his two younger friends.

"I'm sorry." Silas amended hastily. "I didn't mean to put you all down."

Jack shook his head.

"Just...Next question?"

"Alright." He agreed, moving on. "What is your world like? Is it different from our own?"

Jack casually rolled his tense shoulders. He knew nothing of this world's landscape, or its country's. He didn't even know that much of his own, having no interest in politics. Of course he couldn't help but pick up tidbits here and there, as adults seemed to love complaining about everything that went wrong in the government, but more than that, he didn't really care to know.

"I have no idea." He answered, and Silas drooped slightly, disappointed. "We mostly stayed with the Autobots just outside of Jasper. We went to some places, sure, but it's not like we did a geological study of each place we went."

"I see. I suppose it's for the best that they didn't let you stay in battlefields for too long."

Jack only hummed in agreement, distracted when he heard footsteps coming down the hall outside. June entered the room with her bag of medical supplies in hand. Silas and Jack could tell right away that something was off about her. She was nervous, her eyes flicking between Miko, Raf, and then Jack, on whom they lingered. When Jack didn't break the contact, she turned away. Her movements became a little slower, less precise as she fumbled with the zipper on the large bag.

"Knockout asked me to assist you with your injuries." She informed them, and the red mech in question raised a brow. "I think I can help with the bruising. I have some ointment that might help..."

Jack smiled.

"Sounds great. I'd appreciate it."

June blinked, surprised at just how kind the teen was. His tone was so warm and soft.

The thought saddened her. No matter how much this boy looked like Jackson, he could never be him. Not with the calm vibe he gave off, or that steady gaze. She had yet to hear his voice be raised, or break into a stutter while speaking to another or himself. He had more of a drive, it seemed, but lack the enthusiasm that her son was well known for.

"So...So take off your shirt." She said. "I need to see the extent of the bruising." Jack nodded, managing to dislodge his friends who were all but plastered to him. He peeled off his short, revealing his gauze-wrapped torso, along with a colorful array of bruises and scars. His ribs were quickly healing thanks to some different medications Knockout had concocted, but the bruises from when Soundwave had grabbed him were still vibrant. June resisted the shudder that ran through her at the sight of the boy's scars, instead moving closer to Jack. She touched a tender bruise, and the teen winced when her fingers traced the outlines of the bruises, feeling for anything that may pose a problem later on.

"I'm surprised that you don't have any new cracked ribs from these." She stated after a moment. "And Soundwave was the one who did this to you?"

"Yeah, it was Soundwave who did those new bruises. But it was just a misunderstanding." Dark eyes turned to the woman's face. "You know, if I make you so uncomfortable, I'm not going to force you to help me."

June felt rather guilty at his statement. Was her discontent so obvious?

"It's...Not that you make me nervous." She said softly, placing a salve over the worst of the bruises. "I simply miss my son."

"Well I don't want to make you feel worse." Jack replied. "If it helps...I miss my mom."

She smiled, as gently as his real mother.

"Maybe we can help each other then." She offered, blotting on another patch of gooey medication. "I may not be your mother, and you're not my son...But we don't have to endure the pain alone."

Jack only nodded, glancing at Miko and Raf. The two had seemed to all but forget Silas' presence and were now messing around, running about with the energy only those their age had.

"I'll be okay. I've gotten through a lot of situations before. I'm just worried about overstaying our welcome and about Miko and Raf."

"Trust me when I say that you won't." She said, some of her previous cheer returning. "The 'cons like children, even if they don't exactly show it." She said, gesturing to Knockout, who shifted, plating clinking as he moved away while scoffing

"As if!"

June rolled her eyes.

"It was meant as a compliment."

KO only huffed, looking back to his work, ignoring Miko and Raf as they ran about his pedes.

"Move away, you two." June laughed out. "You don't want him to trip and fall on you, do you?"

Miko pouted, but Raf didn't seem to mind the woman's directions and ran over to instead initiate a game of tag by one of the empty, giant Cybertronian med berths. Jack smiled to himself as he watched to two trip over each other and enjoy themselves. While tag seemed like a child's game to many, the trio of humans enjoyed playing it from time-to-time, when there was nothing else to do.

Raf was excellent at dodging, while Miko was good at running, and Jack often caught them both. Sometimes they worked together to outmaneuver him though, and he would oftentimes lose as a result. It was fun, silly, and drove them closer to one another in such a simple game.

But with Raf in what they called the 'clumsy stage', tag had become a little more dangerous in areas that weren't open. At least on the medbay floor, there was plenty of room.

So while Miko and Raf played, Jack kept an eye on them from a distance, while also watching Silas as June patched him up. Knockout would have kept an optic on Miko and Raf, if he were not already busy brewing energon for the ship's occupants, and there was no need to risk energon contamination with his patients.

Silas seemed to be deep in thought, eyes on Jack. The boy felt uncomfortable with how the man stared, but supposed it was because he was... _Married_ (oh how that made him shudder!) to June and wanted to make sure Jack didn't hurt her. He may have been June's son, but they knew next to nothing about these three kids, and until he knew more, he had no intentions of leaving her alone with them. At least not without a Decepticon in the room.

Jack looked down when June gingerly brushed her fingers along one of his scars. The woman looked up at Jack, concerned.

"Are these _all_ from the war..?"

Jack shrugged.

"Only half or so."

June desperately wanted to ask where the other half had come from, but didn't dare to, seeing a shadow pass across the teen's face. So she remained silent, finishing up her work, standing straight once she was done. "There we go. How does that feel?" She asked, and Jack shifted in place a bit, experimentally prodding his sides. He then smiled.

"That feels much better. Thanks a lot."

"Good." She said, smiling at him. "Don't be afraid to come to me if it starts hurting again, alright? I want you to get me if there's any discomfort."

Jack nodded.

"Alright."

"Now go on and play. I know teenagers don't want to sit around and watch their friends have fun." She told him, watching as Raf fell in an attempt to touch Miko's arm. Jack hesitated, then shook his head.

"Silas was talking to me and the others when you came in. I need to finish answering his questions." Hearing the teen call Silas by his name was...Strange, to the couples ears. It felt...Wrong, that his son did not refer to him as 'dad'. But, then again, this was not his son.

"What were you asking him?" June asked.

"I was about to ask about his life outside the war." Silas replied, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Not much of a life." Jack replied. "I had school, work and then I went home, if I wasn't with the bots."

Silas and June both frowned.

"You didn't...I don't know, go out and do things for fun? Movies? Dates?" June asked, confused. This boy didn't act like a sixteen year old...

"No time or money."

"But...I'm a nurse." She stated, confused. "Nurses make good money."

Jack shook his head, informing them of the state that his small, broken family was currently in. "In my world you're a single mother who's putting me through high school, paying bills, and trying to keep food on the table." He replied, form becoming tense. "I have a part time job to help her out. My money goes to bills, usually, or food. I'm lucky I met Arcee, or I might never have gotten a motorcycle." He said, and Silas raised a brow, but did not question the last part.

"The other me didn't remarry?" June asked, frowning.

"Nah...But she does seem interested in Optimus, and Agent Fowler _definitely_ has a thing for her." Silas tensed, clearly not happy with the thought of other men being with June. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the scowl on the man's face, whose jealousy was clear as glass. "Relax, she isn't with either of them." He told the man, lips twitching in a smile.

Silas didn't stop frowning. The very idea of June being with Autobot scum...It was ludicrous! The man's hands tightened into fists at the thought of June being with another, it angered him, as evident of the scowl on his face. Jack's reaction to his movement was immediate.

The teen stiffened, face becoming one of something that was a mix of fear and wariness, his shoulders hiking up high as he shuffled back a few steps to put distance between him and the man. Silas looked at the boy in shock, not expecting such a strong reaction. He stepped back, hoping to ease the tension, yet it didn't help. Jacks eyes were guarded, as if expecting an attack at any moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked the teen, standing up suddenly.

The boy gave a start, backing away even more, and Silas saw pure _terror_ flash through the teen's dark eyes.

"Silas, sit down." June ordered her husband, seeing what was wrong. "He's frightened."

The man looked confused.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"I know, but he think's you're angry with him, that you'll _hurt_ him. Please, just _sit down_."

"I'm fine." Jack suddenly said. His voice was stiff and no longer warm. "He doesn't have to do anything."

"Both of you, _sit down_." June ordered, leaving no room for arguement.

Jack did so, but ensured he was farther away than he had been before. Silas looked almost...Pained, as he too sat.

"Sorry." He heard the man mutter. "I didn't mean to give you a scare." Jack shook his head, looking over at Miko and Raf, who were oblivious to what had just occurred. They were panting for breath, having fun with each other while taking a small break from all the running and yelling.

"I think that's enough questions for now."

"Yes, I think we all need a rest." June concurred, nodding as she rose to stand.

"Miko, Raf!" Jack called over, seeing as June and Silas were getting ready to leave. The two stumbled to a halt, Raf bumping into Miko and sending them both tumbling. Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He really hoped they wouldn't end up breaking something during their time here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rian: Well, here's another chapter, posted just a little later than the previous ones. Me and Toa appreciate all the reviews for the last chapter! We love reading them c:**

 **On an unrelated note, I was sunburned yesterday for the first time in years, and that's not even the worst part! I have _color_ in my skin now! My wonderful paleness...ruined! Oh, and I got my fingers cut by a fan, so now I have this lovely indented scrape on my thumb _-_ Curse my clumsiness! Well, least I didn't have an ember pop onto my face this time, or have a glass door fall on me...**

 **ToaXabineh: Yeah...She's accident prone, if you couldn't tell -_-" She's had a shower door fall on her, a _shower door_! I don't even know how that can happen x_x Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Rian and I love reviews!**

 **Please read, review, PM, fav and follow the story!**

 **Sorry if there's spelling errors, spellcheck hates me -_-"**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Nemesis was silent, most of its inhabitants resting as the vessel drifted through the night sky. But Jack couldn't find any rest. With a restless itch in his body, he kept tossing and turning. Images of Silas consistently ran through his mind, startling him awake each time he neared the oblivion of sleep. His eyes felt tight, yet droopy at the same time, and his head was beginning to ache from where he laid on his pillow for too long, feeling a soreness building up. With a sigh, the teen sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the other two cots across from him, glad to see Miko and Raf were sleeping well. After having spent more time around the cons earlier that evening, they seemed to be mostly normal now. While Miko and Raf had acted clingy at first, Jack couldn't blame them. It wasn't often that one got sent into a world where their best friends were the enemy.

Then again, what did he know? For all intents and purposes, there could have been a countless amount of possible realities, so who was he to say that there wasn't someone getting lost in other worlds? It might have been an occasional occurrence, and none of them would ever be the wiser. Even worse, all those ideas made his head hurt even more, and he feared he'd never get to sleep with all those thoughts bouncing around inside his head.

Shaking his head, Jack stood, quietly making his way to the door, unable to take being in the room for another moment and feeling stifled and cramped. He needed to walk to stretch out his legs and clear his thoughts. He clumsily entered the pass code on the human-level panel, and the door slid open with a hiss, letting him slip out. Glancing back only once, to see if either of his friends had woken up from the slight noise, he hurried through.

Thankfully Knockout had thought to give each of them a map, a round device that also acted as a comlink to the others, in case they got lost. Which, given how every hall looked nearly identical in this huge ship, would likely be all the time in the days to come.

But Jack had a good grasp on how to read the map, and so he strode along the silent halls, dark eyes taking in the metal walls. It was...lonely, here in the corridors. But he didn't mind all too much. It was good to be alone at times, regardless of what others thought.

Jack turned a corner-

"Ouch!"

Jack could feel a distinctive ache in his nose now, having collided with something.

Or rather, he'd collided with some _one_.

It was big, hard, and of course, metal. It was also Megatron, who regarded him with a strange mix of apologetic worry and curiosity.

"Ah, my nose..." Jack grunted, grasping at the reddened tip. He thought he smelled blood for a moment, and clasped it shut with his fingers, holding his head forward so that none of it could slide down his throat. The large mech before him frowned, kneeling down.

"Jackson? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." The teen sighed. "Bloody nose, nothing serious."

Megatron was alarmed by the sight of the red liquid trickling through the boy's fingers, and the teen wobbled slightly. A hand moved down, deftly catching the teen before he could fall over. Now that the teen was in his hands, Jack was pushing at the large metal fingers around him, looking over the side as if contemplating on whether to jump or not.

"I-I'm fine." He assured Megatron quickly, taking his hand away from his face. The stem of the flow no longer stemmed, it trickled down past his lips, and dripped off his chin, plinking against Megatron's warm plating.

"I should contact June-"

"No!" Jack quickly exclaimed, making the mech blink. Jack reddened in embarrassment, lowering his tone. "It's okay, I just need some tissues. And an Advil before I get one wicked headache..."

"Are you sure? It would be a simple-"

"Yes! Please just...just don't call her." He pleaded, hoping the mech hadn't already contacted the woman with his internal com.

Megatron examined the boy for a moment, then inclined his helm.

"Very well."

By now, Jack had managed to peel off his overshirt, leaving the white shirt under it on and holding the other, short-sleeved garment to his nose.

"You can put me down now." Jack said after a moment, feeling the flow slowing down. "It's not like I cracked my skull or anything."

Megatron paused, then,

"May I ask why you are wandering the halls at such a late hour?"

"Nothing, really..." He said honestly, taking the shirt away from his face to look up at the tall mech. At the piercing gaze that Megatron was giving him, he added, "There's a lot on my mind right now, alright? Wouldn't you do the same, in my situation?"

A smile twitched at the mech's lip plates.

"I suppose."

"So can I get on with my walk please?" He asked impatiently, frowning when he saw he saw his hands were streaked with red. Great. Now he needed to go to the bathroom to wash off...

He yelped when Megatron stood, and Jack peered nervously over the edge of the mech's servo.

"U-uh-"

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the command room?" When he was given a surprised glance, Megatron clarified. "There are several polishing rags that Steve believes no one knows he has hidden in there, and you need to clean up. Besides, I could use company."

"I don't want to be a bother." He said as soon as those words were spoken. "I can find my way around-"

"Nonsense." Megatron dismissed, lifting the boy to his shoulder plating. "I believe I will very much enjoy your company."

"It's not that-" He began, only to be cut off when Megatron started walking and he had to hang onto the mech's helm to keep from falling off, and Jack swore he saw the mech smirking, but decided to dismiss it as a trick of the light.

Thankfully it wasn't long before they came to the large, circular command room in no time at all, given that Megatron knew exactly where he was going. Being over thirty feet tall didn't hurt either, and Jack sat in relief now that they had come to a stop. The room was mostly empty, bar a couple of vehicons who had dozed off while working. Jack laughed sympathetically at the sight, while Megatron chuckled. That was a difference, clearly visible in this Megatron, who tolerated the occasional slacking of his soldiers, as long as it was within reason.

Megatron smiled himself, the expression soft, and to Jack, creepy as hell. The mech went over to one of the computer consoles, and placed Jack on top. Bending down, he searched the underside of the machine, hand slipping through a hidden panel. He found what he was looking for- a large cloth that was like a large, fluffy blanket to the teen.

"Here, this should help with the blood."

Jack hesitantly wiped off his face and hands, dark eyes still staring up at Megatron warily.

But that didn't mean he wasn't thankful. In fact, he was very grateful for the cloth, as the drying red-brown flakes were beginning to itch. Thankfully there wasn't too much blood, and though there were a few spots left, he could make due until he took another shower. Megatron regarded him with a soft expression, and it unnerved him greatly. The last time he looked into those eyes, they had filled a cavern with a hellish red light.

"You...are very strange."

The comment took Jack off guard, but he quickly recovered and frowned.

"Thanks a lot." He huffed.

"You're welcome." Megatron replied with a wry grin, fingers starting up the offline computer that Jack stood on. Jack scowled at the dry humor, looking away. There were many choice words he could use, but that just...that wasn't him. "So, what's been on your mind?" Megatron asked bluntly, ignoring the angry look. Jack blinked, taken aback by the question.

"I...huh?"

A smile tugging at his lip plates and curiously raising brow, Megatron elaborated. "You said you had a lot to think about. Perhaps if you shared your thoughts, your mind not be so cramped."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking away. He hesitated before finally answering.

"Just...All of this. The Decepticons are good, the Autobots are bad...Frag, in this world _Silas_ is my dad..!"

"Yes, I imagine it's a lot to take in." Said Megatron, who gave the teen a pitying look. Yet Jack shrugged off the sympathy, having no need for it.

"I'll be fine. I always am."

The teen's bitter tone didn't escape Megatron's notice.

"I see. What was it in your world that you had to 'be fine' with?"

Jack's scowl returned as he looked away.

"Just stuff. Nothing big."

"That, I do not believe." Megatron stated, lowering his face to peer at him. Jack flinched away, the mech far too close for comfort, and averted his eyes. "I won't force you to speak of your past, but I will not tolerate being lied to."

Jack felt oddly like he was being scolded by his mother. _That_ was beyond creepy.

"Look, I'm not lying." He said, only to be taken aback when Megatrons face was mere inches from his. "Really, I don't know why you're making such a big deal! The Autobots didn't!"

Jack, realizing he brought up the bots and afraid he might anger the con before him, shut his mouth quickly. He ignored the pain in his mouth when he accidentally bit his tongue, too nervous as Megatron was giving him a sharp look. The teen looked absolutely terrified when he slipped, and backed off several feet.

"Look, just...I don't like talking much, okay? Let alone to cons." He hesitated, than added softly. " _Please_."

Standing straight once more, Megatron sighed, rubbing the back of his helm. The teen was too stubborn for his own good.

"I know this must be challenging for you, and your friends." He began, though Jack was only partially listening now. "I hope you can learn to trust us, Jackson. If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate find me."

Jack hummed.

"Who knows, I might. Optimus always wants us to try and see the good in others." The teen shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm not quite sure how to."

"It would help if you were to keep both your eyes and ears open when speaking to another person."

Jack grimaced. The mech had a point there.

"I guess." He sighed, dark eyes turning to the mech. "But even that isn't easy."

"No, it is not. Yet when has life been 'easy'?"

"Never, to my knowledge." The boy grimaced, running a hand through his hair. "Scrap, listen to me! Whining like a toddler, I must sound really bad right now."

Megatron was taken aback when Jack offered an apologetic smile. He thought he was _whining_? He was only sharing thoughts and observations, why would he believe that he was complaining?

"Sorry about that." Jack said, voice sheepish.

"No...No damage done." Megatron offered in return. "I have seen far worse from the shows that Knockout enjoys watching."

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Jack's lips.

"Knockout watches T.V.?" He asked incredulously.

"Very much so." Megatron answered, his own amused smirk coming out now, even as his optics perused the console screen before him. "I believe he enjoys the ones called 'soaps'."

Jack quickly hid a laugh behind a hand, turning a bit away to hide his smile. Knockout watched _soap operas_? This was most defiantly a strange universe.

Megatron chuckled as well, glad that he had managed to cheer the boy up. It was much preferable than the gloomy attitude from before. He inspected Jack as the boy continued to try and hide his amusement.

The boy didn't act like a teenager, he acted like an adult. He looked out for Miko and Raf, making sure they ate and rested (a true feat of skill, considering how much the two tried to avoid either scenario, being the energetic human children they were). But when his two friends had fun playing games or talking excitedly about interests, Jack would just...sit, and watch.

He had asked himself, many times, why a youngling such as he did not also participate in their games. True, he was not a social child, but it was obvious to everyone that they were close. Megatron did not think Jackson was simply too old for their antics he was like...like a guard dog, if what he had been told by June was correct. Always watching, always waiting. But for what?

The boy was also intelligent beyond his years, and it was easy to see. His eyes always revealed that he was thinking, much like a tactician in a way. Jack was an enigma...And Megatron was more than a little intrigued.

"So why are you awake?" Jack asked, bringing the mech back to earth.

"Work." He answered, pointing to the computer's screen, where he had been shifting through data as he spoke to Jack.

"This late?" Jack asked, confused. "When was the last time you recharged?"

Megatron raised a metal brow. The boy knew about a Cybertronian's need for regular recharge cycles? How much did he actually know about Cybertronians if he knew that?

"Two days ago." Megatron admitted, and was surprised when Jack gave him a look to rival a displeased Knockout. "Cybertronians can go longer without rest than a human, Jackson. There's no need for you to be concerned."

"A Cybertronian needs at _least_ six hours recharge for every thirty-one hours they're active." Jack pointed out, making Megatron wince. Scrap, he'd been caught.

"As I said, there is no need for concern. I have remained active for longer periods than this." He said. As leader of the Decepticons, it was expected of him to look over every detail in the ship, and at times, he couldn't afford to recharge for so long. There was too much for him to do.

Jack stood, crossing his arms and fixing the mech with a look.

"Should I go tell Knockout? I'm sure he wouldn't mind magnetizing you to a med berth."

"You wouldn't dare." Megatron growled out, narrowing his optics.

Jack met the gaze evenly, no hint of fear in his eyes.

"Try me."

There was a long moment of silence.

"...Fine." Megatron said, almost groaning. Jack smirked, satisfied at having 'won'.

"Good."

Megatron scowled.

"For such a little being, you can-"

"Be a pain in the aft? I know."

"Yes. That." He said, scowling at being interrupted. Jack yelped when he was tapped on the back of the head, hard. Hands went to his now sore head, dark eyes peeking out from underneath his bangs to give Megatron a glaring look."And watch you language. You shouldn't even know that word."

Jack only huffed.

* * *

Silas wasn't one to force others into uncomfortable situations, but this was a special case. While having asked many questions of the children, he had very specific questions for one very specific person.

Jack.

These pertained to the boy's strange behavior- not only around him, but around others, especially his young friends. Things he said had bothered Silas, and though June had tried to convince him otherwise, had decided that the only he was to be satisfied was to glean the information straight from Jackson's mouth.

But first he had to get the boy alone. Knockout was denying access to the children, stating that Silas' presence caused high levels of stress in the three kids who were staying in the medical ward. But if Silas was quick, he could get to Jack while the boy was retrieving some food for his friends and himself from the food storage the con's kept for human visitors.

With any luck, the boy was on his way there now. Given it was a fifteen minute walk, plus however long it took Jack to find what he was looking for, it gave him plenty of time.

All the same, Silas sped up a bit. He wasn't about to take chances.

Thankfully, he arrived just as the teen began rummaging through the cabinets and fridge, pulling various ingredients in preparation of a meal. Ensuring they were alone, Silas entered, the door sliding shut behind him. The man made sure to stand in a way that he blocked the door, determined to get the answers he needed.

Jack hadn't noticed him yet, back to the man as he searched the fridge. When the teen did turn, he blinked, clearly not having expected Silas' sudden appearance. He nearly dropped the food in his arms, only just barely managing to balance it all once again. Jack quickly shuffled back, putting one of the few tables in the room between them.

After a moment, Jack opted to ignore the man, going back to preparing the food before him, though his eyes never left Silas, watching him like a hawk.

"There's no reason to be so nervous." Silas said softly. "I just wanted to talk."

Jack raised a brow.

"About?"

Silas shifted, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Different things."

Jack turned his gaze to the food he was preparing (a couple years working at a fast food joint had given him a little knowledge on cooking, which he was now thankful for).

"More questions about my dimension?"

Silas shook his head.

"No. About you."

That seemed to surprise Jack quite a bit, as the teen halted in his work to look at Silas with confusion.

"Me? What about me? Did I do something wrong?"

Silas shook his head, quickly brushing the concern aside. "No, no, you did nothing wrong." He assured, moving to sit in a chair at the table.

Jack stiffened, seeming to debate whether or not he should move away or not. In the end, the teen didn't, focusing solely on the food preparation before him.

"Alright, then what is it?"

"I just want to know more about you. Considering this dimension's version of you is my son, that can't be all too unusual, can it?"

Jack grimaced at the word 'son', turning away to the nearby cabinets and grabbing a pan.

"Ask away."

Silas paused for a brief moment, then asked,

"Did my other self torture you?" He said bluntly, the question rather rude. "From how you shy away from me, and obviously despise my presence, it isn't hard to make an assumption."

Jack seemed to expect any question but that, judging by how he froze mid-turn.

"I asked if you were tortured by the other Silas." He repeated, speaking more clearly for the teen.

The boy was still for a moment longer, before he finally turned back to the stove.

"That isn't any of your business."

Silas narrowed his eyes as Jack turned the grilled cheese over. He had to get it out of him, even if that meant egging him on.

"So it's true?" Silas began, knowing he would regret this later. "They must have captured you then. Were they hoping that a teenager would crack and give up his friends secrets?"

He could see Jack's jaw clench, but the boy didn't reply.

"And I assume the succeeded, given how you refuse to talk about to anyone, even your friends. Is that why the Autobots were so hard on you?"

Dark eyes sharpened, and Jack sent a glare towards the man.

"Nice attempt at interrogation. Sure you aren't part of my world's M.E.C.H?" Jack jibed.

"Pretty sure." He replied seriously. " _I_ would have done a better job than they did."

That made Jack wince, and Silas grimaced.

"It's...It's none of your business!" Jack snapped at the man, cursing himself inwardly for thinking that he had been different. How stupid was he for believing that load of bull? And here he was, paying the price for it! "Look, just stop screwing around! Yes, he tortured me, and no, I didn't give any information. After a month the 'bots found the M.E.C.H base and rescued me." Jack turned blazing eyes onto Silas. "Now if that's all, please leave me alone."

A heavy sigh from Silas, who closed his eyes.

"That isn't all wanted to talk about."

"Great." Jack spat, scowling to himself.

Silas shifted, watching as Jack began frying something else, though he couldn't tell what. Probably more grilled cheese.

"What about your life at home?"

A pause, then,

"Wake up, go to school, go to work, if it's my day off I go to Autobot base and help watch over Miko and Raf. Then I go home, do homework, make dinner for myself because mom always works double shifts, then I go to bed."

"And what is you job, beyond watching Miko and Raf?"

Jack shrugged.

"I work at a fast food joint."

"That's not what I meant-" Silas started, then blew out a puff of air, seeing that the teen was doing his best to avoid looking at him as he plated a couple grilled cheese sandwiches. "Never mind. But I am sorry for being harsh. It's only to learn more about you Jackson. I didn't mean what I said."

Jack only grunted.

"It's not like I care. People do what they have to."

"Yes, we do." He admitted, standing again. "We should, however, remember that at times, there are more important things."

"I suppose. Anything else you needed?" Silas held his silence, debating whether or not he should continue to ask questions when Jack spoke again. "Look, if you have questions, just ask." Jack snapped. "As long as it isn't about anything the bots labeled as classified, I'll give you an answer."

A short, curt nod.

"Very well." He conceded, keeping his gaze on the boy, who rolled his eyes, turning back to finish cooking, slicing the golden brow bread in diagonal slices. "Your mother, is she like my June?" Jack shuddered at hearing Silas refer to his mother's doppelganger as 'his June', but replied all the same.

"She's a lot like this world's version of her. She's kind and warm, but she can be strict at times. She doesn't look as happy as this dimension's version of her, though..."

"Is that because she works constantly? Or does she want another man in her life?"

Jack choked on his tongue.

"Scrap! Don't say that kind of thing!" He snapped, instinctively recoiling at the thought of his mother kissing a stranger. "What?" Silas asked, amused by his reaction. Though the thought of June with another man bothered him, it appeared that it irked Jack far more given the redness that developed on his cheeks.

"This just gross, thinking of my mom dating!" Jack protested. "It's hard enough thinking of you two together!"

A smile twitched at Silas' lips. It seemed even Jack had the gag reaction to romance that all kids seemed to have. So he wasn't completely immune to the wiles of being a teenager after all. That was good to know.

"Ah, but wouldn't it make her happier, if she found someone like me?" He continued, laughing when the teen's blush intensified.

"Ew! Cut it out!"

"There's nothing wrong with your mother wanting a boyfriend." He teased, finding this highly enjoyable.

Jack scowled.

"Not funny! It's already weird enough watching Fowler flirt with her!"

Silas could vaguely remember him mentioning a man named 'Fowler'.

"So are they together?"

"No! Frag it, no! She's too busy working to date!"

Silas crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I see, she works often?"

Jack's face suddenly fell.

"I...yeah. I don't see her a lot."

"I see." He said, though honestly, he couldn't. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like for June to be unable to be home and her son not be there. She couldn't have been happy, that much he did know. Jack shrugged it off.

"But its fine, I see her on the weekend, and she sometimes visits the bot base on her breaks."

Silas frowned. What kind of life was that, when a mother and he son couldn't interact on a daily basis? It seemed very lonely, for both of them.

Jack sighed.

"Well if that's all, I should get these to Miko and Raf." He said, holding up the grilled cheese.

Silas nodded.

"Thank you for answering my questions. I'll be seeing you around later, then?"

Jack grimaced.

"Probably."

"Good. I'll be keeping in touch."

Jack frowned as he left.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I'm sure you will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rian: I'm going to be so bored over the next few days ._. Don't leave me Toa! ~Latches onto ankle~**

 **Toaxabineh: Yeah...So if you couldn't tell by Rian's reaction, I'm going away for a few days! So the next update won't be for a little bit, because I'll be gone until Sunday, and then it takes a couple days to brainstorm a chapter! Sorry about that, but I made sure Rian and I finished this chap before I have to go tomorrow!**

 **This chapter talks about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (also called PTSD). It is a real, actual mental illness common among those who've been in a war zone or have had a traumatic experience. Neither Rian nor I know much about PTSD, so if we get something wrong, we apologize! I assure you, we did our best though!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, PMed, faved and followed this story! Please continue to do so! We like knowing what you all think of the story, and if you have any ideas, then please do share! We'd love to hear them!**

 **Sorry for any spelling problems, spellcheck doesn't like me -_-"**

 **So...Yup! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 ** _White walls were the first thing that greeted Jack when he came to awareness, one that filled him wit dread. Light shined down from above, partially blinding him as he thrashed around, finding his arms strapped down. He hurt badly all over, open wounds letting a small bit of blood flow freely down his skin, and then he heard the sound of steps, and scowled when a scarred, smirking face came into view._**

 ** _"I see you're awake."_**

 ** _He felt dread fill him as Silas walked around the table, the teen biting down on his lips when the man prodded at the wounds marring his flesh. "All these look so painful. You know, you could make all this stop. All you have to do is give us the information we need..." Jack glared at him darkly, and in reply to the man's comment, spat a glob of blood at him. The crimson stained spit landed squarely on the man's cheek. "Or, we could take it to the next level." He added, frowning and wiping the spit from his face with the back of his hand._**

 ** _Jack only scowled, turning his head to stare stubbornly at the far wall. Silas' frowned deepened._**

 ** _"Very well. The next level it is."_**

 ** _Jack swallowed thickly when a M.E.C.H scientist entered the interrogation cell. More torture drugs? They couldn't be that cruel, could they?_**

 ** _His heart sunk as the scientist grabbed a syringe from the nearby trolley of medical equipment. When the man turned to him, Jack struggled fiercely, but the bindings were on his arms too tight, he couldn't move when a cold needle sank into the side of his neck. His blood turned into fire in his veins and-_**

Jack sat up with a strangled gasp, eyes wide and terrified. As he looked around wildly, Jack tried to register what was going on. It took him a moment to realize that he was in the medbay of the Nemisis, and that he'd only been having a dream. A horrible one, but a dream all the same...or could a memory be considered a dream, even?

Nearby, Raf and Miko slept, undisturbed by his sudden awakening. The room was dimly lit by a single emergency night (for the benefit of the trio of children), and in the light, Jack could see his clothes were soaked through with sweat.

This had been the third nightmare he'd had this week, and they were not getting any better. This had been the worse one in fact, the vivid memory of his torture still clear in his mind as the day it happened.

He was glad that the Silas of this universe had been gone the past few days, handling some recruit training for M.E.C.H.

Forcing his breathing to slow, Jack tried to ignore how painfully hard his heart pounded against his ribs. Kicking off the blanket covering him, Jack swung his legs off the edge of the cot.

He sat there, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair, his free hand wrapped around his middle where scars stung painfully. There was no way he'd get back to sleep like this.

With a sigh, Jack stood carefully on his shaking legs, going to the door. The halls were quiet, as they always were at night time. Jack glanced both ways, then decided to head for the rec room. It was a nice area, one he enjoyed, because it had many windows that looked out over the sky. Maybe a little bit of a view was all he needed, and the rec room wasn't all too far, and so it took only ten or so minutes to reach it. When Jack entered, though, he was surprised to find it wasn't empty.

Near one of the large windows with a cube of energon...was _Airachnid_.

She was looking out the window, and seemed not to have noticed his entrance, seeing as she continued to sip on her energon without turning around. If he was quiet enough, hopefully he could manage to sneak back out...

"What are you doing up?"

Jack winced. Scrap.

"Uh...well..."

The femme turned to look at him, a smile playing on her lips as she raised a metal brow.

"Well?"

Jack shrugged, looking down.

"I had a nightmare."

"Ah." She said, patting the spot next to her for Jack to sit. He awkwardly obliged, being lifted onto the table so they could look at each other better. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's fine, I've had nightmares before."

She hummed, contemplating this.

"Humans are so strange. Cybertronians don't have dreams." Airachnid said, drumming her fingers against her thigh. "The closest comparison to dreams is when our memories reply during recharge. But as I understand it, it's not the same thing."

Jack winced.

"More similar than you'd think." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh? Perhaps you can explain."

Jack blew out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"I have nightmares that are just...horrible memories. Back home, I'd have them about..." Jack hesitated, but then steeled his nerves. "Back home my nightmares were about my dad."

Airachnid frowned. A father was the human equivalent of a creator in Cybertronian culture. Creators were meant to be kind and loving to their sparklings...yet it seemed that Jacks father had not been.

"I've seen Silas and this world's Jack interact for years. I thought fathers were good?"

Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, well, not mine."

Silence fell, neither of them saying a word. What could one say in this situation, Airachnid wondered, seeing as it must have been a tender subject for Jack, and she didn't want him to think she was prying. Finally, she decided on a course of action.

"What was he like?"

Jack looked at her, alarmed. No one had ever bothered to ask him _that_.

Jack pursed his lips, debating what to say, then he sighed, looking back out the window.

"My dad was...Cruel. He drank, he gambled...He wasn't that way when mom and him got together though. It only started when I was born. He'd go out, drink and bet, then he'd come home and smack mom and I around. I had it worse than mom, I think he was more mad at me than at her. I think he just didn't want a kid."

"A sparkling...a child, is the most precious creature there is." Airachnid stated, a deep frown on her lip plates. "He was a monster, to do such things to you."

Jack laughed, but the sound held no humor. "Yeah, well, he's in jail now. I'm fine, I've gotten over it. I haven't had many nightmares the past year, especially since I met the bots."

Airachnid felt guilt in her spark, but refrained from showing it. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said, stroking his back. The teen tensed momentarily at the touch, but then slightly relaxed when she didn't try to harm him, relaxing as the smooth strokes continued.

"...Like I said. It was all in the past."

"You're stronger than you look." She said, looking back out the window. "More so than the others."

Jack chuckled.

"I see I'm growing on you, huh?"

She grinned wryly, gently flicking the boy's shoulder. He chuckled, rubbing at it.

"Maybe. Kind of like rust in my undercarriage." She teased, optics filled with mirth.

Jack pressed a hand to his chest.

"That hurts me right here!"

" _Suuuure_ it does." Airachnid teased, rolling her optics.

"No really!" He egged on, grinning as widely as she. "I think you might have broken my heart..."

"Oh you be quiet."

Jack only grinned.

* * *

Jack sat in the command room, watching Miko and Raf run about and laugh. He had dark rings under his eyes. The whites surrounding a depth of blue had become slightly red, stressed from the lack of sleep over the past few days. He jumped, startled, when the whir of a bridge sounded, the strange colors swirling around in the spacious room. He settled down though when it was only Airachnid and Breakdown, something that would never have eased his mind before. Even thinking about that made him feel weird.

Then, Breakdown's door opened, and Jack felt his stomach sink. Did Silas really have to be here, he thought angrily, thinking that the man had been too nosy lately, always asking questions about his private life and...and...

Jack's mind went blank when the man looked at him.

Silas smiled when he saw his step-son's doppelgänger. He started to go over-

A crash echoed through the room, making everyone jump. Jack ignored the glass cup he had accidentally knocked over, panic pulsing in his chest. He leaped down and, before anyone could get a word in, the teen tore out of the room, leaving the 'cons and humans that were left in stunned silence at Jack's unusual behavior.

"What in the..."

"I'll go talk to him." Silas said, starting for the door.

"That might not be such a good idea Silas." Said Breakdown, frowning at the man. "He doesn't like you very much."

"Then who's going to go after him?" The man demanded.

A long silence fell...then...

"I will."

Everyone looked up, surprised when it was Megatron who spoke.

"Megatron, I am more than capable of handling the boy-" Silas started, only to be cut off.

"No. There's something wrong with him right now. You will not help."

"I am _not_ going to _hurt_ Jack!" Silas stated angrily, miffed that he couldn't speak with his own son.

"And I don't believe you will, Silas. But did you see his eyes?"

Silas frowned, thinking back. His eyes...?

They'd been...terrified and almost...feral. He'd seen it somewhere before...And then it hit him. He'd seen it with soldiers who'd been tortured, and had a relapse into their memories. It was PTSD. But...from him? Or rather, his doppelganger...

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Megatron turned to Starscream.

"You have command until I return." Starscream smirked, giving a mocking salute to his Lord, to which Megatron merely rolled his optics. "And I better not come back to find the ship blown in half." He stated firmly, poking the seeker in the chassis to emphasize his point. Starscream only scoffed, leaning against the wall with his elbow.

* * *

Jack sat in the energon storage room, head in his hands. His heart wouldn't settle, the image of Silas running constantly through his mind. He could almost feel the straps on his wrists, the injections...So many terrible things that he wished he could simply forget, but his mind wouldn't let him.

"Jack?" The teen gasped, looking up in alarm, seeing Megatron had entered the room. Moving forward, the mech knelt down. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Jack quickly lied. "I'm okay."

"Jackson," He said softly, hoping to reassure him.

"I said I'm fine." Jack snapped. His eyes were blazing. He then seemed to realize his disrespect, and looked down, unable to meet Megatron's gaze. "S-sorry. I just...I had a rough night."

"I understand that you have been having nightmares?" He asked. The teen looked away, chewing on his lower lip.

"So Airachnid told you."

"She did."

Jack scowled. Couldn't anyone keep secrets around this place? "I'll be okay." He said. "Just...Silas...he-"

"Triggered a reaction in you. You suffer the human mental illness known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Jack sighed.

"PTSD. Yeah, I have a little issue with that."

"I would be surprised that someone as young as you would have such an illness, but given your past history, I am sorry that I hadn't considered the possibility sooner." Jack snorted, and Megatron frowned at the reaction, displeased that the teen wasn't taking him seriously, merely brushing off his attempts to help him.

"No one would expect it."

"Regardless, as an occupant of my ship, you fall under my responsibility."

Jack sent the mech a dry look.

"I'm sixteen, not a baby."

Megatron gave him a look.

"I know you're nearing adulthood, as far as human years go, but that is no reason for me to neglect you."

"Airachnid is my guardian. Not you. I'll be fine either way, I always am." The teen hugged his knees to his chest. "First time I had an episode was in school. _That_ wasn't fun."

"I can't even begin to imagine." Megatron admitted, drawing his servo down to the floor. "Perhaps we can arrange sessions to help you deal with your PTSD. Knockout could easily manage-"

Jack shook his head.

"I can handle it. I got through lapses at work, at home alone, while on missions...I'll handle it just fine.

"That is unacceptable." He stated, ignoring how the boy glared at the floor. Megatron was too upset that no one had helped the boy with his disorder to care that the boy was sulking. "You _will_ receive the help you need, like it or not." Jack was scowling now, and shouted at him when he next spoke.

"I don't need help!"

"That is a lie." Megatron reprimanded sharply. He blinked, surprised when the boy recoiled slightly at his tone, fear flashing momentarily through his eyes. Megatron's gaze then softened. "I apologize, I did not mean to speak so harshly." Jack didn't answer, and instead averted his eyes, trying to make himself small and unnoticeable.

Megatron grimaced.

"Jackson, I'm sorry."

"I know."

Megatron sighed, gently scooping up Jack.

"Why don't we go see Miko and Raf. Surely they can lift your spirits."

If anything, Jack merely slumped further in the hand, wrapping his arms around his legs. This day was not getting off to a good start, he though,t as he was taken back to the others.

* * *

Jack watched quietly as Miko and Raf ducked and ran about under the pedes of 'cons who were _trying_ to train. He had been taken back, much to his dismay, and now occupied himself with his friends, staying closer this time. They were causing a fair amount of trouble, running through the training room. Jack chuckled when Raf tripped a bit, catching himself with his hands as he nearly kissed the floor, more clumsy today than usual.

"Easy Raf. We don't want your glasses to break." He said aloud, and the boy gave him a sheepish smile.

"I know!"

Jack shook his head to himself with a smile, looking around. He paled when he saw Silas staring at him and quickly averted his gaze. He knew it was silly, that this Silas wasn't cruel and wouldn't hurt him, but thanks to his nightmare, every time he looked at the man he could feel the torture drugs in his blood.

It gave him the creeps to see a once cruel and merciless face staring at him with worry and a strained smile. Jack finally gave up trying to stick around and act like he was fine, so he stood and left the room. Maybe some time alone would do him good. Yet Silas followed, giving him chills on his neck as he tried to lose him in the halls.

He turned left...Only to find a dead end, and he quickly turned to go the other way-

And ran smack dab into Silas. He tumbled to the floor, landing with an 'oof!' and rubbing his aft as the man stood like statue. Jack winced, standing back up as he stared at the man with a mistrustful gaze.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

The man frowned at his tone.

"I just wanted to talk."

A raised brow.

"About?"

"You, obviously."

Jack frowned.

"Well I don't feel like talking." He replied sharply, trying to go around the man, scowling when a large hand grabbed his arm.

"Can you at least hear me out?"

"Look, you didn't do anything wrong, alright?"

"No, I didn't. But others have." He continued, refusing to let go.

Jack glared, trying to pull his arm free.

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business!" Silas snapped, keeping a firm grasp on the teen.

"In what way?!" Jack's scoffed. "You're the _other Jack's_ step-dad, not mine. You have no right to demand anything."

"I may not be your step-father, but that doesn't mean that I don't care, Jackson."

"Yeah, that's so touching." Jack spat. "But I don't have to talk to you. I don't have to, and I don't want to."

"Too bad, because you can't avoid me forever."

Jack scowled.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to answer any questions. You asked all the important ones a few days ago."

Silas frowned, grip tightening a fraction.

"I think I deserve to know why I made you panic earlier."

Jack jerked his arm away, then shouted,

"It's none of your damn business!"

A long silence fell, nether speaking.

Silas looked surprised at the tone the boy had used, and Jack looked equally alarmed. The teen's face quickly showed guilt.

"Sorry, I just...it's been a long week, and I know you're not the Silas in my world...but I just don't trust you."

"Really? I wouldn't have known." He commented dryly, frown offsetting the scars on his face.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, just...it's not something I talk about. Not with you, not with anyone."

"Jack, you can't keep this bottle up inside."

"I've been doing it for months, I can keep it up."

"Not indefinitely."

Jack shook his head.

"It was some PTSD. I have lapses from time to time, I always get over it."

"Considering you panicked earlier? You haven't 'gotten over' it."

"It was one time." He retorted. "I'm fine now, okay? Now get out of my way!"

As Jack went to side step the man, Silas moved in front of him, clasping his hands on his shoulders.

Jack flinched violently, fear flashing through his dark eyes.

"Let go." He quickly snapped.

"No. I need you to talk to me. I look at you and I see my son."

"I am not your son! Not now, not ever!"

"My point is that I want to help!"

"I don't care! I don't need you, or anyone else! Not Megatron, Airachnid, or Arcee-!" Jack promptly shut up, tears pricking his eyes at the thought of his partner. Taking a deep breath, Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "Just...please. I don't want to talk. I want to be alone."

Silas could feel the boy trembling under his hands, and his fatherly side screamed at him to comfort the teen. Slowly, hesitantly, he held the teen closer to him, allowing him to cry into his shirt. He was honestly surprised that this hadn't happened sooner. With all that had been placed on Jack's shoulders, Silas had thought this would happen much sooner.

Jack sniffled, eyes closed and slightly puffy from crying. He pressed a hand over his eyes to hide his tears as the man tried to help him, tensing up when Silas rubbed a hand over his back, and it was instantly visible that the teen wasn't used to a comforting hand. By now, Silas was beginning to suspect some of the boy's scars were from abuse. That thought made anger boil in his veins, but he hid it as to not frighten Jack in his unstable state.

"Come on. I think you need a day off the ship. June won't mind if you stay at our house for today."

Jack didn't respond, crying quietly now, a buzz in his ears as he wiped away a few tears, though more came. He felt like a fool right now. Why was he crying? He shouldn't be, he had to get a hold of himself! And in front of Silas of all people...dammit, why wouldn't it stop?!

But the man only rubbed a hand up and down his back, guiding him back through the halls. Jack kept his eyes down, feeling ashamed of himself. How could lose control himself at a time like this? They soon reached the groundbridge room. Silas looked at the vehicon at the controls.

"I need a bridge to my home, please."

The vehicon nodded, turning to the controls. A red vortex soon swirled to life, and Silas led Jack through. Jack groaned, grabbing at his stomach, feeling sick and woozy as soon as he entered. It was brief though, and Jack soon found himself in a not so familiar abode, feeling awkward and strange. Not only did he lose control of his emotions, he had allowed Silas to lead him to a new location...which his instincts screamed was terrible mistake on his end.

Yet when he took in the home, he couldn't help but mutter "Whoa..." As it was far larger, more spacious than the small home he and his mom lived in. Modern furniture occupied the floor, a flatscreen facing a couch, and light pouring in from a window to his right.

Silas chuckled softly.

"So I'm guessing this isn't like your home in your world?"

Jack slowly shook his head.

"S-so... you're well off?"

"You could say that." Silas replied. "June? You here?"

"In the kitchen!" A voice, June's voice, called back.

"Is dinner ready?" He asked, smiling now as he led Jack to a couch.

"Yes, it- oh...Jack."

Jack offered a shaky smile.

"Hi."

She raised a brow at her husband, continuing to stir what appeared to be a mixture of flour in a large bowl.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring home company."

"Jack needed some time way from everything. The stress is finally getting to him, I'm honestly surprised it didn't happen sooner." Silas explained as he moved over to her. He leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "PTSD lapses."

Realization crossed the woman's face, then understanding, and she smiled at Jack.

"Well, I'm glad to have a guest for the night. The house won't feel so empty now."

"Thanks, m-...miss..." Jack said, catching himself.

June laughed softly.

"Silas, why don't you show him around? He can stay in our Jackson's room."

"No, it's fine." Jack said quickly, waving a hand dismissively. "The couch'll do."

"Nonsense." June replied, giving him a look. "I refuse to make you sleep on the couch."

Jack sighed.

"Okay..."

Silas chuckled. It seemed Jack knew better than to argue with June.

"Go on you two." She ordered them, holding out a spoon almost defensively. "I'll have the table set by the time you come down."

"Hope it's not tofu..." Jack muttered, heading for the stairs.

June and Silas shared a confused look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rian: And we're back! With a longer chapter than normal at that c: Makes me happy to get back to writing the story, and the reviews were especially nice. We do take the time to read them all, and we always appreciate the feedback!**

 **Toaxabineh: And I am back from my trip! Yay! Rian survived! XD**

 **So this chapter is extra long to make up for my absence!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's faved, followed, reviewed, PMed and read this story! Please continue to review and let us know what you think, or if you have any ideas!**

 **Disclaimer's on my profile!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, spellcheck hates me DX**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Raf had been nervous when he learned Jack had been taken off of the ship to recover from a PTSD attack. He worried about what would happen to Miko and himself, without Jack around. Jack always made Raf feel safe, like Optimus did, and so without the older boy around, he didn't know what to really think.

But he trusted Jack. If Jack decided it was safe enough to leave him and Miko alone with the Cons, then he'd trust Jack. He'd trust his 'big brother'. And Miko wouldn't let anything happen to him either. Well, at least not by something that she didn't cause herself, or if she didn't drag him into another groundbridge...

Raf looked up when there was a clatter of metal and a laugh. The tween smiled as he saw Miko enthusiastically tell Steve the Vehicon a story, effectively distracting him as Knockout worked on fixing some rather painful wire damage.

"You really climbed into Bulkhead, right as he was storming the warship?" Steve asked, with what Raf assumed was disbelief. It was hard to tell, since Vehicons didn't have much of a face.

Miko beamed, nodding.

"Yup! I nearly hurled, but I was okay!"

"She got in trouble, later." Raf added in shyly.

"I bet so." Steve whistled, seemingly impressed by her bravery. "You could of been torn to shreds!"

Miko waved off he concern.

"Nah! Bulkhead would never hurt me!"

Raf smiled to himself, shaking his head as he looked away, big brown eyes focusing on Knockout and his work.

"Y...You...you missed a wire."

"Hm?" The medic said, brow creasing slightly as he took in Raf's words. "Oh. You're right." He said, going back and tweaking the missed wires back into place. He then paused before glancing back up to Raf, frowning. "Wait, you know Cybertronian wiring anatomy?"

Raf hesitantly nodded.

"Ratchet taught me, at least a little bit."

"How much is a 'little bit'?" Knockout asked, curiosity buzzing around him now.

Raf looked down embarrassedly, unsure if he was causing an offense or if he had angered the Decepticon medic. "I...I know the basic anatomy, the wiring and cables...I understand how energon line leaks are patched, and I've watched Ratchet wield plating..."

"Interesting..." He said, impressed by the childs knowledge. "I would like a demonstration of your skills. Come here, will you?"

Raf went bright red.

"H-huh?!"

"It's a small thing." He assured, gesturing to a tiny, frayed wire in the mechs side, whose helm was now facing him.

"Uh, doc, not that I think the kid's lying but, uh...don't you think he's a bit young to be working on me?"

Knockout gave him a swat to his helm, and a sharp clang rang in his helm and in the room.

"You shut it. Your lucky I'm fixing you up after you dumped paint all over me last week!"

"It came off with water!" He tried, only to be hit again.

"Just shut it. Let Miko finish her story while Raf and I finish up here."

Raf jumped slightly when Knockout picked him up, setting him by the vehicon's side.

"Here. Show me what you can do."

"A-are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to accidentally cause harm to Steve. He was only taught the basics after all...Ratchet hadn't felt the need to teach him more than that, since Ratchet went onto the battlefield so rarely, it was unlikely that he would be kidnapped or otherwise rendered useless...But Knockout nodded.

"Of course. Now, tell me the damage you see."

Raf hesitated, then turned back to Steve, adjusting his glasses.

"W-well...the wire here is frayed, probably by an accident with some sharp metal. It's not...not too bad, but it needs to be replaced."

"Good, good." He hummed, and Miko peered over to see what they were doing. "What else?"

"What else is there?" She asked, hair falling down about her as she leaned. "It's just a bunch of wires!"

Raf shook his head at her.

"No, there's more. There's a small leak in this energon line over here, but I can't fix that since energon is harmful to humans. And...and some of his plating is dented inward, it has to be fixed, because if he moves too much while it's like that, he could accidentally sever wiring or even another energon line."

"Near perfect analysis Raf. I couldn't have said it better myself." Knockout said, giving the boy a small, friendly wink. Raf beamed, cheeks dusting red in his joy. Miko laughed, slinging an arm over his shoulder, a face splitting grin on her face.

"Looks like your big ol' brain wasn't hurt while we hopped over to this world!"

"M-miko!" He exclaimed, cheeks darkening with embarrassment now.

Knockout chuckled. A big brain indeed.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to expect of his doppelgänger's room. But when he stepped in, he hadn't expected the walls to be covered in words written in big black marker. All over the floor, random items were scattered, among them were pieces of paper, markers, pencils, books and knickknacks of an unknown nature. Seeing his expression, Silas smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about the mess. June and I were on a trip, and Soundwave was watching Jackson. He doesn't exactly enforce the idea of cleanliness."

Jack only nodded, going to one of the walls, seeming to ignore the cluttered floor. He gently ran his long fingers under one of the words scribbled on the wall closest to the messy bed.

' **THE VOICES ARE GOOD** '

The word ' **GOOD** ' had been crossed out and was replaced with ' **BAD** ', only for that to be crossed out and replaced with ' **GOOD** ' once more.

"What are these...?"

Silas sighed.

"Our Jackson...he has several mental illnesses. Schizophrenia is one of the main ones. When June and I realized that writing things out helped him, we gave him a bunch of washable markers and let him have at it."

"Oh..." Jack muttered, scanning the room for more sentences. They were emblazoned everywhere on the wall, some mildly humorous, and others that alternatively made Jack sad as he read the words.

"Does...it bother you?" Silas asked. Jack blinked, surprised, as he looked back at Silas and he shook his head.

"What? No, of course not. Why would it?"

Silas seemed a bit taken aback.

"Jackson has brought in other friends before and they...didn't take it so well."

Jack shrugged, turning back to the wall and looking over a few more words that had been scribbled.

"Everyone's got something about them that's off. Who'm I to judge?"

"True enough, I suppose." Silas said, managing to turn his inspecting gaze away, instead making up the bed after shuffling sheets of paper into a stack and placing it onto the nightstand. "Will this be alright until tomorrow?" He added, feeling a twinge of curiosity at how the boy would reply.

Jack smiled slightly, nodding as he turned to the man once more.

"Yeah, it's perfect. A lot bigger than my room back home, actually." He glanced at the closet beyond Silas' shoulder. "Would it be alright if I borrowed some clothes from his closet? Or will that bother him, once he comes back?"

The consideration that this version of Jack was showing for his doppelgänger was astounding to Silas, who slowly shook his head. This was a amazing, and gratifying, that Jack wasn't bouncing off the walls, music blaring from the speakers at full volume and the teen singing to it just as loudly.

"He won't mind. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Said Jack, moving over and sliding open the wooden screen door to check out the shirts for something that wasn't too flashy or out there.

He frowned when he found all the shirts to be sleeveless (with his heavy scarring, he always liked sleeves) but he couldn't be picky right now.

"Go ahead and get changed, then come down for some dinner." Silas told him, going to the door.

"Yes sir." He responded, keep his voice calm even as nervousness crept through him. Would they say something if he wore these clothes? He couldn't possibly stay in his own dirty clothes now that he had said he wanted to change. So, biting back his displeasure and fear, Jack wrestled off his clothes and settled on a short sleeved shirt and simple jeans.

The only saving grace was that it was thankfully void of skulls of or any death metal bands and the like. Shaking his head to himself, Jack carefully stepped over the objects on the floor (he didn't want to break anything, after all) and managed to get to the door. Once safely in the non-cluttered hallway, Jack went downstairs. June was working on setting food on the table, while Silas was sitting down already. Jack was quick to move forward and help his mother's doppelgänger.

"Here, let me." Jack quickly offered, taking one of the platters from her arms.

"No, no, it's fine-" She insisted, yet Jack had already moved away from her, setting it onto the table.

She paused, seeing the dark, deep marks that littered the boy's arms. Seeing this, Jack offered a strained smile.

"Not everyone has a dad that loves them."

June felt her mouth go dry, and found herself unable to say anything at the sight of the boys heavily scarred limbs. Jack looked away, sitting down. While he felt tense, having to sit beside Silas, he felt better with his mother- no, her doppelgänger, on his other side, though June was looking tense as well, and kept her eyes facing downward as she readied the table. Silas was obviously feeling awkward, but didn't express it other than the flickering of his eyes, and Jack was grateful that the man didn't ask him anything.

Jack was honestly surprised to find the food wasn't organic tofu, but rather chicken and rolls with some steamed vegetables. A simple, but nonetheless filling meal, he thought as he grabbed a piece of the bread.

"I guess there's one big difference between you and my mom." Jack joked in hopes of lightening the mood. "She always makes organic tofu."

Silas looked a little queasy at the idea of tofu, while a startled laugh left June.

"Really?"

"Yup." Jack nodded as he scooped some of the vegetables onto his plate, as well as a few pieces of the chicken. It all smelled delicious.

"I can't imagine eating that night after night." Said Silas, disturbed by that idea. Jack grinned slightly (seeing Silas so unsettled was actually quite funny, in his opinion), a small laugh escaping him as he took in Silas' disgusted face.

"It's not every night. Mom has so many shifts at work, I usually am home alone and make myself something."

"And...you never set the house on fire?" Silas asked suspiciously.

Jack sent him a strange look.

"What? Of course not! I have a part time job at a fast food place, I'm no stranger to cooking."

"That's a relief." Silas responded, blowing out a weary sigh.

Jack couldn't withhold a smile as he dug into his meal. The three ate in silence for a few minutes, before Jack took it upon himself to relieve the tension in the air that had again settled over them.

"So...how exactly did you guys meet? The Cons have mentioned from time to time that they've known you both for awhile."

June looked surprised, taken aback by the boy's polite attempt at conversation. Even Silas seemed a bit startled, but then again, both of the adults were so used to dinner with _their_ Jackson, who conversed with himself and the voices in his head rather than talk to them. Jack waited patiently for a reply, which June soon gave instead of waiting for him to rush his next words or speak to the air.

"Well...the Autobots attacked the hospital I was working at, at the time. The Decepticons came to chase them off, as did Silas and M.E.C.H, since they work together."

"June was in the hospital's daycare center, where our world's Jack was. He was only two, at the time. I was looking for anyone who had failed to be evacuated, and your mother, well..."

June frowned as the man grinned.

"I _thought_ you were with the Autobots." The woman muttered.

Jack frowned, confused.

"What happened?"

June looked away, cheeks red, while Silas' grin widened.

"She attacked me with a bone saw she'd grabbed from one of the operating rooms."

Jack blinked once, then twice, before he found the words to speak again. "She attacked you with a _bone saw_?" He asked incredulously. The idea of his mother attacking anyone was...ludicrous, at best.

"I thought he was going to attack me!" June defended her actions, frowning while Silas chuckled.

"I think you made it clear by that point." He remarked, a wide smiling taking up most of his fast. "I still have the scar." He said, pointing to the horizontal slash across his face, and June huffed, looking away.

"So...what happened?" Jack asked. Silas sighed, shaking his head good-naturedly as he continued the story.

"Well she got in one slice, but I managed to grab her arm and stop her. After calming her down, she patched me up and I helped her and Jack escape out the back door." He smiled at June. "The next few days I kept thinking about her, her kindness and warm voice, her strong will, and about the little baby boy with big eyes, and I couldn't stay away."

"Even after she cut you up?" Jack asked, grinning now.

Silas shrugged.

"That just added to the attraction."

"You're pretty weird." Jack laughed, while June scowled at them both. "But I guess it works for you two, and it's not even the weirdest thing that's happened to you."

"No, it's not. Seeing a completely sane version of our son, _that's_ the weirdest thing."

"Not that strange..." Jack muttered, frowning.

June gave Silas a warning look. They were about to tread dangerous waters here if they weren't careful. They all ate in relative silence, and when they were all finished, it was Jack who stood and began to gather the dirty dishes. June made to stop him, but he shook his head at her, grabbing the plates anyway.

"I'll clean these up." He told June. "It's the least I can do for you guys, since you're letting me stay the night."

"Are you sure?" June asked, feeling guilty. "You're our guest-"

Jack waved off the concern.

"I'll feel bad if I don't help out. You guys just relax, I'll take care of these."

"Alright. If you're sure." She said, standing up. Silas was already heading toward the living room.

She supposed Silas did have the right idea, letting the boy choose what he wanted and leaving him to it. This version of Jack was independent and wouldn't change his mind once he'd made it.

June glanced back only once, watching as Jack went to the kitchen.

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Jack managed a few hours of sleep without any nightmares. No tossing or turning, no covers twisting around his legs, or sweat soaking the pillow under his head, or the muffled screams he would sometimes make. He just...slept. And that disturbed him, when he woke up.

He sat up straight, confused when soft, dim rays of light peeked into the window, and he was not in the pitch black of night, panting. That was strange...he'd thought being in a house with Silas only two doors down the hall would provoke thoughts of torture. Then again, his mom was two doors down...He shook his head. No, not his mom. Her other self. It wasn't okay to call her that, when she hadn't raised him.

Still...it was unusual that he had managed a full night of sleep in this house, in his unstable counterparts room.

With a sigh, Jack stood.

He rubbed his hair, tangled now and yawned, stretching his arms out.

Now what to do? It was too early for anyone else to be up, it was five-thirty...he could have a look around, couldn't he? Silas and June were likely to be asleep at this hour, so he had to be quiet if he was going to look through the house. The last thing he wanted was for them to wake up and yell at him. He'd sooner go back to the Nemesis under Knockout's care than to face the wrath of Silas. Or worse, June.

So, pulling on a sleeveless shirt, he went downstairs, out the back door, and as soon as the air touched his skin, he knew this wasn't Jasper. That was something Jack could easily tell. The morning was nice and cool, but it wasn't the frozen dawn Jasper went through. It certainly wasn't a desert either, given that there was more greenery in the backyard than the whole of Jasper...It was a nice change. However, Jack frowned when, in the blooming sunlight, he saw a nearby area that was fenced in.

Intrigued, Jack moved over to the fenced area, opening the chain-link gate and stepping in. Targets were at the far end of the area, and to the left was a weapons rack with several different guns and knives. The sight of the weapons made Jack feel uneasy. He hesitantly went over to the paper targets, examining them. One of them had been used recently, judging by the holes that peppered it, while the others weren't touched. It must have been Silas, he realized swiftly. Seeing as the man was in M.E.C.H and fought with Decepticons against Autobots, he had to keep his aim sharp somehow. That realization did not make him feel any better.

"A bit early to be awake, isn't it?"

Jack jumped, whipping around.

His heart gave a jolt when he saw Silas standing there, closing the gate and staring him down like he was an intruder, he should run, get away from this man before-

"Are you going to say something, or just stand there gaping like a fish?" Silas said, seeing all the boy could do was stare at him with doe eyes.

Jack winced, looking at his feet.

"Sorry, I know I should've stayed inside, I just...I was bored."

"I didn't say there was a problem." Said the man, walking over to him. "I take it you're interested in target practice?"

Jack looked at him, alarmed, but quickly shook his head.

"Wh-what? No! I just...I wanted to see what was out here."

"And you have." He said. "Do you want to have a go?"

Jack shook his head again. Using a gun? No, no that wasn't allowed, the bots and his mother would get mad if they found out he picked up a weapon.

"N-no, it's fine."

Silas chuckled, moving over, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I take it you aren't a fan of violence?"

Jack shrugged, looking back at the target.

"More of...no one would be happy if I did anything remotely violent."

Silas frowned, looking the teen up and down. The boy shifted awkwardly, feet busing themselves by scrapping against the cold cement court that had been poured here.

"You don't seem the type to have a physiological breakdown..."

Jack snorted, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

"That's not why."

"Then what's the reason?"

Jack shrugged, gaze turning away to search the treeline beyond the tall, chain-link fence.

"Mom doesn't want me to end up like my dad..." A bitter frown. "The bots don't want me to be irresponsible and hurt someone."

"And if you get in a tight situation, what do they expect you to do?" Silas countered, scowling now. "Run and get caught without a chance to defend yourself?"

Jack sighed, carding a hand through his hair. "No, run and _hide_. If I get caught, it's okay, just as long as Miko and Raf are safe. I can handle being tortured for information but...I don't think I could handle if they were kidnapped." He said truthfully, and Silas frowned. Jack didn't care if Silas didn't approve though, so long as it kept his friends safe from harm.

"That isn't right. You should be allowed to defend yourself if you're in trouble."

Jack only shrugged again.

"It's just how it is."

"I'm going to change that."

"What?" Jack asked, startled gaze turning to the man. "N-no! No, I'm fine!" But Silas was already going towards the weapons rack. "I don't need training in weapons Silas!" Jack called out, feeling fear as Silas picked up a gun, the urge to run bubbling up inside his chest.

"I don't feel comfortable knowing you're going around, waiting to be captured." He turned to Jack. "Please, just...do this so I can feel at least slightly better about you running around on a battlefield. Do this so this crazy old man can feel a bit better when you're chasing after your friends."

The gentle voice and concerned expression were so out of place to see that Jack hesitated.

"But I...the Autobots wouldn't-"

"You can't always make everyone happy, Jack. If it keeps you from getting hurt, then I'm sure they'll get over it." Jack wanted to argue with him, but he knew Silas was right. What if he was captured again? He wasn't so sure that he could withstand another month of torture, even if the lives of his friends were at stake. Still, Jack gave a rather violent flinch when Silas pressed a simple handgun into his palm, and Silas smiled slightly, hoping to reassure the boy. "Don't worry, I promise it's not going to shoot you of its own free will. Just keep it pointed away from yourself and you'll be fine."

Jack gave him a dry look before tracing the feel of the metal in his hand. It was smoother than he had thought it would be, and he could easily grip it. The weapon was heavy, but not overly so. It wasn't nearly so scary as it was when in an enemy's hands, he couldn't help but notice. It was stunning that such a small thing could kill so many people in the time it took him to blink. He jumped when Silas placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from the targets.

"Over here." He said, gesturing to a line that had been drawn.

"Look, I don't...I don't know about this, I don't think I should do this, I don't want to get in trouble-"

"Don't talk." Silas said, moving to his side. "Just listen to my instructions."

"But-"

"Hush."

Jack reluctantly did so, finding his hand being moved into the proper position, arms moved so that he could brace for the impact of the gun going off. He wondered, absently, if this was what it was like to have a dad. To feel...safe.

"Now, just take a deep breath..." Jack did so, trying to ignore the trembling in his fingers as Silas adjusted them for him."Now aim carefully. Keep both eyes open, and your grip tight."

"Silas, I can't do this, I-"

"Fire."

Jack's finger twitched without thought, and the bullet hit within the upper right of the circle. Jack felt a bit embarrassed that he hadn't hit closer to the red dot at the center, but when Silas spoke, it was with a smile in his voice.

"Good, very good."

"Really?" Said Jack surprised by the praise.

It almost hurt Silas, seeing how just a little praise seemed to make the boy's eyes light up with such hope...But he was glad that he could lift the boys spirits, even if it was in such a small way. The smile he was given made it worth it. He wondered if he boy was ever praised for anything, but he shook these thoughts away, helping the boy aim once again.

"There four more shots left."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked hesitantly. "We might wake up mom..."

"She went to work already."

Jack winced slightly at that. He and Silas were alone...

"That early? She gets up earlier than my mom..."

Silas only chuckled.

"Well, she does it to keep her mind busy. Fire."

Again, Jack's finger twitched on the trigger without thought.

"And she's excellent at her job. The hospital couldn't run without her." He added, seeing the bullet landing closer to the middle this time.

The boy reacted so beautifully to the slightest direction, it was rather shocking. He was a natural at this, with just a little help he was capable of truly amazing things.

"I can imagine." Jack replied. By now his mind wasn't on the gun in his hand, but rather on the conversation.

"She'll be back around one, and then we can go back to the Nemisis. Fire."

A third bullet, this time even closer.

"Better with every shot." He complemented. "Make sure to keep your arms steady."

Jack only hummed, eyes dim with thought.

"Fire." Silas said once again, adjusting the boy's aim a bit to the left.

Another twitch, another bullet.

This time it was at the edge of the center of the target.

"One more left."

"Yeah..." Jack murmured, trying to keep his arms steady as they started to shake.

Silas frowned slightly.

"Hey, it's alright. Calm down."

"No...i-if the bots knew...if they find out that I've been shooting a gun-!"

"They'll be grateful for it when you're in battle with them, whether your enemy is a Decepticon or M.E.C.H." He said, clasping his hands onto Jack's shoulders. "It will allow you to defend yourself and your friends."

"It makes me more like dad."

"No, it doesn't Jackson. Wielding a gun does not make you an abusive person. It is our choices that set us apart."

Jack shook his head, lowering the gun.

"No, it isn't." He replied, voice wavering.

Silas grimaced. Just what had been put in this teen's head? He couldn't even defend himself without guilt!

"Don't think like that." Silas told Jack, keeping his grip on his shoulders.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

"I...I think I should get back inside.'

"Jackson-"

Jack pushed the gun into his hand.

"Thanks for showing me how this works. I'm gonna go clean up."

Silas narrowed his eyes as the teen ran off into the house, leaving him alone in the shooting range.

And things had been going so well...

* * *

The house was bigger than Jack had thought. For the past half-hour he'd been exploring the extensive basement that doubled as a back-up vault for M.E.C.H. He knew he wasn't supposed to be down here, but he was bored and curious. Besides, down here was better than having to sit around and wait for Silas to suddenly attack him. He shuffled through the room, taking in every object and piece that he could see, most of which were old, broken machines, or medical supplies. There was a large computer against one wall, no doubt to review security feeds.

The teen turned his attention to a large crate marked 'Confidential', and his curiosity piqued. He opened it, peering in-

He froze.

No. Nonononono! It couldn't be, it couldn't! How...why?! Why did they have this down here?!

Rage suddenly blinded his senses, and before he knew it, he was chucking one of the small bottles in the box at the nearest wall, a cry of anger tearing from his throat. The small bottle shattered, its contents spraying across the walls and floor, and another bottle soon followed, then another, Jack yelling unintelligibly his anger was so great. The outburst did not go unnoticed, as Silas came flying down the stairs minutes later, further angering the teen.

"Jackson! What in the world are you doing?!" Jack didn't seem to hear, continuing to chuck vial after vial, still yelling, his words blurring together so badly that he couldn't be understood. Silas hurried forward, grabbing the boy's arms. "Jack! Jackson, listen to me! Jack!"

"You _son of a glitch_! You _liar_!" Jack spat.

"What're you talking about?!"

"I can't believe I thought I could trust you!" Jack yelled angrily, struggling to pull himself free.

"Jack-" Silas started, before seeing the box behind the boy. His eyes turned to the smashed bottles, then he scowled. "What is wrong with you?! Are you trying to hurt yourself?!"

Dark eyes glared up at him, seeming to pierce into his soul.

"I can't believe you." The boy hissed. "I thought you were different."

Silas frowned.

"What? Jackson, I don't know _what_ you're talking about!"

"This!" Jack held up the vial in his hand in a near crushing grip. "I'm not stupid, Silas! These are torture drugs! I can't believe I trusted you! I'm such an idiot!"

"They're not _mine_!" He responded angrily. "I confiscated those from an Autobot base!"

Jack froze, the anger slowly fading from his face, replaced by confusion.

"Wh...what?"

"They were taken from a hidden Autobot base where Ratchet experimented on prisoners!" He said, a vein throbbing in his head now. "We salvaged everything within the base to determine what they were planning, not to torture others ourselves!" Jack didn't seem to know whether or not to trust him. Silas let out a frustrated growl. "For the love of- how do you even _know_ what these are? They're marked with their medical names, a teenager shouldn't know-..."

And as Silas stared at Jack, at the teen's trembling form and pained eyes, he felt a nagging sense of dread. "...No..." He released Jack, and the teen's arms fell to his sides while Silas looked desperately for a clue that his sudden suspicions were wrong.

He found none.

"No, you...who...Someone...has used these drugs on you...?" Jack looked away, not replying but rather opting to glare at the remaining vials in the box. "Jackson, I need you to tell me the truth. Did someone use these drugs on you?" Still no reply, the teen only glaring bitterly at the crate. "That's...how you know what this is, isn't it? It was used on you..."

"So?" Jack spat. "You shouldn't keep this stuff around, you should've destroyed it the first chance you had!"

"I needed it as evidence."

"It's a _torture drug_!"

"We weren't going to use it on anyone!" Silas then shook his head. "I swear- that isn't the point anyways! It was used on you?!"

"...Yes." Jack said, a bitter taste in his mouth. "By you."

"Me? I would never-"

"Not _you_. My world's you."

Silas mouth felt dry as he looked down at the boy, his eyes roving over the many scars over his arms, taking in the large pinpricks over where veins lay. Had he done this?

Jack turned away.

"Look, just...I want to go back to the Nemisis. This," He gestured at the crate. "Makes me sick."

"Let's go upstairs first." He said, guiding the teen (a little forcefully) up the stairs and into the hallway.

Jack pulled away.

"Look, I just want to go now."

"I know. But give me a minute, alright? We need to get you cleaned up..."

"I'm fine." Jack retorted, but Silas gave him a look, and the boy went silent. Jack allowed himself to be led to the bathroom quietly, where he was sat down on the toilet while Silas rummaged through the medical supplies in the cabinets.

Jack stared at his feet quietly. He hadn't meant to lose his temper like that, but when he saw those vials, remembered the burning in his veins, the pain...

And now he had glass in his hand, as Silas 'kindly' reminded him, yet he couldn't even feel it. At least not until a pair of tweezers started pulling out the small shards, and tiny trickles of blood flowed down his hand.

Jack gave a slight start, trying to draw his hand away, but Silas held it firmly.

"Hold still." He said, pulling out another shard.

Jack winced.

"Ow..."

"I know." Silas said grimly, placing the pieces of glass onto a paper towel.

"I don't like it here..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that this would happen." A pause, then, "You're lucky, none of that drug got into you through these cuts."

"Mm..." Was all the teen 'said', eyes cast downward.

Silas glanced at the teen, eyes calm despite how he grimaced.

"Once June gets home, we can all go to the Nemisis, alright?"

"Why not now?" He grumbled, a scowl on his face.

"Because your mother wants to go too."

"She isn't _my_ mom."

"She's as good as."

"No, she's not."

"Oh? She's not? She cares for you, treats you as her own..."

Jack's eyes darkened with anger.

"Shut up."

Silas frowned, none too gentle with the next piece of glass.

"Watch your tone."

"O-ow! Hey!"

"Treat me with respect and I will treat you with respect."

"That's not what I-"

"If you tell me to shut up, then I'm not going to be nice about getting all this glass out." Silas stated firmly, meeting his eye. "We will be waiting for June, _then_ go to the Nemisis."

"...Fine" Jack muttered, wincing when Silas pried away another piece.

Silas silently sighed to himself. This was something he'd have to bring up with Knockout.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rian: Glad to have another chapter out of the way c: So much editing...it's tedious!**

 **By the way, how does one issue a challenge fic? I've always wanted to see a Transformers Prime fic that focused around Unicron. Like if he hadn't rejected the human race as his progeny? Or...if Unicron being the core of the planet actually had an effect on humans in a physical/mental way?**

 **Or maybe something with Jack returning to Cybertron's past, becoming a bot himself? Could be before or during the first stages of the war, and he could see what his Autobots friends were like before becoming involved in the war? Maybe everything wasn't as black and white as it appeared. Or maybe...**

 **Toaxabineh: -_-" Yeah...Rian seems to forget I know how to ask for a challenge fic _._ Ah well! Anyways, thank you to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, faving, PMing and following, I think you'll all like this chapter! At one point, a couple of the torture drugs used on Jack are mentioned, and they are actual drugs! Rian looked them up and everything! She has to have the most interesting internet browser history in the world! XD**

 **Also, There's a little authors note at the end of this chap, so please look it over when you finish the chap!**

 **Sorry for any spelling issues!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jack watched Silas from the doorway in the hall, the house quiet, except for the T.V., which Silas had turned to a hunting channel. He had been invited to watch and wait for when June came home, but had declined with a scowl and a hidden flick of his eyes, saying he would rather spend time in 'his' room.

Not that he intended to do that. Far from it, he wanted out of the house, away from this man and his oppressive nature that made the whole situation unbearably awkward. He had to wait for the right moment though, so that he would not be heard or seen leaving. He was good at sneaking out by now, having done it the few months his mother hadn't known about the bots, and so it wouldn't be too hard, or at least that was his hope.

He waited until the T.V. went on commercial, and people started talking loudly about products that Silas surely didn't care about, and quietly opened the door, and shut it again just as softly. Now to get out of the yard without being seen...which meant he would have to avoid the windows in the living room.

Taking a deep breathe, he crept along, close to the wall, keeping himself lowered, practically crawling under the bushes now. Almost there...!

He barely withheld a cry of joy when he made it, all but running. He didn't care where he ended up, only that he got away from here. He didn't recognize any of the streets or houses- not that he thought he would, considering this was likely a different state. But as long as he could be alone, he didn't care, ignoring the people he ran through and their angry remarks, nearly falling over a bike in his haste. He found they were close to a range of foothills, near some mountains. They would be a good place to hide until the cons could pick him up.

Fortunately, the town was only marginally bigger than Jasper so finding his way to the outskirts had been easy enough. The hard part had been traversing the hard, uneven surface that made his legs burn. He stopped running when he found a tree he could rest against against without a sharp rock jabbing him in the leg, and sat down, crossed legged against the bark. Taking his time to regain his breath, Jack took in the scenery around him.

Mountains and hills, as far as the eye could see, and an average sized town cradled in it's center. A little on the chilly side, but Jack could see the appeal it had. Quiet, like Jasper had been before he had met the Autobots.

He took in a drag of air that settled heavy in his lungs, and he rested his head back, eyes sliding shut before regret settled in his chest, now that he had time to think over what he had done. Silas had taken him into his home, and June had welcomed him, even letting him borrow their sons clothes...and he repaid them by running off.

But...after this morning, he needed time to himself. After that morning, his stress had built up to a boiling point, and he needed time to think.

Only now, he hoped that when he was ready to go back, he could actually find his way to their home. He hadn't exactly paid attention to detail when he ran, and getting back was going to be, no doubt, a pain in his aft. Silas was so going to yell at him. And mom would ground him until he was thirty! Again!

"Scrap..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. But when there was a sound akin to crunching gravel, Jack gave a start, a metal clang ringing out through the hills. Birds scattered from the trees, and Jack was on his feet swiftly, looking about to see who it was. Yet he saw nothing, and no one.

"H...hello?" He called out, receiving no answer in return, and Jack felt dread settle in his stomach. He tried again, keeping the fear out of his voice this time. "Hello? Is someone there?"

The next thing Jack knew was the the taste of dirt and rock in his mouth, face planted and skidding against the ground. He skidded to a halt, struggling to try and get up.

"Wh-what the frag?!"

He heard a giggle behind him, but before he could turn around, his head was forced downward into the ground. Struggling to breathe, he fought against the cold, metal hands pinning him.

"S-scrap!"

"Well what do we have here, a little lost human?"

Jack felt his heart stop at the voice. He knew that voice...No. No, it couldn't be. Not _her_ of all people. As he soon found out after being roughly flipped over onto his back, he saw that it most definitely was. Her blue plating was much darker, and the pink lining on her frame and in her eyes were now red, he instantly recognized it as Arcee, baring down at him with a grin that twisted her normally beautiful features.

And yet...he couldn't bring himself to be scared. He looked at this femme, and could only see his partner.

"Let me up." He quietly demanded.

"Bossy this time, are we?" She said, laughing at his expense and pushing her foot down harder, pushing the air out of his lungs. Jack gave a sound of pain, glaring slightly, not backing down from the femme.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play hard to get with me." Arcee snapped, though the grin remained.

"I'm telling the truth, frag it! I mean look at me, do I _look_ like this dimensions Jack?"

The femme paused, frowning as she looked him over. The arms were certainly different, and he didn't hold the same, crazed look in his eyes that she adored. "You...don't look like you..." She admitted, tilting her head ever so slightly, causing the teen to scowl irritably at her. It was a cute look on him.

"That's because I'm not this world's Jack!"

"Either you're crazier than usual...or you're telling the truth...!"

"Who would even try using that as a lie?!" Jack asked incredulously, struggling. "Now let me up!" Almost reluctantly, Arcee removed her pede, allowing the teen to catch his breath and sit up. When he did, he looked fully into the femme's optics, a certain malice in them. "Why are you even here? The cons protect a place nearby, if they see you here..."

"They'll what? Open fire on me while I have you as a hostage?" She cut off, circling him now, like predator and prey. Jack had to watch her cautiously, never having his back turned to her, all the while feeling an ache in his chest at the sight of his 'partner'. She was not even remotely similar to his closest friend.

"I'm good at making my own exits."

"Is that so?" She said, using a sharp digit to tilt his head up before transforming her other servo into a blaster. "I think I'll need proof of that."

Dark eyes sharpened, pupils dilating as Jack's brain rushed. "You sure you want to do that?" Jack asked her, keeping himself focused on Arcee's expression for a change. She seemed to find it fun to frighten him. He had to keep her amused, for his own sake. If she became bored with him, it could end with him in a body bag sooner rather than later. "You seem to have history with the other me. Wouldn't it be a shame to waste an opportunity like this?"

A slight grin.

"You noticed, hm?"

"With how you were talking?" He scoffed. "It's obvious you know me somehow."

"You do make a point. Even if you're not as fun as _my_ Jack, I suppose you'll make do. For now."

"How do you know him?" Jack asked, hoping to stall her. "He's a con ally."

"Why, we have similar interests, you could say." She said, and Jack felt her fingers pulling at his hair painfully.

He stepped away, frowning. He did his best to keep distance between him, taking small steps back. This only seemed to amuse Arcee.

"Such as."

Arcee strode forward leisurely with each step he took back.

"Oh, we just had a little... _arrangement_. He'd share an energon sight the cons found, and we'd have some... _fun_."

Jack frowned.

"Fun?"

She giggled again, and Jack gulped, trying to take another step back, only for Arcee to grab his front by the tips of her fingers and pull him dangerously close to her face.

"You know, now that I've gotten a closer look at you, you're even cuter than your counterpart." She grinned, fingers moving up and down his scarred arm, Jack wincing when she pinned them to his sides with one hand, keeping the other one planted firmly under his chin. Biting his lip when those same claws dug into his tender skin, he did his best to ignore them as he tried to talk his way out of the situation.

"So you two were...intimate, huh?" He asked, voice cracking toward the end.

"Sometimes. Other times we would just explore, have little adventures, hm?"

"R-really?" He asked, voice reaching a new high when her cold fingers touched his bare stomach. He had a really bad feeling about this, which had more to do with that crazed look in her eye than it did of any scenario he could think up himself. He struggled, managing to get free and deciding to make a break for it. He turned, quickly running towards the more rocky terrain in hopes of finding a hiding place.

"Oh, I _love_ it when they play hard to get." Arcee laughed, giving chase.

Jack ducked around a large boulder, heading for a small crack hat was in one of the steep foothill's rocky sides. He could hear the femme laughing, and Jack felt an odd sense of déjà vu. Reaching the tight crawl space, Jack quickly squeezed in, going back far enough that he couldn't be reached.

"This day couldn't get any worse..." He muttered, hearing Arcee nearing his hiding place. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for a miracle...

Then suddenly...he couldn't hear Arcee anymore. No footsteps, no taunts... _nothing_. Had she left? He hoped so-

A hand shot in, and he screamed, rushing out of the rocks that had now become a deathtrap rather than a safe haven.

He hadn't taken four steps before he was snatched up. Jack instinctively kicked out, as little good as it would do to a metal hide, doing everything in his power to escape Arcee-

"Easy Jack!" Said a voice that was most definitely _not_ Arcee's.

The teen looked up in alarm, confused, and he saw the frowning face of Airachnid staring back at him, optics narrowed. A relieved sigh left Jack, and he looked around quickly to see if Arcee was anywhere near, just in case.

"Is she gone?" He asked.

"Soundwave's making sure of it."

Jack let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god for that." He said, giving a tiny smile to the spider femme. "I thought I was done for sure."

"Why are you even out here?" She demanded. "You were supposed to stay with Silas and June."

Jack winced.

"It's...a long story."

"One that we'll have plenty of time for when we return to the Nemesis." She warned, voice laced with concern. Jack groaned. Scrap...he pulled another Miko, hadn't he? This was going to go down on his record for sure. The cons would never let him live it down.

* * *

When they did return to the Nemesis in an awkward, tense silence, Jack had been placed down onto the floor, and immediately given an earful from Airachnid.

"Just what were you thinking, running out of town like that?" She demanded of him. Jack sighed, not even trying to interrupt as she continued her tirade. "When June get's back, she's going to-" Airachnid started, only to stop when the teen looked down dejectedly.

"I'm sorry. I know it was irresponsible. It won't...it won't happen again. I swear it won't." Jack said dejectedly, figuring it best to get it done and over with before it could escalate further.

"Jack, I just want to know why you ran off." She said, bending down on one leg, looking down at him with concern for his well being, confused as to why Jack wasn't even trying to defend himself, it seemed so...odd. Teenagers always had an excuse on hand, be they good or bad. But Jack only scowled, staring at his feet.

"I needed time alone. I was stressed."

"You couldn't wait a few hours?" She persisted.

"I should've."

He then peeked up.

"About this world's me. Did you guys know...?"

"What, that he has a little deal with Arcee? Of course. We only spoke about the smallest energon deposits around him, and never told him any crucial information."

"How did you know he wouldn't be hurt?"

Airachnid sighed, looking tired now.

"Because he was too amusing for her to want to kill. She sees him as an interesting toy, and we always kept tabs on him anyways, and she knew it."

"Then why would she keep it up?" He asked, curious about the nature of this Arcee. "Shouldn't she have gotten bored with him?"

Airachnid shook her head.

"With Jack? Life is _never_ dull."

* * *

Silas sat with a sigh, not meeting the optics of Megatron or Knockout. He didn't want to have this conversation, but his was vital information if they were to help Jack during his stay upon the Nemesis.

"You said this was serious, Silas." Said Megatron, gazing down at their human ally. "Speak."

"It's about Jack."

Knockout looked down from his datapad at this.

"Go on." He urged, seeing the expression of the man. It was solemn and grave.

"I...don't know where to start, really. Two things stood out. You both have seen my home, you know that shooting range in the back?"

"Yes, I am well aware that you teach Jackson how to handle guns." Said Megatron, his tone suggesting that he did not think that this was the best idea Silas had, given the boys mental instability.

"Well I found Jack out there this morning. He was curious, I suppose, and when I offered to show him how to handle a gun...well, his reaction was strange.

"It wasn't like our Jacks first time, was it?" Knockout asked, worried now. "Did he shoot someone in the foot? Blow up a gas tank?"

"No, it's nothing like that, he...he didn't want to learn. I convinced him, since I want to know he can protect himself if worst comes to worst, and when I was showing him how...it was like he was an entirely different person."

"As in he exhibited the behavior of a second personality?" The doctor persisted, cutting in once more to Silas ire. The man shook his head.

"No, not in that sort of way! It's just...frag, it's been drilled into his head that even _thinking_ of picking up a weapon is a crime!"

"That is nonsense." Scoffed Megatron. "A gun does not shoot itself. Surely he knows this? Jack has shown his intelligence many times now. I find it difficult to believe that he finds such a tiny weapon to be evil."

Silas rubbed the back of his neck.

"He is afraid he would be like his abusive father if he learned how to use a weapon, and he thinks the Autobots would hate him if he learned how to fight."

Megatron frowned deeply, while Knockout seemed to struggle with not cussing out anyone responsible for Jack's train of thoughts. How could the Autobots allow the boy to delude himself this way? They should have known that the boy faced problems of his own, and to neglect training any of the children for the battles too come...it was foolishness, at best. Silas then looked down, a strange flash of sadness flickering across his face.

"And then...scrap. What happened later was worse."

"What 'happened later'?" Knockout questioned, fingers tightly gripping the datapad he held.

"Jack ran back into the house after his episode, I thought he had gone up into his room to relax. I was wrong." He said with an embittered edge. "I heard him yelling and screaming in the basement not long after, going through a box of items I had retrieved from the latest Autobot excursion. Then he started screaming at me about be a liar."

He sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"I got angry at first, he was destroying evidence, there was glass _everywhere_. Imagine my surprise when Jack actually _recognizes_ the contents of the bottles he was chucking around."

Megatron searched his memory files for any type of jar, bottle or vial they had retrieved from an Autobot storage safe. He suddenly felt a violent twist of nausea in his tanks. "Which vials..?" He asked slowly, dreading the answer, which Silas soon gave.

"Haloperidol, Sulfafurazole, some others...not only did he know what they were on sight, he thought I had been the one to use them."

"And exactly _how_ did he know what they were?"

Silas grit his teeth together, jaw locked tight. "He knew because it seems that his world's version of myself decided to try and get information from him by using those drugs on him." There was a long, painful moment of silence. Then Knockout suddenly slammed the datapad in his servo down on one of the examination tables, turning and stalking towards the medbay doors.

"Knockout, where are you going?" Megatron demanded.

"Where do you think?! To find my patient!" He snapped, leaving the room before he could be stopped.

"Knockout-!" Megatron shouted after him, only to have a door slam in his face.

The large mech sighed. He hoped this wouldn't end up leaving behind a big mess.

* * *

Airachnid stared down at Jack, frowning. 'Irresponsible'. That was he word she kept hearing as Jack berated himself while apologizing to her for running off. She wasn't sure why, but the word stood out and sent unpleasant static up and down her spinal struts.

It was almost like he was obsessed, unable to forgive himself for his actions, causing Airachnid to worry if it was mere neglect that on the Autobots part that had the teen rambling, or something deeper. It was one thing to always expect him to be the responsible one, another entirely to berate him on experiencing his youth. So she did the only thing she could.

Picking the boy up, who was mumbling 'Irresponsible' again, she placed him on her leg plating, and said with a soft voice, "Jack, I'm sorry."

The boy immediately went silent, mouth still open as if to speak, though nothing came out.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you." She said, and the boy made to say something, though she cut him off. "I was worried. I saw you from the city lines, with Arcee-"

"But I shouldn't have run off, it was-"

"If you say irresponsible one more time, I swear I'll smack you!"

Jack frowned.

"That isn't fair."

"It is fair, because you've been jabbering on about it like a madman." She replied tersely, flicking him in the head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"What's going on here?"

Jack and Airachnid looked up, both surprised to see Knockout.

"Nothing." Jack said hastily, standing up. He was about to jump down from Airachnids leg when Knockouts hand snatched him up, surprising him enough to make him jolt. "H-hey! I've got legs you know!"

"Yes, I can see that." The medic replied dryly, turning to leave.

"Hey!" Airachnid snapped. "I was talking to him!"

"Yes, and now I am talking to him." He responded coldly, taking his leave from Airachnid quarters.

"That was...kind of rude, you know." Jack commented, looking up at KO with confusion.

"Hmph." Was all the doctor responded with. Jack watched him warily, as the mech seemed grouchier than was normal.

"Did I...do something wrong..?"

"No. I want to give you another medical evaluation."

Jack frowned.

"Why? You gave me knew when I first got here."

"I was dissatisfied with the results." He said vaguely, absentmindedly stroking Jacks hair with a thumb. The teen sighed. Knockout was almost as bad about his mom! Bossing him around like that...He had some nerve.

"But I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't. This time, I will be looking at your mental health."

"My _what_?" Jack exclaimed, feeling insulted by the medic. "I am not mentally handicapped!"

Knockout rolled his optics.

"I'm not saying you are, but if you suffer from PTSD, I want to know just what your triggers are."

"I don't need someone poking around in my head!" He exclaimed irritably, squirming Knockouts grip. "Especially some second rate medic!"

"Second rate?" Knockout scoffed. "And I won't be 'poking around' in your head! I'm going to talk to you and _ask_ you what triggers your PTSD."

"I said I don't want-"

Knockout fixed him win a stern look.

"You were so terrified about torture drugs, that when you found the vials in Silas' basement, you flew into a dangerous rage that, judging by all those bandages on your hands, was harmful to you."

Jack blushed furiously at the 'con, clenching his hands tightly- which he instantly regretted, feeling the various cuts smart. Glaring at the mech, he spitefully replied,

"That's none of your business."

"It is, because believe it or not I actually _care_ if you're hurt or in pain, whether physical or mental, and I want to help."

Jack looked taken aback, then he lowered his gaze, anger all but wilting away.

"Oh..."

"Now, will you allow me to look you over once more without struggling?" He asked, entering the medbay, thankfully void of any injured Vehicons. Knockout placed the youth down onto a berth, beginning to scan Jack while the human squirmed uncomfortably under the light. The medic was quick, which Jack was thankful for. A few scans later, and Knockout seemed a bit less...volatile.

He scratched his arms when he was finished with the blue scanners, feeling itchy and a bit tingly. Jack had doubts that they were meant to be used on humans, but Knockout probably knew what he was doing better than Jack did. Knockout then summoned his holoform, grabbing one of Jack's wrist and yanking his arm forward to look at it.

"Easy!" He complained, feeling the muscles strain in the grip. Knockout begrudgingly complied, easing his grip slightly. Jack tensed as fingers trailed over the pinprick scars left from needles, the touch feeling like static on his skin.

"Medicinal torture..." He hummed, seeing dozens of various scars, no bigger than a tack.

"Silas already told you, you shouldn't be surprised."

"I was merely confirming it for myself." Knockout replied. When reaching Jacks shoulders, he made a disgruntled sound. "Take off your shirt."

Jack went red.

"What? No!"

"Yes, because I need to check the rest of you for injuries. No doubt Arcee left a few of her 'love taps' as a souvenir."

Jack shuddered at that.

"Ew! Don't say _that_!"

Knockout's holoform rolled it's eyes.

"Shirt. Off. Now."

"But-"

"Now."

Jack sighed.

"Fine you jerk." He grumbled, fingers hesitantly going to the seams of his shirt.

He wrestled it off, scowling at the article of clothing like it had offended him.

"Here." He said, revealing the scared tissue on his back. "Happy now?"

"Not at all."

Jack huffed, glaring at the ground as Knockout carefully felt along scars on his back. He felt those fingers trail over large, rigid scars, and he knew what it was Knockout had found. He stiffened involuntarily, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Please hurry up." Jack asked quietly. "It's cold.

"Almost done."

He squirmed as the hands again prodded at his upper back.

"Ow..."

"Alright, put your shirt back on." Knockout conceded, removing his hands from the youth, and Jack, relieved, quicly yanked the shirt back on.

"Can I go now?" Jack asked hopefully. He really needed to get to Miko and Raf. Who knew what kind of trouble they had gotten into while he was gone? Well, more specifically Miko, but she would have likely drawn Raf into it as well.

Knockout sighed.

"Fine, fine. But you and I _will_ be having a talk later."

"Whatever. Where are Miko and Raf?" He asked in a demanding tone.

Knockout rolled his eyes.

"Miko is out with Breakdown, and Raf is probably reading the datapad I gave him in the command room."

"What do you expect me to do then?" Jack asked impatiently, itching to get down. "I can't stay around here, doing nothing."

Knockout sighed, rolling his optics.

"Why are you teenagers always so energetic?" He asked himself.

Jack only raised a brow, crossing his arms.

"Just a perk."

* * *

 **Toaxabineh: Hey there! Like the chap? I hope you all did! I just wanted to ask if you all would like more scenes with Jack and SG!Arcee! I'm sure Rian will want to, because she likes torturing Jack XD but what about all of you? Anyone up for some Jack/Arcee? Lol XD just let us know in a review if you want to read more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rian: Finally, another chapter! Took a little bit longer than we would have liked, what with Fanfiction being down for nearly two whole days and all. Still, we managed!**

 **Toaxabineh: Also didn't help I was busy a lot last week x_x but ah well! Here it finally is!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, PMing, faving and following! You're all awesome!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Miko shouted, fist-pumping the air as Breakdown landed with a bounce onto the sandy ground. Again he went through another dune, stirring up clouds of sand and dust while hanging onto the side of the dunes.

"This is awesome!" The mech laughed.

"Told ya so!" Miko whooped as they slid to a stop. "This is the best!

"Sand's irritating though." She heard him grumble, and the car shook once, shaking loose the debris that was quickly becoming stuck in gears. "Keeps getting in my tailpipe."

"Relax! I know how to clean it out, I did it for Bulk' all the time!" She laughed, ignoring the pang of guilt she felt for her partner.

"You'll be cleaning for a good while when we get back then." He told her in a low voice before starting up his engine, a smile in his voice. "Again?"

Miko nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!"

As they took off again, their whooping and hollering could be heard all around, the duo thoroughly enjoying themselves in the hot sun. There was a lull in the speed however, when a familiar signal popped up. Miko yelped as Breakdown screeched to a halt, her head smacking against the window smartly.

"Ow! Dude! What gives?!"

"Be quiet!" He said, voice urgent as he broadened his scanners.

Miko jumped slightly, alarmed.

"But-"

"Shh!"

Miko suddenly found herself flung from the jeep, landing face first into the sand. Spitting out the grains, making disgusted sounds as she did. "Not. Cool!" She said, scowling at Breakdown once pushing herself to her feet. The mech was already out of his alt mode, weapons at the ready. Miko brushed off the sand as best she could, feeling them irritate her skin when they got trapped under her clothes. Before she had a chance to ask him why he had just thrown her out of the jeep, she was picked up and tossed away.

"Get down!" He shouted, and Miko didn't have time to react before her 'con guardian was smashed into the ground, missing her by a mere foot. She cried out "Whoa!" before diving out of the way, hearing metal fists pounding behind her.

She peeked out, nervous but also excited-

Then she felt her heart sink with dread. Because there, locked in battle with Breakdown...was _Bulkhead_.

"What's the matter Breakdown, can't handle a sucker punch?" Bulkhead jeered when he hit the mech in the jaw. Miko quickly hid behind a boulder, eyes wide and tearful. No, she didn't want to see this! She didn't like this version of Bulkhead!

Unable to block the sounds of fighting and insults, she had to listen to this grotesque version of her friend mock Breakdown. They kicked up sand everywhere, making it near impossible for her discern one from the other. Metal-on-metal rang out again, and she ducked back behind the boulders, not knowing how long she sat there, curled up with her eyes squeezed shut and hands over her ears. At least fifteen minutes, if she had to guess.

She screamed when a finger poked her back, scrambling away from the rocks. She kept her eyes closed, fearing that if she opened them, she'd find a mockery of Bulk' staring back at her, which she knew would all but break her spirit...

But all she saw, when she finally peeked, was Breakdown. The mech was dented and scratched, but otherwise looked fine, simply concerned.

"You okay?"

Miko stared up at him, for once unable to act tough and happy (who could when they saw their best friend being so cruel and, dare she say it, _scary_?). So all she did was shake her head, bottom lip quivering. Grimacing sympathetically, Breakdown transformed, opening a door for her to climb in.

* * *

When Breakdown had drove in through the groundbridge and Miko jumped out, Jack hadn't expected to find himself, within moments, with an armful of Miko. He looked confusedly from the trembling girl with her head buried in his chest, to Breakdown, who grimaced.

"We had a run-in with Bulkhead. I...I think it just really shook her up, seeing him like that."

Now it made sense why Miko was acting so strange. Jack frowned, but did his best to comfort his friend, rubbing small circles over her back.

"It's okay Miko." He assured, and the girl merely shook her head.

"No it's not..."

"Hey, it's not the Bulkhead we know and love, right? Ours is probably back home, trying doing everything he can to find us." No response, and he tried something else. "I bet he's already broken over a dozen of Ratchet's tools. He throws fits when you're not around, did you know that? I can already hear Ratchet shouting 'I needed that!'."

A small, weak, tearful giggle, and Jack smiled slightly.

"That's it, there you go. Just because the Autobots are bad here, that doesn't make _our_ bots bad. When we get back, you and Bulkhead will be dune bashing and jamming out in no time."

"Yeah..." She murmured, not seeming to be as sure as Jack was. She pushed away from him, wiping her eyes off, while Breakdown lowered himself to one knee.

"You going to be okay?" He asked, gently wiping away a stray tear from her face. Miko nodded, managing a shaky smile.

"Y-yeah, I just...I really miss Bulk'."

"I know how you feel." He said, missing his Rafael. "But hey, 'least you're not alone right? You've got good friends and us to take care of you." Miko nodded, letting the mech scoop her up, cradling the small femme in the curve of his hand. "C'mon, let's get ya some food." Breakdown suggested, to which she did not object to, giving a simple nod.

Poor Miko, Jack thought, keeping himself from going after her. This was something that Miko needed to deal with on her own, as much as he wished she didn't.

When something touched his shoulder, he jumped, hand going to his heart as he looked up to see Airachnid.

"Hey, I'm going out for a scouting mission, so I'm leaving Starscream in charge of you while I'm gone." She said, to which Jack grimaced.

"Starscream? Really?"

"Yeah. There a problem with that?" She asked, looking over to where the seeker was lounging lazily.

"He's a total glitch!"

Airachnid was so surprised at his forwardness that she couldn't hold back a laugh. "Don't let Megatron hear you, he's of the opinion that kids shouldn't know or use those kinds of words."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Look, can't I just...just go with you?"

The femme shook her helm.

"Sorry Jack, but it's in a dangerous area. You're going to just have to deal with it."

"Then can't you assign someone else? _Anyone_ else? Please!"

"He's the only one I really trust with you. The only other one around is Soundwave, but..." Jack grimaced, getting her point. Still, he tried once more, beyond hopeful that his babysitter could be anyone except Starscream

"Are you sure? About him being trustworthy I mean. The Starscream I know is...well..."

"He may act...vain, at times. But he's loyal through and through."

Jack scowled as he eyed the seeker, sure that this was not a good idea at all. But all the same, he nodded reluctantly. "Fine." He agreed grudgingly. "But you _so_ owe me one. And get back as soon as you can! I don't want to be with him longer than I have to, got it?"

"Behave yourself alright?" She said, rolling her optics. Then she winked at him, a smile tugging at her lip plates. "And have some fun while I'm gone."

"Yeah, _fun_." The boy muttered, crossing his arms and beginning to sulk.

"Starscream, get over here!" Airachnid called out to the seeker, who jolted at his name.

"What is it, can't you see that I'm relaxing here?!" He called out irritably, standing up.

"Well too bad, no more relaxation until I get back. You're in charge of keeping an optic on Jack."

"Aw, why can't Soundwave do it?" He complained, crossing his arms and clicking his fingers against the plates. Airachnid raised a brow in a 'do you really need to ask?' Sort of way. "Fine." The seeker huffed matching Jacks expression when the two looked at each other, then glancing away, both mech and human arms crossed, a scowl evident on their brows.

"And yes," Airachnid added. "That means he will be joining you for your patrol. Don't even give me that look, you'll both be fine."

"But that's when I slack...I-I mean have to do standard procedures and everything! You can't just _force_ him on me!"

"Can and will." The femme replied simply, heading for the bridge, lifting a servo in farewell. "Have fun!"

Starscream and Jack looked at each briefly, then to the retreating Airachnid, sharing the same look, plainly suggesting that such a feat would be impossible.

* * *

Jack had never flown before. In fact, he had never even been in a plane. And here he was, inside Starscream's cockpit no less, several hundred feet above the ground.

A normal person would have felt terrified with the knowledge of how high in the sky they were. But Jack had ceased to be normal some time ago. And now that he had all the joys and sensation of flying, it was safe for him to say that he never wanted to go flying again for the sheer boredom of it. Sure, take off had given him a short thrill, but the rest had been dull and monotonous.

He peered out again, taking in the sight of the land bellow and hoping they were heading back in the direction of the Nememis. He didn't know where they were, all he knew was he couldn't wait to get back.

"Will you stop leaning on my window?" Starscream snapped.

"What, afraid I'll leave a few fingerprints?" Jack scoffed, poking at the glass just to annoy him.

"Cut that out!"

Rolling his eyes, Jack moved over to look on the other side, seeing they were close to mountainous terrain. Privately, he imagined Starscream crashing into said mountain, while he watched down from below, a small smile curling at his lips. Bots and cons alike in his world would pay to see that.

"And stop that tapping!" Starscream chided again when his foot moved in a repetitive motion, trying to stave off the boredom he felt.

"Sorry." Jack muttered, frowning to himself.

Starscream went to reply-

A pained yell left the Seeker when a blaster shot grazed his wing.

"Argh!" He screamed, spinning out of control. Jack held on to anything he could grab hold onto, fearing for his life as they rapidly approached the ground.

They hit the earth, and Jack felt his neck sting in protest at the force his head was thrown about with. The cockpit glass shattered, and Jack tumbled out, Starscream skidding along until he hit a boulder. Jacks arms burned as the ground tore into him, rocks digging into his skin and a hot flash of pain in his neck. Jack didn't move, fearing that he had broken his neck with how it pained him.

But where was Starscream? He had to find him!

Gingerly, the teen turned his head, relieved to find it was only a strong ache in his neck, not a break. He searched for Starscream, and found the mech had changed out of his alt and was groaning in pain. Starscream was in far worse shape than Jack was, metal burns lining his slender body, his wings bent at an odd angle, badly scraped. Jack winced as he forced his arms to move, pushing himself from the ground so that he could go try to help the Seeker. His hands went to the phone in his pocket, desperately hoping that it hadn't broken in the crash.

But he never reached it.

Jack gasped in surprise and pain as he was grabbed in a giant servo. The touch irritated the cuts Jack had sustained when the glass canopy had shattered.

He was lifted up...and up...and up, until he finally found himself face to faceplate none other than Optimus Prime himself. Dark red optics looked over Jack, inspecting him. The teen in question didn't dare move, he hardly even breathed. His eyes flickered briefly over to Starscream, then back to Optimus, and t did not go unnoticed. The Prime's servo tightened around him, and Jack let out a small cry of pain, eyes squeezing shut with tears pricking the sides.

"It seems that Arcee was not lying. You do not look like the Decepticons eldest pet." Jack scowled, glaring at the mech. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be scared. All he felt for this version of Optimus was pity and anger.

"I'm not a pet." The teen managed, even as his lungs struggled for air.

"Optimus," A voice sounded, but he did not turn to see who it was. He had a pretty good idea who anyway. "If you want any information from 'Screamer, I'd suggest you do it quickly before he offlines from energon loss."

Jack scowled, jerking slightly.

"Leave him alone!" He snapped.

Optimus' gaze returned to Jack, now slightly intrigued.

"If you want to torture someone, torture me!" Jack demanded of the Prime, slamming his fist against the metal plates of his hand, trying to derive the attention on Starscream onto himself.

"You _wish_ to be tortured?"

Jack nodded, even as his survival instinct screamed, telling him what an idiot he was.

"It'll be easier getting information from a weak human than a 'con won't it?" He tried, forcing himself to make a front, to look into those evil optics of a mech he greatly admired.

There was a pause, then,

"You do not fear me."

It was a statement, rather than a question. Jack was caught a bit off-guard, but quickly recovered, shaking his head.

"No."

"That, I'm afraid, is a costly mistake." Optimus said, voice cold and remorseless. Jack kept himself from struggling, instead trying to face him head on. He couldn't allow himself to be intimidated now, not when Starscream's life hung in the balance. He had faced down Megatron right? This would be a cakewalk compared to staring down that monster.

And so he stared up at the cold Prime, scowling.

"Maybe it is. But I can't change what I feel, and all I feel for you...is _pity_."

He expected to be squeezed again or crushed. What he did not expect was for Optimus' calloused expression to break out into a grin, and for him to _laugh_. That was one of the creepiest things Jack had ever seen, without a doubt. He glared, trying to hide the shake in his voice.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, boy." He said, his laughter stopping abruptly. "To think that you can speak to me in such tones...you are either brave or foolish."

"Both, probably."

Optimus' grin widened, and Jack felt a shudder race up his spine.

"You are...Interesting." He admitted, bringing Jack up higher still. The teen winced. Being this high up did not bode well with him, and he could feel his stomach churn. The Prime turned Jack this way and that, even holding him upside down at one point. Then, "Prepare a groundbridge Ratchet." Optimus said. "I expect a cage for my new pet to be made shortly. Is that understood?"

Jack gaped incredulously.

"What?! Frag no!" He struggled fiercely. "Put me down you glitch!"

"Yes Optimus." The medic said, though he looked anything but pleased.

Jack gave a yell of anger, furious that this was even happening. He yanked out any wires within his reach, and the Prime's hand went limp. Wriggling free, Jack hit the ground running, going as fast as his legs would carry him. Starscream tried to stand, but his legs shook and gave out from underneath him, badly injured from the crash. He felt it when Jack hit his legs, and heard the teen's desperate cry for help.

He could hear thundering steps approaching, and he grabbed the boy, curling to shield the human with his own body-

But no attack ever came.

There was the slam of metal-on-metal, and a flash of white plating. It seemed Megatron had been informed of trouble. For once, Starscream was overjoyed that Soundwave, despite his quirks, could always tell when someone was in trouble just by their life signal. He shuddered a breath of relief, keeping the human pinned close to his body should the Autobots decide to attack him as the weakest target. He had to ensure that the boy lived, even if he died to make it happen. Otherwise Airachnid would simply kill him instead, and that would be an unpleasant process.

He could feel the boy in his servo trembling slightly, yet when he looked down, Jack was stone faced as he watched the battle.

He saw Optimus Prime falter when Megatron forced his blade up, managing to swing his fist into the mech's face. He was knocked back several feet, and Megatron raised his blaster to shoot him-

Ratchet, seeming to have decided to aid his leader, came up from the side. Megatron had to roll to avoid a blade cutting off his arm, giving the Autobots the chance to flee. Megatron growled, watching as they retreated while Knockout hurried to Starscream, helping the Seeker up.

"Starscream, can you hear me? Where's Jack?!" Knockout demanded of him, trying, and failing, to find the youth on the ground. Starscream carefully uncurled his servo, revealing the human.

"Right here, Knockout."

"Thank Primus..." He muttered shoulder the Seeker along.

He gave Jack a once over and, deciding that the cuts on his arms were minor in comparison to Starscream's injuries, he handed the boy off to Soundwave, who stood nearby. The teen looked up at Soundwave.

"Will he...Is Starscream going to be okay?" Jack asked, regretting his earlier protests against the mech.

Soundwave shrugged.

"He's a tough ol' glitch, he'll be fine. Are you okay though? You look like scrap."

A dry look.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem." He replied cheekily. It didn't last long, as Jack watched Starscream limp through the groundbridge with an ashamed expression.

"I...I wish I could've done something..."

Soundwave scoffed as he went towards the bridge.

"You kidding? You're lucky Prime didn't kill you!"

"I tried to distract him." Jack muttered lowly. "To keep him away from Starscream."

Soundwave raised a brow.

"A _human_? Distract _Prime_? Hah!"

"I think he mentioned Arcee?" Jack said, not entirely sure. "She said something about me, I think."

A shrug.

"Probably." A familiar wave of nausea swept through the teen as they went through the groundbridge, Megatron following close behind. Once sure he wouldn't vomit, Jack added, "He wanted to keep me as a pet."

Soundwave came to a lurching stop.

"He... _What_?"

Jack, after recovering from his near heart attack at the sudden stop, frowned at Soundwave in confusion.

"He...wanted me as a pet?" He repeated, this time sounding like he was asking rather than telling. Soundwave didn't respond, at a loss for words- a feat, considering he often chattered away to the Vehicons. Jack tilted his head slightly, peeking behind Soundwave. Megatron, too, had all but become a statue. "W...what?" Jack asked, frightened again. "Did I say something wrong?"

Soundwave slowly shook his helm.

"No, just...Prime isn't a human-lover...the fact he'd want to keep you around is..."

"Disturbing." Megatron finished, frowning deeply. "If Optimus Prime has gained an interest in you, then I fear for your safety."

"It's no different from before." Jack countered. "There's danger everywhere- this is a war, remember? And I can't spend every one of my waking hours on this ship either."

He was ignored, much to his chagrin.

"Soundwave, please take Jackson to see Knockout and June. I must speak with Airachnid."

"Yes sir." He said shortly, seeing as this was not the time for jokes or wisecracks. Megatron watched as the mech walked away, processor mulling over this new information.

This didn't sound good. Not at all.

* * *

Jack watched quietly as Knockout moved about the medbay. Raf was curled up beside him, head on Jack's lap as he dozed, while Miko was still with Breakdown, getting into who knew what kind of trouble.

"How's Starscream?" Jack finally asked, watching the medic patch another line shut.

Bright optics flickered to him, then back to the recharging Seeker.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. He's sustained worse. What about you? This was your first time seeing Optimus in this dimension..."

Jack winced slightly, but managed an impassive expression.

"He isn't my world's Optimus, that's for sure..."

"I can only imagine." Knockout stated, using what appeared to be a torch to weld plating together. Jack held a hand over his eyes, the sparks bright. There was a momentary silence, then, "You don't have to pretend that you're fine with all this. I would personally be shaken to the core, if I met a cruel, evil version of one I admire."

"I have to be strong." Jack said softly, petting Raf's hair. "For their sake."

Something flickered through Knockout's optics, something Jack didn't have time to identify.

"You shouldn't have to be strong for others. You're a sparkling, just like them."

Jack shook his head.

"They need someone to look to when things go wrong. And they have."

"And do you do this in your dimension?"

"Sometimes."

Knockout frowned.

"That should be the Autobots' job."

"It is." Jack sighed, looking down at Raf. "But they can't be there all the time, and we've managed to find a lot of trouble without them."

The medic scowled.

"And they should've been there to protect you."

"Well, I think it was more of Miko's rashness than anything..."

"Still."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, you have no right to judge people you've never met, so just drop it."

"Like you judged Starscream based on your experience of the one from your world? Or how you judged me in the beginning?" Knockout countered, to which Jack looked away, and Knockout turned back to his work.

"It's not easy to not judge when you were once threatened with a drill..."

The soft murmur made KO pause. A drill? Only one Decepticon was armed with such a tool, and that was...Was him.

Knockout turned to Jack, optics wide with shock.

"Me..?"

Jack only shrugged, carefully removing Raf's glasses and setting them aside so that they wouldn't get broken in the tween's sleep.

"You're a whole other class of vain in our dimension. You'd make Starscream look modest in comparison."

Knockout winced, seeming hurt by this.

"I did not-"

"Just forget about it." Jack cut in. "You aren't him, anyways. Forget I brought it up, it was rude of me. Sorry."

Knockout found it hard to let the topic go, even as he continued to patch Starscream up. The seeker in question groaned slightly, and Knockout frowned. He reached for the machines meant to keep Starscream in stasis, upping the timer to be safe, casting a sidelong glance at Jack. The boy was now nodding off, obviously exhausted.

Knockout wondered, absently, what kept the boy going. Not just anyone could manage to act so brave while it was obvious that inside they were terrified. Yet a teenager, a mere _child_ , had mastered this skill. It made Knockout's spark ache. He carefully lifted Raf when Jack's head lulled on his neck, his eyes opening slightly at the lack of weight on his legs, only to close again. Knockout gently scooped the other boy up and took both to their own separate cots. And then, after covering them up, he went back to work.

Yet even as he worked, his processor kept returning to what Jack had said.

In this alternate dimension of the children's...who was he?


	11. Chapter 11

**Toaxabineh: Hey everyone! Rian forgot to put her own little message in here -_-" I think she's a little bit forgetful! XD But anyways, thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, faving and following! Rian and I appreciate the support!**

 **Please keep reviewing and let us know what you think of the story, and feel free to share any ideas you might have!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling issues, spellcheck dislikes me -_-"**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jack's brow twitched as Knockout rattled off questions, answering them as best he could without letting on how irritated he was.

"No, I don't feel comfortable around a lot of people, and before you ask, yes, I like having time to myself." He said, not caring in the slightest at how Knockout was now giving him a warning look.

"Take that tone down a notch. This is to help with your PTSD symptoms." The medic retorted irritably, to which Jack snorted.

"You have no _clue_ how to handle a humans mental health."

"I have spent years working with Jackson, so I do not appreciate your lack of confidence in my abilities." Said Knockout, glaring now.

"The other me has schizophrenia. Big difference between him and I."

"I have studied on other humans as well." He added, seeming to 'puff' up a little. "I know what I'm doing. If you would simply cooperate-"

"But I'm fine! I never _asked_ for help!"

"You still need it." He commented dryly, overlooking Jack's answers, to which he had logged into his memory. "After that fiasco with Silas, I'd rather not take my chances. Now, are you easily startled by loud noises?" Knockout continued, to Jack's annoyance. The teen groaned, head falling down as he smacked a hand to his forehead.

"For the love of- _no_ , not usually."

"Alright, now-"

"I'm not doing this scrap anymore!" Jack said finally, throwing his hands down. "If you want to look at anyone's head, I think it should be Silas'!"

"I have already reviewed Silas before, and he is of good mental health." Knockout replied, left optic twitching. Jack stared at him blankly for a moment, then,

"That has to be a joke, right?" The youth said, his expression one of disbelief. "Silas runs a military group of humans and fights alongside giant alien robots against more alien robots, and _I'm_ the one who's possibly mentally unstable?!"

"You aren't unstable, Jack." Knockout retorted sharply. "I'm doing this because everyone, myself included, is worried about you! We worry about why one so young is suffering PTSD!"

"It's none of your business! Not yours or anyone else's on this ship!"

"Why is it so bad if we care?"

"Because it's weird! No one cares!"

Knockout frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course people care-"

"No, they don't! It isn't natural!" The teen had turned now, jumping down from the low table he had been sitting on. Knockout almost missed him when he made a run for the door, careful that his grip wasn't too tight on Jack when he snatched the teen from the ground. "Frag it Knockout, put me down!" Jack shouted at him, glaring daggers into the medic.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"I don't need any help, Knockout. I don't _want_ any."

"And I know that, but I want to help you. Megatron wants you to have help, June does, Silas does, everyone! All you have to do is talk, nothing else."

"I don't want anyone helping me, especially you! And as far as Megatron and the others are concerned, they can shove it up their tailpi-"

He was flicked on the head.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing his head. "What was that for?!"

"There is no need for such language, especially not in my medbay." He scolded.

"Well excuse me, but I'm not exactly happy!"

Knockout sighed.

"Look, just...try it this once? Please?" He decided to pull out the big guns. "I promised Miko and Raf I would help you." At the mention of his two friends, Jack's face lost almost all of its anger, his tone dropping down to a low.

"They know?" Jack asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"They always knew, Jack. Your 'attacks' aren't subtle. They don't like seeing you so scared, Jack."

Jack looked way, feeling guilt wash through him. How could he have been so obvious about it? He was supposed to be a pillar of strength for his friends, not a liability! Dammit, where did he go wrong? If they had know for awhile, why hadn't they said anything? Were they ashamed of him too, like his mom and the bots? They couldn't be, they couldn't know! He thought he had hidden it so well...

Knockout frowned when he saw Jack zone out, and gave him a light shake.

"Jackson, it's _fine_. You don't have to continue keeping up this facade."

"But...but I don't need help."

Yet Jack didn't look to sure now.

"Everything is going to be fine." Knockout comforted, placing the teen back down on the table. "It isn't wrong to want help Jack. Everyone needs it at some point in their lives, and you are no different."

Jack frowned.

"But I shouldn't need it. I'm supposed to take care of Miko and Raf, at least until we can get home..."

"You do need it. More so than Raf or Miko. You spend so much time trying to make them comfortable and assured, that you yourself have doubts. You're exhausted, and it's only a matter of time before it catches up to you." Jack sighed, burying his head in his hands. Knockout took it as a cue continue. "All I want is to talk. Sometimes just talking to someone can help more than anyone could imagine."

"About what?" Jack murmured. "I'm wasn't the most social person in school..."

"And that's why I'm sure talking will help you."

Jack didn't answer straight away, looking at his shoes awkwardly. After a long moment...

"Fine. Just this once." Jacks eyes flickered around briefly before finally focusing on the medic's faceplates. Knockout sat down in a large chair fit for one his size, and crossed his arms as he prepared to listen. "I've...There's always been a lot of responsibilities on me." Jack started, a flush coming to his cheeks. "Ever since my dad...left...mom's tried to keep me busy with school and then work. I think she's afraid I'll turn out like him."

He glanced at KO. The mech didn't say anything, only listened, so Jack hesitantly continued. "Then with the bots...I mean, they're my family, I care about them all more than anything, but sometimes I feel like they...like they look at me and don't see a sixteen year old. It's like they look at me and see an adult. And then there's Miko and Raf...they look to me to do the right thing. The bots expect me to be an example to them, being the oldest and most responsible." Jack gave a sound of frustration, running a hand through his hair. "And frag it, I never asked for any of it! I never asked to work a job, I never asked to become a second guardian for Miko and Raf, I never asked for anything! They expect me to do all of it, without complaint. And if I try to have even a _little_ fun, then I'm the 'irresponsible' one, and I'm reprimanded for it! It doesn't matter that I'm sixteen and supposed to have at least a little enjoyment now and then!"

"When did the PTSD end up showing?" Knockout asked softly. Dark eyes flickered to the mech, surprised at the sudden sound of his voice, then he looked away once more.

"I've...I guess I've always had it. Since I was little because my dad-...well, because of my dad. But the attacks didn't really start until I got involved in the war."

"Do you think there's a reason for that?"

Jack shrugged.

"After my dad, I would shy away from any physical contact, but that was it. The war involves loud sounds like blaster shots and explosions, and I guess I just...associate that with protecting Miko and Raf, with running..."

Knockout grimaced sympathetically. "Does it have nothing to do with the M.E.C.H. of your world?" Jack flinched, making the mech regret bringing it up so soon. "Sorry, I know it's too soon for me to be asking-"

"It's fine." Jack interjected, eyes returning to the mech. "M.E.C.H didn't help, but it was too recent for me to tell if it's changed anything really."

"I...see." Knockout replied, feeling pity for the boy before him. He was too young to have gone through as much as he did. Too young to have such weight forced onto his shoulders. He cleared his voice modulator, a human habit he had picked up before resuming to speak. "So...how recent is 'recently'?"

Jack pursed his lips in thought.

"Mm...five months? Six? Seven at most."

Knockout would've paled if he were capable of doing so.

"Not long at all..."

"I managed a fast recovery, though. Ratchet and my mom worked together to ensure I had as quick a healing process as possible."

A short nod.

"No muscle spasms? Cramps? Do your scars sting?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore. No cramps. And scars always hurt, that's not a good question."

"I swear, you and your counterpart live to try and offline me..." Knockout said with a miniature glare at the teen, whom was grinning at him.

"We do what we can."

"I'm sure you do."

A sheepish look, and the teen shrugged.

"Are we done now?" He asked, placing a hand against his stomach. "I'm getting kind of hungry, so..."

Knockout sighed.

"I suppose."

"Thanks. Now uh...which way is it?"

Knockout chuckled, scooping him up.

"Come on. I'll take you." He said good naturedly, even as Jack squirmed in his hands.

"I can get there myself-"

"Stop being so stubborn."

Jack huffed, settling in for the ride.

* * *

Jack had been nearly asleep when he heard the distant echo of voices from the hall. Who would be awake this late? He yawned, then turned back onto his side with the pillow over his head, hoping he could just ignore it and go back to sleep. But he couldn't help but keep wondering what was going on... With a sigh, he stood, padding over to the medbay doors, pressing the button so that they would open for him. The voices got louder and louder as he got closer to the rec room, recognizing most of them. He had to strain his ears hard, trying to listen in to the conversation.

He jumped when there was the slam of metal on metal.

"C'mon, why can't we just ask them?!"

"Because they do not need to be reminded that in their world, _we_ are the enemy!"

That was Megatron speaking now...were they talking about Miko, Raf and himself, Jack wondered. The other voice, who he vaguely remembered belonged to Soundwave, spoke again, sounding painfully anxious.

"I know, but we have to know-"

"We do not." Megatron stated bluntly, cutting off the mech. "If they are our opposites, then there is little we must guess."

Jack frowned. Could they really not just give him the benefit of the doubt and ask?

"It's not important anyway." Said another voice, this one belonging to Knockout. "Why do you even want to know Soundwave? You want to hear how about how evil we all are in their dimension?" He said, despite his own curiosity.

"I'm just saying we should ask!" Soundwave groaned. "What's the big deal?!"

"It's apparently a big deal if you all think you can't ask." The rec room's occupants all jumped in surprise, turning to the newest speaker. Jack stood there, arms crossed, a brow raised at the lot of them.

"What're you doing up?" Knockout asked, surprised and cross looking. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I was about to doze off when I heard voices. Conversations carry through the halls amazingly well, the metal helps with the echo. So, care to tell me why you all think my friends and I are so weak we can't answer a few questions?"

"We do not think you are weak." Megatron answered, frowning at the thought.

"Well apparently you do, if you think you need to spare our feelings."

"I call it having some consideration." Megatron replied dryly.

Jack rolled his eyes, moving more into the room. "If you have questions, just ask. I'm not going to be offended or anything, just because you're all curious. If you want to know that badly, then I'll tell you what you want to know." The mechs shifted on their feet lightly, unsure if now was the right time. Jack shook his his head, stepping forward. "It's _fine_." He assured.

Soundwave was the first to ask, perking up, excitement lighting up his face.

"What am I like? Have you met me in your dimension? Does Megatron-"

"One question at a time." Jack interjected, earning a frown from the slim mech. "Yeah, I've met my dimension's version of you. You rarely speak, and when you do, it's only through voice clips that you've recorded of other people. You're almost as deadly as Megatron." At the end, Soundwave threw a cheeky grin at Megatron.

"You hear that? I'm almost as dangerous as you!" He said, to which Megatron scowled, thinking up ways to put the talkative mech to work later. "But wait- are you saying that I don't have a voice?"

Jack shrugged.

"I've heard it once, but only once. It's heavily vocoded."

Soundwave waited for Jack to say more, blinking once as he watched the teen.

But the boy only turned to the others.

"Anyone else ready to ask me a question? Or are you all still not convinced that it's okay to ask?"

"And me?" Said Knockout.

Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"Vain. Very, _very_ vain."

"That's it?" Knockout replied, rather put out. He liked his plating to be shined and buffed, but surely it wasn't much more than that. "If it's because I like to keep myself clean, I would hardly qualify that as being vain."

Jack snorted.

"Oh, no, it's not like that. Once, when Miko, Raf and I infiltrated the Nemisis while all of you were in forced stasis, we climbed up your plating to get to a console. When you woke up and realized I was on the console and that _you_ had _handprints_ all over your plating, you threatened me with a giant drill." Knockout scowled at the thought of his other self, and wondered what Breakdown must have been like. The mech was boisterous to be sure, and liked to have fun, but enjoyed his privacy as well.

"You're sarcastic too." Jack continued, as though he hadn't been interrupted. "And have a thing for shocking people and knocking them out, which is where your name originates from I'm guessing. You also have a thing for racing, and bumping humans off the road."

Another thought clicked though, and the medic eyed Jack precariously.

"What were you infiltrating the ship for?"

Jack winced, smiling sheepishly.

"Well...Megatron decided to try fueling the Nemisis with dark energon, and the ship...sorta went out of control. It put all of you and the vehicons in stasis lock, and the same happened to the bots when they fought the ship. Since me, Miko and Raf are all human, and the ship could only detect Cybertronians, we went aboard to reverse the stasis lock it had put on the bots."

"And in the process awakening every Decepticon on the warship." Knockout summed up, to which Jack nodded.

"Yeah, well." A shrug. "It wasn't anything new, we already have to run from cons all the time."

Knockout sighed, a servo covering his optics briefly as he shook his helm in resignation.

"I swear you three go looking for trouble." He said more to himself than to Jack. "If I turn my back for a klick, you'd probably been under the pede of an Autobot or Primus forbid a Decepticon."

Jack only shrugged.

"We're alive, aren't we?" His gaze shifted to the others. "Anyone else curious?"

"I admit I've been wondering what I'm like." Airachnid said, crossing her arms. Jack winced a bit.

"Well...I don't know how to put it lightly, but...psychotic."

She looked at him seriously, a glare in her optics.

"I was being serious."

"So am I!"

"Are you saying that _I'm_ the one who's insane?" Airachnid asked incredulously, feeling insulted by the very idea.

Jack frowned.

"You're the one who wanted to know, don't get mad at _me_! You asked!"

Airachnid frowned.

"In what way am I...Psychotic?"

Jack grimaced, debating whether or not to tell her.

"I...don't think you want to know that." He replied vaguely, trying to look past her to see if anyone else was curious.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Because you really, _really_ won't want to know."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking!"

Jack sighed, looking at his feet, feeling oddly guilty.

"You...once chased me and my guardian Arcee through a forest, trying to offline her, and you wanted to mount my head on a wall."

There was a pause, then-

"I... _what_? That's impossible! I would never..." She said to herself, thinking that Jack must have been joking with her, or trying to hurt her but...he wasn't the kind of person to do that. And she knew he wouldn't make that kind of thing up.

Jack grimaced to himself.

"Told you that you wouldn't like the details."

Airachnid nodded hesitantly, optics downcast.

"I've tried to kill you?" Airachnid asked softly, shaking her helm in disbelief.

"Yeah...you like to hunt indigenous species. On Earth, that means humans."

"Scrap..."

Jack turned his gaze to Megatron, hoping to take all of here attention off of poor Airachnid.

"Are you curios about yourself?"

"...No." Megatron answered shortly. He turned to face his soldiers, giving each of them a look. "All of you, go back to your assigned tasks."

"But I haven't asked yet-" Breakdown started, only to receive a glare from his Lord.

"Back to work."

Breakdown huffed, but did as told.

Jack for one was relieved that he didn't have to mention what had happened to the Breakdown of his world. Airachnid didn't need to feel worse than she already did. Telling them that she had dismembered him wouldn't help, nor would informing them that Silas had placed himself inside of Breakdown's reassembled corpse, the result being a Frankenstein monstrosity.

Jack shook those thoughts away.

"So, no more late night conversations, right? I can go to bed?"

"It is not like we meant to wake you." Said Megatron, turning his back to the teen. "Go back to your room."

Jack only hummed tiredly, turning and leaving the room, his exhaustion making him stumble.

* * *

Raf hadn't known what to expect when he'd woken and stumbled into the rec room. Imagine his surprise when he'd found it almost completely empty, with only knockout watching a screen.

"C'mon, ask her already...!" Knockout whispered urgently, rocking on the pedes of his feet.

Raf frowned, puzzled.

"Knockout?"

"Ah!" Knockout cried out, stumbling forward and slamming into the console controls, hard. He then fell down to floor, hitting the ground face first.

Raf jumped, and hurried forward.

"Are you okay?!"

The medic got to his feet swiftly, using the console to lift himself up. Raf blinked when every screen in the room was filled with the same video, a man kneeling down to a woman with a ring in his hand. "No, no no!" Knockout shouted, freaking out. Raf blinked

"Are you watching...soap opera's?"

"No!" Knockout said defensively. "I was watching a monster truck rally before you came in!"

Raf giggled.

"That's what my papá always says too." Knockout embarrassment came off in waves, as fingers rapidly pressing down on buttons.

"Where's the fragging off button on this thing?!" Raf giggled again and crawled up Knockout's plating to the console. He jumped on the off switch, effectively turning off the screens. "You saw _nothing_." Knockout stated in a warning tone, pointing a finger at him.

Raf only grinned.

"Of course." He said, trying to hide his smile. Knockout scowled, looking away. If a Cybertronian could blush, then Knockout would be even redder than he already was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rian: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. We had it a chapter already prepared, but felt it was too much at one time, so we rewrote this entirely new one instead. Things have been a little hectic for me personally as of late, with the loss of two family members within a barely a week of each other, and personal problems of my own...**

 **Still...I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter c: We gave it our best after all!**

 **Toaxabineh: Yeah...Rian's had a tough month x_X she forgot to mention her laptop cord also broke, so editing was put off, then when she got the new cord there was her family stuff...yeah...*Hugs Rian* anyone who wants to join in on the hug, feel free! It's group hug time! XD Maybe give her an energon cookie too! Cookies always make me feel better!  
It isn't that I don't take this stuff seriously though, guys. I've been talking with Rian while all this scrap was happening to her, and even _I_ cried :c So come here and join the hug! We'll make a big group hug for Rian! Because hugs always help c:**

 **Sorry for any spelling issues in this chap.**

 **Please review if you have any ideas or, in the case of this chap, a hug for Rian!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _It was dark and cold._

 _So, so cold._

 _Jack didn't like it here, in this cell, unable to protect himself. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to get warm. It did little good, each breath he took shuddering and shaking._

 _But he couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't give M.E.C.H what they wanted just to save himself. He had to hold out until the bots came or...until they were finished with him._

 _Jack looked up when the heavy door opened, and a M.E.C.H soldier and scientist stepped in, the scientist holding a vial and syringe. Jack stiffened, knowing what was to come, bracing himself for the pain. This wouldn't shake him! He would be strong, and fight Silas, endure whatever tortures they threw his way._

 _He had to because...because..._

 _Well. He just had to._

* * *

Jack awoke with a strangled gasp, whole body tensing, feeling off. He quickly sat up, only for the world to spin and tilt around him, making his stomach twist painfully. Jack quickly covered his mouth with a hand, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to force his stomach to calm down. When the queasy feeling began to subside, he removed his hand and breathed through his mouth slowly, trying to still his thrumming heart.

Scrap, he hated it when he got sick.

Groaning, he fell back onto his pillow, curling tightly with his knees folded close to his aching chest.

Three days.

Three days he had been hiding the growing cough that had been ripping up his throat, and the gunk that was building up in his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He just had to keep it on the down-low a little longer, then it would go away and no one would have to know.

But he was sick right now, with how clammy he felt...He just had to pretend. It was just a cold, so he had nothing to worry about. Miko and Raf needed him, and so he would shove aside the nausea, if only for them. Slowly, Jack sat up, looking around and seeing that both Raf and Miko were missing from their cots, likely with their guardians.

They were getting along well with Knockout and Breakdown, something he was thankful for. At least they were adjusting well, which was more than he could say for himself. Standing on shaky legs, Jack moved to the door of the medbay. He struggled to keep himself up straight, his legs wobbly as he leaned on the wall for support. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stand straight.

Managing to pretend he was feeling normal, the boy headed for the first place that made sense to look in.

And coming to the kitchen, he found that someone had been there. Food lay about everywhere, pans on the stove ladled with grease, and one was filled with a strange substance. Miko had been here, then.

This was why Jack was the one who did all the cooking.

Jack chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the mess. The motion made his world spin, and he stumbled, only just managing to catch himself from kissing the ground when he was forced to his knee. He waited a moment, then stood back up his head heavy and fuzzy. Blinking a few times, Jack started back down the hall, hoping that they would be in the training room.

Luck was on his side. It seemed almost everyone was there. Maybe a training session for the cons, but Jack wouldn't presume to know, he didn't stick his nose into their business, after all. He smiled when Raf and Miko waved him over from their place on a large crate.

He went to join them, proud when he managed to walk straight and tall...at least before the whole world tilted.

The last thing he remembered before his sight blacked out was the floor hurtling toward him.

"Jack!" Raf shouted, jumping up from where he and Miko were racing cars.

The cons all lurched forward, alarmed as Jack fell to the ground, form limp and prone. Megatron was the first to reach him, scooping him up carefully. The mech could feel the teens heated flesh through his clothes as he laid there, looking so fragging frail...

The boy's face was flushed with an obvious fever, and his hands were shaky and sweaty. Strands of hair stuck to his face, his breathing wheezy and labored. Knockout held a servo out to take Jack from Megatron.

"Give him to me."

Reluctant as he was, Megatron dutifully passed him over, knowing that Knockout would figure out what was wrong with him far better than Megatron himself could. The medic held Jack carefully, scanning him quickly. A deep frown pulled at his lips as the results popped up on his scanner.

"The little idiot!" He hissed. "He's not been taking care of himself, now he has pneumonia!"

"New what?" Starscream asked, confused.

"A human illness, a serious one, too. It doesn't help that he hasn't been keeping up on sleep and meals."

"And the boy had the nerve to criticize me..." Megatron growled.

"H-he's gonna be okay...right?" Raf whimpered, big brown eyes wide with worry, his voice barely above a whisper. Megatron's gaze softened, and he nodded.

"Of course."

Raf didn't seem so sure, trying to peer up to look at his friend.

"He'll be fine." KO reassured. "He needs lots of rest and some medication, though."

"Make sure that he gets it." said Megatron, staring down at Jack.

Knockout nodded.

"Of course I will."

"I will inform Airachnid." Megatron said.

Though he doubted it would put the femme in a good mood, first an early morning recon, now this...

Knockout only hummed, leaving the room with Jack carefully cradled in his servo.

* * *

When Jack awoke, his mind felt muddled. His head was hot and heavy, his sight blurred and there was a persistent ache in his gut that was already about to drive him up the wall. A strangled groan left him when he tried to move.

"Ugh...what...?"

"I'd stay down if I were you, partner." A female voice told him sternly.

Jack frowned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up fully...only to double over in a coughing fit. A sigh, and a servo cupped around his back, supporting him until the fits died down. Jack rubbed a hand against his neck irritably when the coughing slowed down, his throat aching and raw.

"O-ow..."

"This is what happens when you spend too much time worrying about everyone else and not enough time worrying about yourself."

"Huh...?" Jack murmured, trying to see who was speaking to him. All he saw was a pair of bright blue-purple optics peering at him in worry, set in a hazy silver face that he couldn't make the details out of. Airachnid offered a small smile as the boy stared at her, hoping that he wouldn't panic in his illness-induced haze.

"Hey." She said to him quietly, and she saw Jack frown, the teen blinking a few times.

"What happened..?" He asked, trying to recollect his blurry thoughts, not remembering how he landed in the medbay once again. The side of his head ached terribly as he soon as his fingers found it, fingers whisking away from the tender area. He hissed, closing his eyes tightly as it flared for a a split second.

"You got yourself sick." Airachnid answered bluntly, and even in his disoriented state, Jack could hear the disappointment in her voice. Disappointment at him being sick, no doubt. He couldn't let her down, or the others, not while he could still move. Swinging his legs over the side of the cot, Jack made a feeble attempt to get up, and was stopped by Airachnid placing a finger over his chest and pushing him back into the bed. Jack frowned at her, confused.

"I'm going to help out with Miko and Raf alright? You guys don't have to worry about them-" He said, hands pushing at the digit restraining him.

"Oh no you don't." She scolded, holding him down, upping the pressure some so that he would learn that he wasn't going anywhere.

"H-hey!" Jack yelped. "Let me up!"

"Nope." She said, and Jack scowled at the amusement she failed to hide.

"It's not funny!" Jack snapped. The sharpness of his voice sent him into another coughing fit that made his body wrack.

"You need to relax." Airachnid chided. "Raf and Miko will be fine without you for awhile. They have their guardians to take of them." Jack shook his head, even as he held his hand up to shield his mouth as he coughed.

"N-no."

"Yes, because you're not going anywhere."

"B-but-!"

"No buts. You have pneumonia, Jack. Humans can die from that!"

"I'm not going to-"

"I know, but the point is you have a serious illness, so you won't be getting up until Knockout and June say you can."

Grumbling, Jack slumped in the hand that was helping him to sit up, to which Airachnid sighed, shaking her helm when he muttered "Scrap..."

"If you'd taken better care of yourself this wouldn't have happened."

"I was fine-!"

"Uh-huh. " Airachnid said, obviously not believing anything he said.

Jack frowned, squirming a bit.

"Look, can't I just take some medicine and go about my day? I'll be fine, I've been sick before."

"Certainly not." Said a new voice, which belonged to Knockout. "Is that something you would tell Raf or Miko? To take a few pills and be on their way?" Knockout countered. Jack scowled hatefully at him, shaking his head. He regretted it immediately when it made his head light and dizzy, black spots in his vision.

"Frag no, but I'm not them!" He managed when he found his eyes rolling back into place, a hand on his head to keep himself steady. Another fit took over, and Jack doubled over, his throat searing with pain.

"And that is exactly why you're going to be staying in bed for the rest of the week."

Jack groaned.

"C'mon..!"

"No." Knockout said sternly. "If I find you out of that bed, I'll strap you down and have you use a bedpan."

Jack scowled, glaring weakly.

"Cruel, that's what you both are. Cruel."

Airachnid grinned while Knockout rolled his optics.

"Ah yes, it's so unfair that we care about your well being."

"That's not what I meant!"

Knockout sighed.

"Look, Miko and Raf will be fine without you for a few days, alright?"

"They won't-!"

"They'll be fine." Airachnid soothed.

Jack however, was fraught with worry, tossing and turning in the covers.

"No, I gotta keep an eye on them, I promised the bots!"

Knockout frowned. There again was that odd obligation the boy felt to never displease the bots...

"Breakdown and I will be keeping a close optic on them." He assured. "The others will be helping as well, so there's nothing to worry about." Jack shook his head, mind becoming muddled and foggy with exhaustion, struggling even as his condition worsened.

"N-no, I promised them, promised Optimus-!"

"Well right now they are not here, and I am in charge of your health. Now, either lay still or I will get your mother!" The teen flinched, turning away from the medic, who huffed when Airachnid sent him a stern look. The medic merely rolled his optics, pushing the teen back down. He frowned at the heat he felt on his plates.

"Not helping, KO." Airachnid muttered.

"Well I'm just trying to make sure he listens!"

"Look at him, he couldn't get up if he tried!"

"I'm certain that he will be trying!"

"And with how he is, he'll find it impossible."

"He'll likely hurt himself." Knockout deadpanned, taking his temperature. "With that over inflated sense of duty he feels, Jack is going to do everything he can to get out of bed and follow the children around like hungry scraplets..."

"Then we keep an eye on him. I don't think threats will work, not in his state."

"...Fine." Knockout conceded.

Airachnid looked back to Jack, who was trying (and failing in a rather spectacular manner) to get up.

She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After some argument, the cons had agreed on a schedule for who watched Jack and when. Even Starscream had (reluctantly) been pulled into the mix.

Miko and Raf had been told to keep their distance until Jack was back to full health, Knockout worried that the sight of them would distress the boy further and worsen his sickness.

Both had agreed, though Megatron told Breakdown to keep an optic on his ward, just in case.

Yeah...They'd learned quick about Miko and her habit of bending and breaking rules.

But either way, everything was quickly figured out, and the first person who was to watch over Jack...was Silas.

Silas was a bit hesitant when he entered the medbay, worried that he might put more undue stress on the boy and worsen his condition. Yet upon entering the room, he found Jack simply sitting up on his cot, staring out the window that KO had moved the berth up to in hopes of keeping the teen at least some what preoccupied. There was a far away look to his foggy eyes, and he hummed softly in greeting as Silas approached. There was only a moment of silence before Jack spoke.

"I've had pneumonia before, y'know..."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Silas commented dryly.

A shrug, Jack still staring out the window.

"Ratchet gave me an injection once a day that would help me stay on my feet until the evening." Jack said, Silas's frown going unnoticed as he continued to speak. Silas made a spot for himself on the end of the bed, listening intently to the teen's words. "I remember when I was little and got the flu. My dad was so mad that he had to spend money on medicine..."

"Really?" Silas asked, disturbed by this knowledge. Jack nodded, his tired, illness-hazed eyes vacant.

"Yeah. I remember the next time he smoked he burnt my arm with the butt of the cigarette and used a broken beer bottle to cut me up."

"Did...did June know?"

"Yeah. He did the same to her, too. Not as much, though. I think he liked her until I was born..."

Silas forced himself to hold back a sharp remark about the boy's father. "I...see." He muttered.

He then suddenly found the teen's absent eyes staring straight at him.

"You seem like a better dad than mine was."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're nice...calm." Jack muttered through a yawn. "You listen." Silas chuckled slightly. It seemed in this state, Jack was docile and no where near as stressed as he usually was in Silas's presence. A smile tugged at the boy's mouth, and a small laugh escaped him. Silas couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What's so funny?" Silas asked, raising a brow.

"Hm?" Jack replied, confused at first, before it clicked in his head. "Oh. I'm just remembering something."

"Oh? Can I ask what it is, or would that be rude?"

Jack shook his head.

"It's okay to ask. I was thinking about the time Miko got stuck with a museum security guard..." He continued, smiling. "She had to recite everything she knew about Greek. Bulkhead was ready to smash the whole place just to get her...ended up breaking half a dozen of Ratchets tools."

"Odd thing to think about." Silas commented. It seemed Jack couldn't stay on subject when he was sick either...

"Yeah..." He said, chuckling again. "Did I ever tell mention how Miko got us stuck in another dimension with a Decepticon zombie?"

"A...what?"

Jack was looking out the window again.

"I was terrified, but I didn't let them know..."

"The Autobots? Surely they must have known. The bots cannot be that naive."

A smile.

"I'm really good at hiding stuff. Bet I could be a good actor..."

"I'll take you're word for it."

Jack laughed, before falling into another coughing fit.

Silas grimaced, reaching forward to pat the boy's back.

"I-I'm fine..." He said as the final few coughs finished leaving his throat.

"I think you should try to get some rest now."

"But I'm not-" A yawn. "Not tired..."

"That's very convincing." He chuckled, pushing the boy down and pulling the blankets up on the boy.

Jack huffed, frowning at the man.

"It's not funny..."

Rolling his eyes, Silas tucked him in as he would with his own son when he was sick in bed.

"I'll bring something for you to drink, for when you wake up." He said, watching the teen's eyes droop slightly. Jack made a face at the mention of a drink, and Silas laughed at him. It seemed like the two had something in common after all. Hey disliked being forced to drink stuff when they had a sore throat.

The boy mumbled something unintelligible, soon drifting off. Silas watched him as the stress slipped away from his face. His face was heated with the fever, and droplets of sweat formed on his head, yet he looked more peaceful than ever. Silas wondered why the only time Jack was relaxed was when he was sick...And he came with the conclusion that always worrying over Miko and Raf, as well as what the Autobots would want him to do, likely kept him too busy to relax in his waking hours.

Smiling sadly, the man settled down in a chair, ready to wait for someone else to take over the position of guardian.

* * *

"How is he?" Megatron asked as he walked into the medbay, seeing Silas sitting by Jack.

"His fever has gotten worse, and he's been coughing quite a bit. Knockout says he'll get worse before he gets better."

"A pity he can't be cured with an antivirus." Megatron said, tousling the black locks with the tip of his claw.

Silas shook his head.

"It's not so easy with pneumonia. The medicine won't cure him in one day."

"He looks miserable." Megatron said bluntly, sending the boy a pitying glance.

"Being sick is never fun." Silas sighed. "But when he was awake, he seemed oddly...calm. He wasn't nervous around me like he usually is. He even talked about his father."

"Did you bring it up?"

"No, he did."

Megatron looked surprised by this. Jack was usually tight lipped about his past. "And you didn't have to drag it out of him kicking and screaming?" He asked, receiving a shake of the head in return. "Well, color me impressed then..."

"I think its his fever that's talking." Silas mused. "He would never speak so freely were he in his right mind."

"Indeed..." They both paused when Jack stirred. The boy's nose wrinkled, then he turned over before settling once more. Both smiled, seeing the teen sleeping relatively peacefully. "I've never seen him look so...happy."

"Which is why we should be worried about him." Megatron said, a sharp tone in his voice now. Silas only hummed, standing.

"You'll contact me and June if anything changes, right?"

"Certainly." He replied with a curt nod.

Giving Jack one last glance, Silas left the room. Megatron sat, summoning his holoform, which moved over to Jack and sat on the bed. He decided to work on the next set of coordinates for a relic while the boy slept, while also maintaining a close optic on him. Two birds with one stone, or something like that was what the humans said...

Though...it was tempting to watch the boy, he looked so serene...

Megatron mentally berated himself. He had a task to do, and it wasn't going to get done with him simply sitting around.

And so he began his work, looking up frequently while Jack slept on peacefully, face semi-buried in the pillow. Megatron snorted bemusedly when the boy began to mutter things in his sleep, hearing Miko's name crop up more than once. Humans could be so silly in recharge... He remembered that their Jackson had done such things, only he seemed more in his right mind when he was asleep than when he was awake.

But Megatron gave a start when a soft whine left Jack, the sound distressed and, dare he say it, _frightened_. The holorform jumped up immediately, going to his side in seconds. Panic filled him as the boy began to toss and turn, face scrunched up in obvious pain.

"Jackson?" He said, worry etched into his voice.

The boy didn't wake, fingers clutching the sheets tightly.

"N-no..."

"Jack...?"

The boy squirmed, seeming uncomfortable.

"N-no...s-s-stop..!"

Megatron didn't know what to do- should he allow the boy to wake up on his own, or should he shake him? His spark jolted when a hoarse scream ripped through Jack's throat.

"Jackson!" Megatron shouted in alarm, grasping the boy's shoulder.

The boy jolted, hand grabbing the holoform's wrist tightly, dark eyes scared. Jack stared up at Megatron for a long, tense moment...

The teen quickly released the holoform's wrist, cheeks reddening.

"S-sorry!" Megatron blinked, trying to take in what had just happened. Jack looked away, embarrassed by his unconscious reaction, refusing to meet him in the optics. "Sorry..."

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked softly.

Jack's head dipped down.

"Y-yeah..."

A raised brow.

"Then why did you scream in your sleep?"

Jack looked alarmed.

"I what?!"

"You screamed-"

"Oh scrap." Jack groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Megatron reassured him gently, but the boy would have none of it, drawing up his knees and burying his face in them.

"I feel so stupid!"

"You are not stupid, little one."

"Yes I am!" Jack exclaimed. "I shouldn't have-...I'm so sorry..."

"It's _fine_. There's nothing to apologize for." Jack looked down, and Megatron did as well. The boy's hands were trembling, but not from illness. Megatron cupped them both in his, stilling them. "Do you wish to speak about your dream?" He asked quietly, hoping that the boy would reply, but knowing deep down that he would not. And as expected, Jack shook his head, keeping his eyes averted from him.

"It's my problem. Not yours."

"Yet that does not mean that I cannot help you." Megatron tried again, only to receive the same answer, which he knew to be a lie.

"I said I'm fine." Jack looked around, struggling to find something else to focus on. "What time is it?"

"Six in the afternoon." He answered, holding the teen down when he tried to get up. "You'll be staying right there until Knockout gives the okay."

"But I'm fine!"

"Knockout has informed me that illnesses sometimes lull before returning in full force. You're staying in the bed."

"I've been fine, I hid it for three days and-!"

Jack immediately shut his mouth as Megatron gave him a sharp look.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

"You were sick for three days before we found out?" Megatron asked, his voice slowly rising in volume. The teen swallowed thickly, a nervous glint in his hazy eyes.

"N...no?"

Megatron sent him a furious look.

"You said nothing for _three fragging days_?!"

"I-it was only a little cold! That's all!"

"A cold that became pneumonia! What were you thinking?!" Jack flinched, jerking away from Megatron with a frightened look. The mech blinked, taken aback by his reaction. His gaze then softened as he forced himself to calm down.

"I didn't mean anything by it- It was for Raf and Miko..." Jack whispered.

"If you'd kept it up, you could have gotten into a very bad condition." Megatron said, voice softer.

Jack said nothing, keeping his eyes down on his crossed hands, fidgeting now and again.

Megatron sighed, holoform pinching the bridge of its nose.

"You know that I'm not going to hurt you Jack." At this, Jack's eyes flickered up briefly, then back down. "You have to realize by now that we care about you. That means you'll be staying in this bed until the virus is out of your system." Jack scowled, and Megatron blew out a heavy sigh. Unicron save him from the stubbornness of younglings... "Don't even give that look, it won't change anything."

"My health is none of your business." He grumbled softly.

Megatron rolled his eyes.

" _Rest_."

"No-"

"Jackson." Megatron gave him a look. "Don't make me get June..."

A shuddered ran through the boys body, and Megatron grinned slightly, knowing he had won the argument.

"That's so unfair!" The boy groaned.

Megatron chuckled while the boy lay back down.

"I know."

Jack muttered a few unflattering words under his breath, to which Megatron flicked him in the head. Shouting 'Ow!', and cursing him again, Megatron knew that the boy was already getting better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rian: Thanks to all those who review and favorite/follow! And a special thanks to those who gave me their prayers and well wishes c: It really means a lot that there are others out there who care c:**

 **Now, I have a few questions to ask! Would you guys like another story length fic from us? Like the possible time travel idea we did wrote in my oneshot collection, or the fusion idea that Toa gave me as a present? I'm asking out of curiosity!**

 **Toaxabineh: Yeah...She's been saying she wants to write another story together, but I keep telling her we have to finish this one first XD Anyways! This chapter, Jack might be seen as 'OOC', but really, its him going through panic/anxiety! Both Rian and I have gone through this (I have to even take meds for my own anxiety issues!) so I promise that it is as realistic a panic attack as we could make!**

 **Also, a reviewer brought it to our attention that we seem to be depicting the bots as bad guardians! hanks for bringing that up, so we have a chance to explain!**

 **You see, how we are viewing it in this particular story is that the 'bots, having been at war for so long and not being around kids or having to take care of sparklings for vorns on end has left them 'out of practice', you could say. It isn't that they're bad, far from it! It's just war has desensitized them to the needs that are specifically required by children, especially human kids! And as for why the 'bots didn't seem to notice the change in Jack's behavior and such, I think that the ;bots would desperately hold onto the belief that human-kind is all around good and would not severely injure their own young, but this sadly isn't true, especially when it comes to M.E.C.H ):**

 **I hope that clears it up a bit though! Sorry for any confusion with that!**

 **As always, please review and let Rian and I know what you think of the story, and/or if you have any ideas!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, spellcheck doesn't like me x_x**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"You're certain that this is the right idea?" Said Starscream, optics lingering briefly on the door that Jackson was behind before returning to Megatron and Knockout. "The boy is steadfast in his loyalties to his friends. Taking him away from them might bring more harm than good."

Knockout grimaced.

"It will be trying for him, but his concern for Miko and Raf...it is getting in the way of his health, the pneumonia issue last week proved that. The concern he's showing isn't just instinctual. Something happened that has him acting so protective, and it's hurting him. Separating him from Raf and Miko might help."

"That may be true, but are you prepared for the consequences if you're wrong?" He stated concernedly, putting Megatron on the receiving end of a long, hard look.

"It is one I believe will be faced in the end, either way."

"If you're sure..." Starscream said with a shrug, walking past his lord with a hand flicking a casually wave goodbye to Megatron.

"One last thing Starscream;" Megatron said just before the seeker disappeared behind the corner, ignoring the lack of respect he was given by his second in command. "The twins have served their time in the brig- return them to their duties and keep a close eye on them. Soundwave will assist you."

"Aw scrap."

Megatron only chuckled.

* * *

Jack was antsy.

He didn't understand why he hadn't seen Miko and Raf yet, he'd been given the all clear, declared healthy enough to go back to his normal day-to-day life. So why had they not been to visit him? Surely they must have been allowed by now, given that they weren't a "stress hazard" now. Still, it had been an entire day...where were they?

He could feel his skin crawling, and the start of paranoia at the back of his mind. He knew they were safe here, he had seen it with his own eyes! But that didn't keep the nagging thoughts and fear from his mind. Jack started to pace around the room anxiously, unable to keep himself still as the worry began to set in, consuming his thoughts. They were safe, they had to be, in the care of their guardians! Or...or had the 'cons turned on them after all? Had it all been an elaborate trick? His mind constantly went back to when he had been kidnapped by M.E.C.H, how Silas had threatened again and again to snatch up Raf and Miko, to hurt them, torture them...

And all he'd had was the blind faith that the bots would protect them, but even that had been something he'd had to cling to tightly, lest he tell his torturers all he knew.

He could hear Silas's voice buzzing in his ear, claiming that he was worthless, that the Autobots had left him to die and that his friends would forget about him...and when they had finally staged a rescue, he felt a desperate hope explode in his chest, on the verge of spilling everything he knew when the tortures grew too great.

But then...when he'd told the bots that Silas had threatened Miko and Raf...they hadn't taken it seriously, nor when he told them that he was tortured. They had such hope in humans, they didn't believe even M.E.C.H would do such awful things to a child...And he couldn't go shattering that belief. Not with the already precarious alliance between the bots and the government. And with the war, Jack couldn't stand the idea of shattering whatever hopes they had.

To that end, he never revealed his scars to them, neither physical nor mental. He had to stay strong so that his friends wouldn't suffer as he had, so that the Autobots faith in humans would remain strong. After what had happened to him, he'd changed, but no one ever noticed. Not even Arcee. Because just like Jack had told Silas, he was good at hiding things.

And now, the stupid, clingy mindset he'd fallen into thanks to his fragging trauma left him paranoid when he didn't see Miko and Raf regularly. So that was why he now paced about, waiting to be let out of the medbay (Knockout had taken to locking the doors after several escape attempts during his time with pneumonia).

When the doors finally did open, he perked up immediately, rushing over to the entrance in the hopes that his friends would be behind them- But his hopes were crushed when he saw only Megatron and Knockout, the latter behind the former, and backed up when they moved into the room to give them space to walk without the risk of crushing him.

"Hey, can...can I head on out now?" Jack asked hopefully, eyes expectant.

"Not yet." Knockout replied, grimacing. "Megatron wanted to talk with you."

"About what?" He asked cautiously as he was scooped up into Knockout's servo. Megatron smiled slightly, hoping that a soft expression would ease the teen's worries, though it didn't appear to do much as the boy watched him warily. "Well, what is it?" Jack asked impatiently. "I want to leave this room as soon as possible."

"My medbay is not that bad!" KO huffed, frowning and crossing his arms over his chassis. Jack shook his head.

"That's not why, I just want to see how Miko and Raf are."

"Which brings us to the topic that I wish to speak about." Megatron interrupted, catching Jack's attention, the teen feeling as though his worst fears had been confirmed.

"Are...are they okay? They aren't hurt, are they?"

Megatron was disappointed at the immediate assumption that there was something wrong. It went to prove his point that the boy did indeed have issues when it concerned his friends.

"They are perfectly fine Jackson." He assured, and saw the teen take a deep breath of relief.

"Good...that's good..."

Megatron decided that the best approach for this was to just say it outright, like 'ripping off a bandaid', as the humans said.

"Miko and Raf have been ordered to keep their distance from you." The stunned silence that followed wasn't unexpected, the teen's eyes widening in shock. "Likewise, I am ordering you to stay away from them until I say otherwise."

A long moment of silence...

"What?! Frag no! You can't order us around!"

Megatron frowned.

"As you are on my ship, you fall under my command, and I expect my orders to be carried out."

Jack glared at the mech.

"And if I say _no_?"

"Then you will be confined to this room until you comply." Megatron replied sternly.

Jack looked incredulous.

"What?! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. I do this out of concern Jackson, not out of spite. There are...problems, which greatly worry Knockout and I."

"Worrying about my friends' safety isn't a problem!" Jack snapped, running a hand frustratedly through his hair. "Why can't you guys let this go?!"

"Because you are the one who clings to it."

"I'm not doing anything wrong! I just want to keep my friends safe, that isn't bad!"

"While the intention itself is not bad," Megatron agreed, staring intently at the boy, "It is the way that you apply it that makes it an unhealthy obsession, and the cause of your sickness."

"I got sick because it just happens!" Jack retorted. "You can't lock me away in a room!"

Knockout, who had remained silent thus far, shook his head.

"You became sick because you hid it from us so you could continue watching over Miko and Raf, ignoring the toll it was taking on your body. I don't know where your obsession for their safety was born from, but it has caused you to utterly disregard your own."

Jack scowled.

"Well it's not your problem, so let it go and let me go see Miko and Raf!"

Megatron stood firm.

"No, I will not. Unlike you, I care about your own well being, not just theirs."

Dark eyes narrowed, glaring up at the two Decepticons.

"I won't let you keep me in here. I'm not some sort of pet for you to keep locked up."

A heated look from both mechs.

"You are not a 'pet', and we have never treated you as such!" Megatron snapped, optics blazing.

"You're trying to lock me up in the medbay! That's as bad as locking me away in a cage!" Jack retorted sharply.

Megatron frowned, leaning down to be at a better level, optics narrowed.

"We are not attempting to lock you away. We are trying to find a way to help cure your unnatural sense of fear concerning letting your friends out of your sight."

"I-it's not a fear!" Jack fought back, getting up close and personal to the mech's face.

Megatron's frown deepened.

"In this war I have seen many things. It is indeed a _fear_."

"This isn't any of your business!" Jack shouted angrily. "We're not your concern! We're not even from your world!" Knockout sighed, rubbing his helm. This wasn't going well at all.

"Jack, we know that, alright? But while you're here, we're going to take care of you."

Jack turned his glare onto the medic.

"What, I can't take care of my friends? You think I can't?"

"It's not that you can't," Knockout replied exasperatedly. "It's that you shouldn't, at least not to the degree you ave taken it to."

"Well let me decide for myself! If I want help, then I'll come to you!"

"In which case you never would."

Jack growled under his breath.

"Look, I don't have time for this!" He snapped, going to jump off the low counter.

"Don't even think about it." Megatron growled, wrapping his fingers around the teen's legs.

Jack gave a slight start, surprised, but he then struggled.

"Let go of me!"

Megatron rubbed his helm, feeling the beginning of what humans called a 'headache'. This was going to be difficult...

Jack felt frustrated. He didn't know how to get them to understand, if he told them what he'd told the 'bots, they probably wouldn't believe him like they had... But there was no other option left for him- they wouldn't believe that he was perfectly fine with taking care of his friends, even at the cost of his own health. Talking about it though...scrap, this would be hard...

Jack ducked his head, hiding behind his dark hair.

"Please...you guys don't understand..."

The hushed plea made Megatron and Knockout pause, both surprised at this sudden change of attitude.

"We do no understand what exactly?" The larger of the two 'cons asked.

Megatron felt his concern grow when shaking fingers clutched the plates of his servo.

"You don't understand me...you don't get it, I have to be near Raf and Miko. I just...I just have to..."

"That doesn't explain why you feel this irrational need." Megatron said, lifting him up to optic level. Jack dipped his head even lower, hiding his eyes. If he met he mech's gaze, he knew he wouldn't be able to continue without choking on his own tongue.

"It's...it's because of M.E.C.H, alright? They're why.'

Optics narrowed.

"You are speaking of Silas..."

"...In my world, yeah." Megatron fell silent, fully intending to listen to what the boy had to wasn't often that they boy offered up information, and so Megatron wasn't about to interrupt him, and neither was Knockout. "Please, I- I need to see them, to make sure they're safe...I know that M.E.C.H isn't here, I _know_ that, but I can't...I'm still worried about them, I'm still terrified..."

"Why?" Megatron asked softly, trying to keep from startling the boy. "What is it you're scared that will happen?"

The shaking of Jack's fingers intensified.

"I'm scared that M.E.C.H will kidnap them...I'm scared that they'll do to them what they did to me...I have to protect Miko and Raf, because the bots won't. They're great, but...but they've been at war so long, they don't remember how to look after kids."

"Do they neglect you three?" Knockout questioned, and Jack could hear the care that laced his voice and resisted the urge to simply fall apart.

Quickly shaking his head, Jack clarified.

"No, no they don't, they do their best. They've just...been fighting so long. They aren't used to having kids around, they don't remember how to handle and take care of kids. We...we haven't been around them for years, like our doppelgänger's have been around you guys. The bots aren't used to kids like all of you."

A pitying look was sent his way, though Jack couldn't see it.

The boy's fingers clenched slightly as he continued.

"They...they didn't believe me when I told the, M.E.C.H might come after Miko and Raf, they...they don't think humans can be that cruel, so...so I have to look after them..."

Again, the teen remembered his predicament, that he might not see his friends and be able to make sure they were okay, and his breaths became quicker, his whole body trembling as he tried to choke down his fear.

"P-please, I need to see them, I need to make sure they're okay!" He begged, voice becoming urgent.

"Jackson." Megatron said softly, using the blunt edge of his claw to tilt the boys head upward, forcing him to look at the mech. "Take a deep breath. Breathe slowly."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his chest constrict painfully with anxiety.

"Please, I need to see them, please..!"

"Calm down..." Was his reply, the mech stroking the teen's back soothingly. The boy shuddered, and his breaths hasten briefly, before beginning to slow gradually.

"P-please, I just want to make sure they're okay, p- _please_..." He pleaded. Knockout grimaced as guilt gnawed at his spark. He should've realized that Jack might suffer from a panic attack with the stress he was under, with how his boundaries were being pushed.

"Megatron...perhaps we should allow him daily visits?" Knockout offered, hoping to ease some of the teen's pain (as well as his own guilt).

Jack looked up hopefully, begging with his eyes when his voice failed him.

It hit Megatron how disturbingly much this was like an addiction, how much Jack was depending on overseeing the safety of his friends to continue on from day-to-day in a relatively normal state. The mech chose his next words carefully.

"We...shall see. But right now, seeing Jack in such an emotional state would not be a wise choice. He may make them panic if they see him as he is at this moment."

The logic behind his words seemed to calm Jack slightly. It made sense to him, he didn't want to make Miko and Raf scared...

"A-alright..." The teen said, nodding just barely to show he agreed.

"Now, if you wish to see Miko and Raf, we need you to explain to us what your reasoning is. What do you believe M.E.C.H would do if they managed to capture them?"

Jack flinched at that idea. The answer was simple, though.

"They'd do what they did to me."

"This may come as standoffish of me, but we need to know the details. What happened?"

Jack took in a shuddering breath, lowering his gaze.

"It...it doesn't matter. All that matters is they did horrible things, the bots don't believe me and think, _hope_ , I'm exaggerating, and so I have to keep my eye on Miko and Raf. That's all you need to know."

Megatron frowned, slowly shaking his helm.

"No, Jackson. I'm sorry, but Knockout and I must know."

Pleading eyes turned up to the silver mech.

"Megatron... _please_. I already hate seeing it in my nightmares, I don't want to have to talk about it."

"You _must_ speak of it. Otherwise it will fester inside you like an open sore that worsens over time."

Jack frowned, shaking his head.

"I don't _want_ to talk about it."

"It is not of question of whether you want to or not- this is something you desperately need."

Jack again shook his head fiercely, looking away from the two and Knockout looked at Megatron- what were they to do now? He wondered when a long silence fell, and it was only broken when Jack spoke, his voice so soft that the two mechs almost didn't catch his words.

"You guys won't believe me. Just like the bots."

"We're not the Autobots Jackson." Knockout countered. "We know human-kind and hold no illusions about them. Trust in us."

Silence fell again, the teen fiddling with a loose string on the hem of his shirt. So they waited patiently for the teen to speak, knowing that pressuring him into talking would only cause him to be more tight lipped than ever.

"They...you know about the torture drugs. S-Silas," Oh how hard it was to say that name right now. "He told you both..."

"Yes, we know about those. But something tells me that there's more than that."

"They...they did all sorts of stuff. Starved me. Dehydrated me..." The boy shifted a little where he sat, shoving down the panic that was sprouting in his chest. "They...tried to make me think the bots had forgotten me. The cell they put me in was...it was timeless. I couldn't tell if I'd been there only a day, or if I'd been there months and the bots just forgot me..."

Knockout felt anger tighten in his chassis as the boy continued.

"And then they threatened that if I didn't spill, they'd get Raf or Miko and do the same thing to them...!" Jack choked out. "Said that they would make me watch, listen to their screams..."

Jack kept his eyes averted, not wanting to know what expressions the two mechs had.

"They used what you'd think would be used when being tortured...knives and stuff. Sometimes guns." The teens nose wrinkled. "I hate guns..."

"Ah..." Knockout murmured, understanding now why he had fled Silas those few weeks ago.

"Th-then...then there was the serum."

Brows furrowed.

"Serum?"

Jack nodded shakily, knuckles white with how hard he was fisted his hands.

"It was this...experimental stuff. It could heal a person of any medical issue within seconds. They liked using that on me..." He took a wavering breath. "T-they'd...bring me to t-the edge of death using wh-whatever they wanted. Poison, knives...f-fire...then would use th-the serum so I wouldn't die. Th-they used it over and over and over..."

A stunned silence fell over the room, two pairs of optics staring at Jack in shock, pity and anger (though the anger was directed at M.E.C.H rather than the boy).

They could hardly believe that it could have happened- yet Jackson had no reason to lie. Who would do such a thing, and to a child no less?! Why had the Autobots not listened to him?! For months poor Jack had been handling this all on his own! Jack flinched away when Megatron growled, head cast down. They were just like the bots then, believing that no one could be that evil.

Maybe it was because of his scars. A serum that could heal one so quickly would surely get rid of those, and Jack quickly explained.

"It only healed enough to keep me from dying- Only the damage that would kill me. Like damage to my heart and lungs, disfigurations, whatever happened right before the serum was injected. What should have taken months took only a day, it negated the deadliness of poison, turned charred skin into only fresh burns...But that couldn't heal the scar tissue, those were inflicted too long ago, and burns for some reason couldn't be healed completely..." Jack finished, touching a shiny red mark on his chest, which hid under his shirt. A pained smile was then forced on his lips. "Took forever for my hair to grow back, at least three or four months. The bots never asked why, though. Mom wouldn't let them near me for the first two months anyways, said it would be too much stress and she recognized that something had happened, even though I never told her. So the next time the bots saw me, my hair was well on its way back to normal."

Could such a thing really exist though? Knockout wondered, silently horrified and disgusted. Humans had been searching for a miracle cure for as long as they've been around. Only for M.E.C.H. to find it. And use it in such a horrid way...they didn't even try to perfect it to heal any damage that had been around for awhile in a Human, just immediate damage- And frag, _fire_? Could anyone be that cruel? How was Jack not mentally shattered? How had he managed to survive the ordeal with only some PTSD, anxiety and an obsession with his friends' safety?

The boy wasn't a survivor.

He was a _miracle_.

"And...and that's it." Jack whispered lowly, ducking his head. "I took the two months away from the bots to pull myself together, since I knew Miko and Raf could be in danger. Miko and Raf would visit me, and I'd make sure that nothing strange was going on in their lives that could indicate M.E.C.H. That's the whole story."

Again the room was quiet, the only sound being the whir of the Nemesis' inner working. Jack jumped when a holoform appeared beside him, and the solid hologram wrapped the teen up in its arms. He blinked, too stunned to move. He wasn't sure which of the two mechs this was, with his face stuck buried in the holoform's chest. All he knew was that he didn't know what to do and that his face was burning with embarrassment.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked, head still buried. But neither responded to him as he was held close to the holoform. "Uh...hello?" Jack tried again. "I...I need to breathe..."

The holoform coughed awkwardly, releasing the teen begrudgingly and disappearing. Though Jack didn't see it, Megatron looked to the side with an embarrassed look in his optics. Knockout smirked at him, and he larger mech only sent him a half-sparked glare. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking away and trying to hide his reddened cheeks.

"I...I know you guys probably don't believe me, it probably sounds so far-fetched..."

"Not as far-fetched as coming from another dimension, which also turned out to be true." Knockout pointed out gently, hoping to lighten the teen's mood.

Jack was so surprised he couldn't hold back a laugh, making KO smile slightly, triumphant.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. S-so...you guys know I'm telling the truth, right?"

Megatron nodded solemnly.

"Indeed. You have never lied, and we have no reason to believe you to be lying now."

Jack stared dumbly at him, and before he knew it, tears were welling up in his eyes. He'd been waiting so long to tell someone and to have them believe him...to verify that, yes, he had gone through much.

"S-so...can I see them now? Please?"

Megatron and Knockout shared a glance, then Megatron nodded.

"Once you have fully calmed down and stopped shaking-"

"And I give you another medical examination with this new knowledge in mind." Knockout put in, earning an irritated look from Megatron, who continued.

" _Then_ you can see them."

Jack looked down, rather disappointed with this, but accepted it regardless. Megatron carefully scooped up the teen in a servo, keeping the boy near his spark, almost as if he were a sparkling. Emotionally drained and exhausted, Jack didn't try to resist, merely leaning in the touch. Megatron offered a soft smile.

"Thank you for trusting us, Jack." His expression fell. "I find myself...Both shocked and impressed by your strength, yet appalled by how your bravery was brought to light."

Jack smiled back hesitantly.

"It happened and its over with." He rested his cheek against the warm chassis beside him without thought. "Thanks for believing me."

"As Megatron said before," Knockout chuckled. "You have never lied, and I personally don't believe you could if you wanted to, you're too good sparked."

Jack only hummed, drained from his panic attack.

But he had to admit...He'd had worse days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rian: Goodness I'm tired x.x My family's calling my name left and right and bugging me the simplest of things...I've been so slow lately, but I finally found the time to edit this chapter!**

 **But, y'know, just for the record, Toa, you're editing the next one, or so help me, I'm going to hold this story hostage!**

 **Toaxabineh: Nope! You get to edit cuz I'm bad at editing Xp Also my new laptop hates me and doesn't like to copy and paste -.-"**

 **Anyways, thanks to those of you who have faved, followed, reviewed and/or PMed! You're all awesome! Please feel free to share ideas, too, because ideas are the only known cure for writers block! XD**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jack wasn't sure about this plan to help him handle distance from Miko and Raf, but it wasn't like he'd really have a choice. When he'd tried to protest, his mother's doppelgänger had given him the famous 'mom stare'.

And so that was why Airachnid was here with him now, Jack being carried in her small servos. She had said that there was a place she wanted to show him, and with precious little else to do, he had agreed immediately.

"You can open your eyes now." She told him, laughing slightly when he squirmed impatiently.

"Finally!" Jack muttered, dark eyes peeking open.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked as he placed him down.

Jack took in the surrounding area with no little amount of surprise. They were at a beach that was secluded by high, rocky cliffs that it seemed only birds could get over. The water lapping on the shore was shining in the sunlight, and the tang of salt was in the air.

"I've never been to the beach before." Jack admitted to her as he crouched down to touch the damp sand. It wasn't loose like the sand back home in Jasper, and retained a shape when Jack pressed it between his hands. He laughed slightly, finding this oddly entertaining, and Airachnid grinned.

"I figured as much."

Jack hummed, sitting down and messing with the sand absently. Airachnid grimaced. It was obvious that the boy was worried about Miko and Raf.

"Want to go for a swim?" Came the sudden question, and Jack looked quite surprised.

"Huh? But you're metal." He stated bluntly, staring at her with a raised brow. "You wouldn't just rust, you'd sink."

Airachnid huffed, poking him none-too-gently.

"I'm not _that_ heavy, you little fragger. And besides, I meant I could use my holoform for it."

"That wasn't what I- oh never mind." He sighed, standing back up now. He looked down at his clothes. "I don't even have a swim suit Airachnid. How am I supposed to go swimming like this?"

The femme grinned.

Jack yelped as he was scooped up and simply dropped into the water.

"Ack!" He coughed, fighting his way back to the surface, coughing once his head broke the water. "A-Airachnid!"

The femme was bent over she was laughing so hard.

"Y-your face!" She managed. "Th-that was priceless!"

"You're such a jerk!" He shouted out, swimming back to the coast.

The femme only continued to laugh, smiling widely.

"I-I'll get you for this." He sputtered, coughing up the last bit of water, shaking his head once his feet were able to touch the bottom again.

Airachnid smirked.

"Suuure you will."

Scowling, Jack scooped up wet sand from below the water, flinging it at Airachnid while she was still laughing. Moving slightly to the right, she avoided the sandy projectile easily, smirking down at him.

"Unfair." He groaned, flopping down. Airachnid giggled, sitting beside him.

"So, what do you think? Should we hang around here for a bit?"

Jack sighed, but then grinned, sitting up.

"Yeah, I like it here."

"I thought you might." She said, winking at him.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"I could've done without the salt water in my lungs, though."

Airachnid shrugged casually.

"You wouldn't have gotten in if I hadn't made you."

Jack rolled his eyes, laying back down with his arms folded behind his head.

"It's quiet here." Jack commented in a soft voice, watching a cloud go by. "The Nemesis is always noisy with Soundwave goofing around, and Miko making sure her music is as loud as possible.."

Airachnid hummed.

"Yes, I suppose so."

They sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes, the only sound being that of the ocean lapping at the shore. Sitting up slowly with his arms strung over his legs, Jack looked up at Airachnid. She was watching the waves push and pull against the beach.

"...why did you join the Decepticons?"

The femme blinked, taken aback by the sudden question."Well...why else would someone fight on one side or the other? Because I believe in what we fight for."

"That's all?" He asked, unconvinced when he saw that she refused to look at him directly.

"It's...complicated, Jack. I have my reasons."

Jack nodded. He knew that feeling well. And he supposed that if he was allowed to keep what had happened with M.E.C.H between him, Megatron and Knockout, Airachnid was more than entitled to keep her own secrets. It wasn't really his place to meddle anyway. If she wanted to talk to him, that was fine, and if she didn't, that was fine too.

And so he stared out at the sky, thinking to himself.

This was actually pretty nice, and despite the worry nagging at the back of his mind, he felt more normal than he had in months.

He was thoroughly enjoying the waves that lapped up onto his feet, and how the sun glistened off the water like thousands of tiny stars.

"Do you think of home a lot?" She asked him suddenly.

Jack looked at her, brows furrowed.

"Huh?"

"You're home. With you're real mom and the Autobots...what is like in your world?"

Jack sighed, resting his chin on his palm.

"Well...yeah. I miss my dimension, of course. As for what its like...I mean the bots are still working out how to handle having kids around, but they're like my family."

"Do they feel the same?" She continued, feeling strangely conflicted. "Does Arcee?"

Jack shrugged.

"I can't speak for them, but I like to think so."

Airachnid's hummed.

"So, you two aren't..."

Jack raised a brow.

"Aren't what?"

"...Intimate."

Jack sat ramrod straight, eyes wide and mouth agape. He made a choking sound before managing to speak.

"Wh-what?! No!"

Despite herself, Airachnid smiled.

"Why so quick to deny?"

By now the teen was bright red.

"Because that is the most embarrassing and ridiculous question I've ever heard!"

"It's not ridiculous." Airachnid defended, unable to help laughing, even as Jack's face grew redder. "I assumed you two were close, considering what you've been through, so I wondered if there was a little something more between you two. And I think I'm right."

Jack sputtered.

" _No_! She's my best friend, and that's _it_!"

"C'mon, tell the truth." She teased, poking him gently in the chest.

"I am!"

Airachnid laughed softly.

"Alright, alright, I believe you!"

Jack huffed, stomping away from her now. And Airachnid couldn't help but think how adorable it was to see him so flustered...She mentally berated herself for her thoughts. No. She shouldn't get involved in such ways with another human.

"Oh come on, I was _joking_!" Airachnid called over.

Jack merely scowled, ignoring her now, while his mind subconsciously drifted back to his friends.

* * *

"So what does this do?" Miko asked, pressing down on a button as Knockout tended to a Vehicon.

"Don't touch that! It's-"

Too late. The screen flashed to life with a couple taking up the majority. Miko pointed at the screen, recognition coming to her face.

"Hey, it's a soap'!"

Knockout bolted forward,slamming his hand on the button and shutting the screen back off as he glared at Miko. "Don't. Touch. _Anything_!" He whispered dangerously, poking the girl in the chest at each enunciation.

The girl frowned, waving the servo away.

"Cut it out! I just wanted to see what it was!"

"You said that about the laser scalpel before you nearly _burned your hand off_." Knockout commented dryly, picking her up and moving her to a table. Raf caught his attention when he waved his short arms.

"I think he needs a defrag and an update in his antivirus software." He said, typing away on his computer before he stood up, holding a cord. He went to the unconscious mech, searching around his neck. When he found nothing, his head popped back up. "Do Vehicons have dataports?" He asked, unsure. Ratchet had explained to him that all Cybertronians did indeed have ports, usually located somewhere around the head, but as Vehicons were rather different than the Autobots or higher up Decepticons, he had thought them to be simple drones.

"Yes, they do." Knockout confirmed, watching Miko for a second longer to ensure she stayed put before moving back to his patient. "It's at the base of the neck." He continued to explain, moving the head ever so slightly before shifting a piece of plating that Raf hadn't noticed was capable of being removed. "Plug it in here. It'll automatically adjust to the cord."

"Oh."

Knockout chuckled, helping Raf connect the laptop to the vehicon.

"Who taught you this?" Knockout asked as the boy helped him in his work. In the corner of his optic, he saw Miko trying to climb down again. "Miko! Stop that!"

"It's boring over here!" She complained, peering over the edge. "At least let me watch what you're doing, so I'm not stuck on this stupid table!"

Knockout sighed, rolling his optics but doing as asked, picking up the femme in a servo and holding her close enough that she could see, but not so close that she could interfere.

Raf scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"My mom makes me study a lot, so I know all kinds of things." He admitted, somewhat shy about the fact. "I was grounded the last time I got a 'B' on a test..."

"Yeah, and it nearly got us fried." Miko added in. "And your mom almost caught us too."

"She did catch us." Raf replied, rolling his eyes. "But Fowler was able to smooth things over, so it wasn't too bad."

Miko laughed, doubling over.

"I can't believe she thought an old guy like Fowler was part of a study group with us!"

Raf giggled too, reddening.

"W-well, with so many kids, mamá has seen stranger."

"Probably nothing weirder than I've seen back at home." Miko replied, scoffing. "My parents had me take _piano_ lessons for pete's sakes!"

"Now that's something I don't believe." Knockout commented dryly. "I doubt you could stay still long enough to play even a few notes."

Knockout chuckled, shaking his helm as the girl frowned.

"I'll have you know that I was forced to study the piano since I was eight years old!" She puffed up, pigtails standing straight up. "And that's not including the other stupid stuff they wanted me to learn!"

Knockout rolled his optics.

"I believe you, alright? I just can't see you sitting at a piano without destroying it."

Miko stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Shows what you know!"

The medic lightly poked her arm.

"Quit acting like a sparkling, you're fifteen."

"Hmph!"

"Take it easy Miko. He only nags you because he cares about you." Raf said as he crunched in the data on his laptop, transferring the data into the Vehicon. His expression then became sad. "Kind of like Ratchet."

Knockout raised a brow at his young ward's change in facial expression.

"Aw, don't be worried Raf." Miko said hastily, forcing herself to smile big and wide. "He's doing everything he can to get us back home, just like Knockout here! So let's turn that frown around, okay?" To prove a point, she poked the youth's cheeks, forcing his lips into a smile. He laughed, shoving a hand at her while the other maintained a tight grip on the computer.

"I know, I know! Cut it out, that tickles!" The tween protested.

Miko giggled along with him, and the two rough housed while Knockout watched with a slight smile.

Miko, for all her rough edges and talent for causing trouble, was more sensitive than he originally though, if she was going through such fuss just to make Raf smile again.

He had to admit...he had taken a liking to these children.

He chuckled when Miko grabbed a hold of Raf, running her fingers through his hair playfully while the tween protested loudly.

It was...refreshing. Youth at it's finest. He could understand why Jack wanted so desperately to protect them.

He was content to simply continue the patch job on the vehicon while the two played around, taking over where Raf had left off when Miko had dragged him away. Knockout was so focused on his work, that he didn't notice when the door opened an a mech walked in. But Miko did, and she perked up excitedly.

"Breakdown!" She shouted nearly at the top of her lungs. "About time you showed up!"

Breakdown chuckled, moving forward.

"Sorry, got stuck helping stock the energon room."

Miko groaned.

"Booooorrriiiiing." She whined, letting the mech pick her up.

"I know, I know." He laughed. "That's why I came down here. Want to go on recon with me?" He asked with a small glint in his optics.

Miko nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Can we go dune bashing?"

The mech let out an exaggerated sigh, tilting his head.

"I don't know..."

Miko gave a puppy-like whine.

"Cmoooooon!"

"Alright, you've convinced me. We'll go in a few minutes." He laughed aloud, winking at Knockout.

The medic shook his head with a sigh. Honestly, these two...

"Let's go now!" Miko implored, bouncing on her heels excitedly. "You wanna come Raf?"

The tween looked hesitant, eyes flickering to Knockout.

"U-uh...I don't know..."

"It'll be fun." She added in, grinning ear-to-ear.

"W-well..."

The boy looked up at Knockout, who sighed, shaking his helm good-naturedly.

"Go on."

"Are you sure?" He said, looking back to the mech on the table. "I can stay and help if you want-"

"I'll finish up here. Go enjoy yourself, alright?"

Raf beamed.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, jumping up.

Knockout chuckled to himself, watching as Breakdown gently scooped up the tween.

"Be careful." Knockout warned them. "All three of you."

"Don't worry about us doc! We're gonna be just fine." Miko said as Breakdown started to walk away.

"You better check in within an hour!" Knockout warned Breakdown, not entirely believing Miko.

The mech waved a servo dismissively.

"I know, I know."

Knockout rolled his optics with a sigh, returning to his work.

* * *

Jack yawned as he rested down on the warm sand.

Airachnid laughed.

"A little tired?"

"Mhm..." He yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

Shaking her helm to herself, Airachnid stood.

"Alright, I'll call in for a groundbridge."

"You do that." He mumbled, turning his head away.

Rolling her optics, the femme moved a few steps away, staring out across the water with a servo to the side of her helm. "Soundwave? I need a bridge back." No reply, and she frowned heavily. "Soundwave?"

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, propping himself up on his elbows, frowning.

"The comlinks dead." she answered shortly, trying again. "Hello? Is anyone up there receiving me?" Jack stood, brow furrowed. This seemed almost familiar...

"Is it being jammed right now?"

"It shouldn't be, but..."

"I think we should focus on getting distance from here." Jack said quickly, eyes flicking to the cliffs.

Airachnid nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah...yeah, we probably should. C'mon."

Jack nodded, quickly moving over to the offered servo. Airachnid lifted him up, holding him close to her chassis in an almost protective manner. Jack reddened a bit, but didn't protest, jerking back when he heard a light crunching sound.

"Is someone nearby?" He asked, worried now.

"I don't know." Airachnid murmured, holding him close.

"Airachnid-"

A fist suddenly slammed into the femme con, sending her tumbling away, Jack flying from her servos.

"Ugh!"

"Airachnid!" Jack exclaimed, going towards her-

"Hello, Jack~"

Jack jumped at the sound of Arcee's voice, narrowly dodging the servo that swiped lazily toward him, diving onto the sand. He then glared as he managed to get to his feet.

" _You_..."

"So you _do_ remember me!" The darker version of Arcee laughed, smiling sadistically.

"Kinda hard to forget someone who tried to pin me down for something less than desirable."

Arcee feigned pain, touching a servo over her spark.

"You words hurt me right here." She said in an over dramatic tone. Seeing Airachnid recovering from her first attack rather quickly, she kicked the femme in the head, causing her to skid several feet before coming to a stop.

Jack looked horrified.

"No!"

"Relax, she'll be fine." Arcee said boredly, sauntering forward. "Besides, I'm not here to kill her."

Jack glared up defiantly at her, shuffling back a few steps.

"Then what are you here for?"

A wicked grin.

"For you, of course."

Jack backed up several more feet as Arcee moved closer.

"What?"

"I caught your life signal out here, and I decided to come see you. Maybe we can have some _fun_."

Jack winced, but remained defiant.

"I'd rather be eaten by scraplets." He spat out venomously.

Arcee laughed, the sound sending shivers up Jack's spine.

"Oh come on, I promise that it'll be lots of fun~"

"And I said frag off!"

"Don't be like that." She frowned, flicking him. The next thing Jack was aware of was his body colliding with the cliff side.

He gave a hiss of pain, crumpling to the ground.

"Now, what do you say?" She asked again, nudging him with her pede.

The teen scowled, twitching away.

"I already told you twice."

The femme's frown deepened.

Jack gasped when her sharp digits closed in around him, one playing absently in his hair while pressing down harder each time she ran her finger across his scalp. Jack hissed when she broke the skin, and blood trickled down from his forehead and over his right eye.

The femme grinned to herself, the expression making Jack scowl.

"I can't help myself sometimes..." She whispered softly to him, bringing her face far too close to his own. "

Jack squirmed, craning his head away.

"Stop it."

"Come on, aren't you enjoying this just a little?" Arcee insisted. Jack glared.

"Not in the slightest."

"Then I'll have to _make_ you enjoy it."

Jack stiffened when the fingers traced around his face and neck, slow and steady while occasionally lingering on his skin.

"S-stop. Please."

"Don't be so quick to deny me Jack." She pouted, forcing his head to tilt up. "I promise that you're going to have more fun with me than you ever would with Airachnid."

"I'm not interested in you or her!" Jack spat, struggling.

Arcee hummed, fiddling with the hem of the boy's shirt.

"Come on, lighten up!"

Jack squirmed, trying to get away.

"Airachnid!" He shouted, trying to look where she was laying, "Get up! Please!" Jack begged. Arcee laughed while Airachnid didn't stir.

Jack grunted as he was taken up in Arcee's servo roughly. His fist flew out, striking the plating surrounding him, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Relax." Arcee cooed. "We're just having fun."

"This isn't fun!"

An irritated frown.

"You're so _stubborn_!"

"And you're completely psychotic!"

"It's part of my charm, don't you know that?" Jack scowled spitefully at her, to which she merely giggled while raising a sevo to her helm. The teen froze at her next words. "I need a bridge to the base. I have a very _special_ guest to introduce!"

Jack tried to get free desperately, panic building in his chest. When the groundbridge came, and Airachnid still laid upon the ground unconscious, and he knew it was far too late.

Both Arcee and Jack vanished through the 'bridge, leaving an unconscious Airachnid all alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rian: New chapter! Yay! Took me a bit to edit, but it's all good now c: Now to go back to watching Rise of the Guardians for maybe the twelfth or fourteenth time in four or five days...Curse you Toa! I have a new obsession *.***

 **Speaking of which, I'd like to issue a challenge fic about Rise of the Guardians to Toa! Psst! ~whisper whisper~ Got that? Mmks!**

 **Toaxabineh: Yeah...Maybe I shouldn't have made her watch the movie...She's a little obsessed now ^_^" Ah well! If anything, she reads my Rise of the Guardians fics now! XD**

 **Thanks to all of you who have faved, followed, PMed and reviewed! You're all awesome!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling issues, spellcheck hates me!**

 **Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

Arcee was grinning madly as she carried her prize into the base, held none to carefully in her clawed grip. She was all the more excited when he kicked and screamed, shouting profanities at her every step of the way. He was certainly more entertaining than the Jack she was used to...

Upon the sound of the boy's yelling, the other Autobots looked over. Jack quickly went still as several pairs of optics stopped on him, all of them holding some level of contempt, but he almost instantly glared back at them, feeling anger at these cruel beings who wore his friend's faces. He couldn't believe he had ended up here because of Arcee, his best friend! And Airachnid...oh god, was she going to be okay?! She was all alone on that beach- what if Arcee hadn't come alone and another bot had finished the job?

"Look who I found~" Arcee chimed, grinning. Optimus raised a brow, holding out a servo expectantly. Arcee handed over the teen, albeit with a little reluctance. "A good catch, if I do say so myself." She laughed, winking suggestively at the teen.

Prime rolled his optics in an irritated fashion, ignoring the words that bubbled from her mouth, instead inspecting the teen for a moment. Jack resisted the urge to gulp, nervousness and fear building up in his chest. He couldn't show any worry to this evil bot, had to hide any fear...he was certain that this mockery of Optimus would be as cruel as the original Megatron, and so Jack refused to .

The Prime turned him this way and that, taking in the boy's clothing and appearance. He'd briefly met their own dimension's Jack, and the difference between the two versions of the boy was like night and day. This one was, by far, more interesting than the other idiotic human that loved to babble nonsense into Arcee's receptors. Were it not for the information the boy sometimes gave, Optimus would have ordered Arcee to kill him long ago.

This boy, though, was something else entirely. Somehow, this child reminded him of himself, before he'd become the hardened mech he was now. The human was...different, from any other fleshling he had yet met. But that in itself was not important. There were so many humans upon this world, that it hardly surprised him that this boy wasn't like the average human teenager.

"If you think I'll tell you anything about the 'cons," The boy suddenly spoke. "Then you're an idiot. "

Optimus blinked once, before smiling at the boy, seeming to almost _stretch_ his face to do so, if Jack hadn't reminded himself that it was metal. It wasn't a pleasant expression, that was for sure.

"You are a most puzzling child, I must admit."

"And _you're_ a glitch spawn."

Optimus chuckled. Yes, this boy had potential.

"Take him to the brig for now. I will deal with him later."

Arcee nodded, taking the teen back (ignoring how he squirmed and glared).

"Of course."

"Let go of me, you fragging-!"

The femme jostled him, cutting the boy off and she smirked at his discomfort. Jack's head spun dangerously as he bobbled back and forth, groaning when it finally came to a stop. He had spots in his eyes, and was now seeing doubles of the bots as Arcee headed off. Jack grunted as she stroked his back with sharp, clawed digits, tearing gashes into the teen's shirt as she did and leaving red marks on his back that stung like hell while he tried to unrattle his brain.

He glared up at her and, after some squirming, he managed to grab hold of some wires between the femmes plates that he knew were sensitive and yanked. He felt a spike of success when the femme jumped in surprise.

But the success was short lived, and Jack winced as the servo around him tightened and Arcee grinned wickedly, a spark of excitement in her optics. Bothered by this, Jack leaned back as far as could from her.

"So you _do_ know how to play rough! That makes me _very_ happy you know." She said, bringing him closer to her chassis.

Jack scowled, wriggling.

"Cut it out!"

"Oh, we're going to have so much _fun_ , you and I." Arcee continued despite his protests. "I can't wait."

"As if!"

Again, he was ignored, and the crazy femme took to murmuring words to him, none of which made him feel even the smallest bit better, despite how she promised that they were going to have "fun" later. They soon reached a human sized cell, and Jack yelped as he was lightly tossed in.

"Now be a good human, and stay in here for me. I'll be back before you know it."

"If you never came back I'd be he happiest guy in the world." Jack spat.

Arcee frowned, a slight pout to her lips as she prodded him in the back.

"Hey, play nice! You _know_ you like it when I play rough."

Jack shook his head, thoroughly disturbed. This deranged Arcee obviously couldn't get the point, even when shoved in front of her faceplates. He really wished the Arcee he knew was here, his best friend...

The femme turned and left, and Jack was all alone.

Jack covered up his face, everything coming down onto him in that moment. He had been captured. _A_ _gain._ And now the others were going to pay for it. _Again_. At least if Jack couldn't keep it together and find a way to escape.

Jack curled up, knees hugged close, face set into a determined frown. He had to find a way out- surely in a place this big, there would be more than a few tight spaces that he could crawl into. As long as the bots didn't keep any nasty surprises inside them, that was.

Jack hesitantly stood-

Something touched Jack's arm, and the teen gasped, whipping around. And there stood...Fowler? At least he looked like Fowler, for the most part... He didn't look too good though, from what he could tell in this dark place. What little light there was showed that there was a cloudy, far away look to his unfocused eyes, as if he wasn't all there. What had the bots done to him?

"A...Agent Fowler...?"

The man blinked, taking a moment to reply.

"I...haven't been called that...for awhile."

"How..." Jack began to ask, as shocked and surprised as him. "What're you doing here? Did they kidnap you too?"

Fowler took a few, long seconds to consider this, then,

"I...I can't really remember."

"Do you know how long you've been here?" Jack persisted, hoping the man would know something at least.

But all he received was a shake of the head.

"No."

"What- you have to know something! Fowler, I need your help if there's going to be any chance of us getting out of here!"

The man looked confused.

"Get out of here?"

Jack nodded vigorously, hoping that he was getting something through to the agent.

"Yeah, get out! Away from the bots!"

Fowler shook his head feverishly, a nervousness creeping into him as he shuffled back slightly. Jack could scarcely believe his ears at the man's next words.

"No, no. There's no way out."

"There has to be! C'mon, do you want to be stuck here forever as some sort of pet?" He replied desperately. Fowler must have been here a long time if he had abandoned all hope of escape. Jack took in the sight of the sad man before him, and dreaded the idea that it might happen to him too.

But he felt joy spark in his chest when, slowly, Fowler shook his head.

"Then _help_ me." Jack insisted. He'd been compared to Optimus more than once, if there was ever a time to be like him, now was it.

"I don't know h-"

"You worked for the government, right?" Jack pressed. When the man nodded, he continued. "Then you know at least how to send out an emergency signal. If I can find a way to get you to the base's main console, you can send an S.O.S out!"

"A-...Alright...How do we get access?" Fowler asked, sitting down now with his legs crossed, the distant look in his eyes somewhat diminished.

"I'll figure it out." Jack replied, trying to keep his voice warm and level. "I promise."

* * *

Airachnid groaned as something shook her shoulder. She swatted lazily at it, ignoring the annoying voice that was talking to her, muddled in her audio receptors.

"Ai-...-id...Aira-...-d. _Airachnid_!"

"Go...away..." She mumbled back, a splitting ache in her processor. Ugh, what had hit her?

A relieved sigh.

"She's awake, Megatron."

"Search for Jackson." Megatron ordered immediately, tone unyielding and firm.

The mention of Jack had Airachnid lurching, trying to sit up.

"J-Jack!"

"Woah, easy there!" Knockout yelped, helping her. "Take it easy!"

"W-where is he?! Where's Jack?! A-and Arcee! Arcee, she was here! Where did she go?! She came out of nowhere and attacked us..!"

Knockout grimaced.

"We...don't know where either of them are. When we arrived after realizing your signal was being jammed, you were unconscious and Jack was missing."

"She must have took him!" Airachnid exclaimed, struggling to break free of Knockout's grip in favor of trying to stand on her own two pedes. "Or-...Or-!"

"Airachnid, _calm down_ , before you hurt yourself! Soundwave and his casset's are searching as we speak." Knockout tried to sooth, struggling to keep her sitting.

"He's _my_ partner! I should be the one looking for him!"

"Not when you're injured!" Knockout snapped. "Now sit down!"

Airachnid went to shove him away, when a giant silver servo forced her to sit. Looking up, she saw Megatron's scowling face glaring directly at her.

"Do as he says, Airachnid."

The disappointment in those optics was too blatant for her to miss as she reluctantly did as told. A pang of guilt settled into her chest at the thought of Jack in the Autobots clutches. What was she going to tell his friends, or June and Silas for that matter, she asked herself as she buried her face in her servos, whispering, "This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself Airachnid." Knockout consoled as he checked her for external damage. "We didn't even realize communications with you were being jammed for a good half-an-hour."

"But _I_ should've realized that my com system was being jammed! I shouldn't have gotten distracted!" Airachnid retorted frustratedly.

Knockout grimaced, unsure of what to say to calm her. Jack was likely in the Autobot base by now, or worse, and Airachnid was taking it hard.

"Jack should be safe, for now at least." Megatron sighed. "Optimus and Arcee both find him too interesting to kill."

"Until he's not interesting anymore. Then they'll kill him."

"Then we work with haste."

* * *

Jack didn't know when, but at some point he'd dozed off. He only woke when he heard the door of the cell open, and he peered up through the darkness. Staring at him were a dull pair of red optics, to which he stared back unblinking until a voice called out to him. Fowler flinched behind him, cowering away against the wall.

"Come here. Now." It took Jack a second longer, but he quickly recognized the voice and realized that the intruder was Optimus. Frowning, Jack shifted so that he was between the terrifying Prime and Fowler. He glared at Optimus, as if daring him to try something.

"Go away."

There was a second of silent, before a servo all but exploded into the cell, snatching Jack faster than he could believe into a near crushing grip. He choked on his breath, struggling against the cold, unyielding digits, trying to force air into his lungs.

"As a future reference, I would suggest that you refrain from giving me orders." Optimus warned dangerously.

Jack glared at the Prime, managing to drag in a breath.

"You haven't earned my respect."

Whatever reply Optimus had been expecting, it had obviously not been that one, Jack mused, as red optics flared with anger and the grip around him tightened. Jack swore he heard a bone pop.

"I do not have to." The mech hissed.

Jack didn't back down, despite the pain that throbbed in his ribs.

"If you want me to actually listen to you and give a frag about what you say, then you have to."

"You insolent brat-!"

"So I've been told."

Optimus frowned, seeming to consider breaking the teen's bones, a feat that would be in no way hard. But he didn't, only standing, closing the cell and leaving the brig with Jack in servo.

The human was very brave- not for the simple fact that he was a human, but that he was a youngling of the pitiful species. He stood up to Arcee, to _him_ , and had the gall to make demands of him. Even now, the boy was glaring defiantly at him, despite the Prime, quite literally, holding his life in his servos. And the boy's outright defiance both infuriated him and, of all things, _delighted_ him.

The boy reminded Optimus of when he had been young. As a younger mech, Optimus, too, had been brave and good to the core. Then he'd seen the error of his ways when he saw how cruel Cybertron was, and that it had to be led with a firm servo. And that was how he'd gotten to where he was today, feared and all but worshiped.

This Human boy...he had potential, just as Optimus had.

That indomitable will of his needed twisting, however, if he wanted to mold the boy into ideals.

Well, no time like the present.

Despite his strong spirit, the boy was obviously one of the few who tried to see good in others, a weakness that could be exposed quite easily. He just had to convince him that the Autobots were the right choice for him.

It would be easy- the boy was young, rebellious, and malleable.

It was odd. Thinking of this boy and persuading him to join them, making a _human_ strong...it was unlike him. Yet he couldn't resist the idea of turning this child against the Deceptcions. Anything to spite the them brought a smirk to his face. Turning one of their own against them would deal a blow that he would relish in for vorns to come, after which could easily dispose of the boy, if he proved useless, as the government agent had. Fortunately for Fowler, he provided Ratchet with many interesting "tests" that he could bring into practice.

Optimus glanced down and was surprised to find a pair of the most _unsettling_ dark blue eyes staring up at him calmly.

"You're up to something." Jack analyzed as he watched the Prime.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Observant, aren't you?"

"Have to be."

"True."

It was strange, talking so casually with the human boy. When was the last time someone had been so unafraid of him that Optimus could hold up a normal conversation with them?

The only one that sprang to mind was...Megatron. And that was so very long ago. It was oddly...nice, to be able to talk to someone who didn't cringe whenever he spoke...

Jack was surprised when the grip slightly loosened around him, but he didn't complain or comment. Now he could at least breathe comfortably. He sucked in the air gratefully, almost ready to sigh in relief, were it not for the situation at hand. It took a minute or two, but the teen then noticed that the Prime was giving him an odd look, and Jack just stared back blankly for a good, long moment. Then,

"What?" Jack asked irritably, frowning.

Optimus raised a humored brow.

"I'd like to be put down now." Jack stated, scowling at the Prime, who frowned back, obviously refusing his request silently. Jack frowned, looking away with a huff. "Are you here to talk me to death then? Because I think it's working."

Optimus sent him a dry look.

"No."

"Then either put me down or let me go!"

A light shake that sent the teen's head reeling.

"Quiet."

"Quit doing that!" Jack hissed, gripping onto the servo in hopes of lessening the spinning in his head.

"Then be quiet."

"Not a chance!"

Another shake.

"Ow! _Cut it out_!"

"Then think before you speak boy. I have already told you that I am not taking orders from the likes of you."

Jack only glared, but wisely said nothing.

Content with this, Optimus moved down another hall. Jack, while still captive, was more than relieved when he saw something other than the walls of a dark brig and lower levels of the base. Optimus watched as Jack looked around, the teen's observant and unsettling eyes taking in the smallest details of the hall. Jack tried to focus on something that would make the hall easier to remember, finding that much of it looked the same. He had no idea where Optimus was taking him, but the more he knew of this place, the better. Finally, he manage to gather the courage to speak.

"Where are we going?"

He never received an answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rian: Finally, another chapter! It is a bit shorter, but I hope you guys like it! It took me forever to get the will to tidy it up XD**

 **Toaxabineh: yeah, sorry this took so long! It took me awhile to get around to checking over the chap myself, too, cuz I got my stupid wisdom teeth removed a few days ago and I've been sore and sleepy with the meds DX but it's here!**

 **As always, thank you to those who have faved, followed, reviewed and PMed!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

* * *

Jack didn't speak even when he and Optimus reached their destination: a medbay. A dark one, but a medbay all the same. He didn't like the look of the sinister tools, or how some of them were coated in dried splotches, varying in color from dark brown to pale blue- whatever went on in here, he was afraid he was going to find out. He glanced up at Optimus warily, but the Prime was too busy looking for someone.

"Ratchet." Optimus barked, making Jack give a slight start.

"What is it?" A voice snapped from a short distance away. Jack peered around, seeing a white and dark orange figure shuffling around behind some equipment. Slight groaning could be heard as he left behind whatever he had been doing.

Jack gulped.

This didn't bode well with him...

"Do not take such tones with me." Optimus warned sharply as Ratchet moved over. The medic scoffed.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have long ago." The medic retorted. He then turned his gaze to the frowning teen in Optimus' servo. "I see you caught that human."

"Arcee did, actually." Optimus held Jack forward. "Ensure he is of satisfactory health."

Ratchet observed both Jack and Optimus curiously.

"You actually care for its wellbeing?"

Jack scowled.

"I'm a 'he', not an it!"

"Of which I am very much aware." Ratchet replied snidely, unable to keep the grin off his face. "But as you're our new pet, 'it' is much more approiate."

"Call me that and you might just find your wires ripped out in the morning."

A humored huff left Ratchet, and even Optimus smirked a little, enjoying that this tiny had more spark in him then the others that had passed through these halls. Ratchet didn't think it would last very long though. Not when he was through with him.

"A fiery one you've picked up Prime. He'll be interesting to watch."

"I won't be here long enough to watch." Jack replied, sounding sure of himself. "The cons will come."

Optimus nearly scoffed at Jack's absolute belief in his friends. Yes, he would have to crush that strong will of the boy's before long, or the boy would end up being more trouble than he was worth. Ratchet smiled darkly as he reached down to scoop the teen into his hands.

"I'll make sure he's healthy. I'll need an hour or so, though."

"I expect you to refrain from experimenting he child as you examine him." Optimus warned.

Ratchet huffed, seeming to almost _pout_ , of all things.

"You enjoy taking the fun out of things, don't you?"

"When it suits my purpose, yes."

Jack felt his anxiety sky rocket as the Prime left, leaving him alone with Ratchet. All the same, the teen maintained a defiant look, refusing to show his back to the medic. He had no doubt that Ratchet would take advantage of any fear he showed, of any sign of weakness that could be exploited. The medic inspected him for a long moment before deciding to speak again, the smile returning to grace the medic's features. It wasn't pleasant to look at.

"You know, others your age would be begging for mercy by now. Many who are older would, as well."

"I guess that makes me special then." Jack replied tartly. A slight smirk twisted at Ratchet's lip plates.

"I suppose, hm?"

Jack continued to be wary, not liking the look in the medic's optics at all. He glanced absently around the room once more.

"I don't know what you or the other Autobots want, but you won't be getting it from me. Just like you I bet you couldn't get any from Fowler."

"Fowler? What are you talking about, he isn't here for information. He's here for insurance, so the government does not attack us." Ratchet retorted, raising a brow at Jack's words. What did the agent have to do with any of this?

Jack frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting in place with the 'bot regarding him curiously now.

"You're showing concern for someone other than yourself now of all times? Are your self-preservation instincts failing?"

"Self-preservation- no! I care about what happens to Fowler! And while I'm here, if you think I'm going to stand by and watch you torture him, then you better think again!"

Ratchet canted his helm slightly. This child was...intriguing. He was going to have a lot of fun with this one...a shame he wouldn't be allowed to show him some of his 'toys', he thought while his gaze lingered on Jack. The teen in question glared.

"Stop staring!"

"You're a strange human."

"Not so strange that I need to be stared at!" He snapped. Ratchet chuckled.

"I must disagree, considering that you are from a parallel dimension."

Dark blue eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about that?"

A flippant gesture as the medic turned towards one of the clear examination tables.

"Arcee. She's obsessed with you, it's no surprise that she would talk about you being from another world, now is it?"

Jack scowled, shifting away from the medic slightly when the 'bot set him down. The medic didn't appear to care.

"Hold still. I need to scan you."

"I don't want-"

But Ratchet was already sending a wide beam of light over his body, causing a tingly, uncomfortable sensation as Jack's skin pricked up in goosebumps. He shuddered briefly, relieved when the scan was over as soon as it began, but no less angry.

"Hm. Seems you're healthy enough. Lots of scars though." Jack said nothing, refusing to speak to the medic now. "Hm...most of them are from torture, yes?" A raised brow from Ratchet. "How much information did your torturers get, then?" There was a long moment of silence, and for a moment Ratchet thought he wouldn't reply. The medic turned-

"None."

Ratchet halted, and for a moment wondered if he'd heard the teen correctly, with how soft and low his voice was. He turned back to Jack.

"Pardon?"

Jack frowned.

"I said none. They didn't get any information." The teen looked away. "Not that it's any of your business..."

"Hm...remarkable." Ratchet commented. "If what you're saying is true, at least. You must have underwent a great deal of pain for refusing to comply. I suppose your pain tolerance is higher than that of other humans? A trait that Fowler sorely lacks, unfortunately. I shall see if I can remedy this."

Jack's eyes narrowed into a soul-piercing glare.

"Like I said, as long as I'm here you aren't going to touch him."

Ratchet seemed not to have heard him, continuing to murmur to himself.

"Have to check the next dose- see how much he can take before he breaks down. Perhaps modifying him with the boys DNA would resolve the issue of passing out before I'm prepared to take my samples-"

"Hey!" Jack barked, making the medic jump. "Didn't you hear me? Leave him alone!"

"Hm?" Ratchet appeared confused at first before taking in the boy's small form. "What do you care? It's not as though I'm experimenting on _you_. Not yet, anyways."

"I care because I'm not an emotionless fragger like _you_!" Jack spat in return.

"Would you prefer if I took you as my test subject instead of Fowler?" Ratchet retorted.

To his surprise, Jack met his gaze squarely.

"Yeah, I would."

Silence fell, Ratchet staring at Jack, and Jack staring back.

"You would be a fascinating subject..."

"And I'm sure Optimus would be fascinated too." Jack replied snidely. Ratchet reeled back. Son of a- he'd forgotten Optimus' orders to not harm the boy! It was conniving, the boy leading his processors away from his experiments on Fowler and instead making him want to follow a different path of experimentation that he, ultimately, could not follow.

"You little-"

"Glitch spawn? And here I thought doctors weren't allowed to curse while working."

Ratchet scowled.

"Obviously you haven't met many doctors."

"I don't know if you count, considering you're more of an evil scientist, it seems." Jack replied cooly, still showing no fear towards Ratchet.

This boy confused him, something the medic found both infuriating and delightful.

"Perhaps you are correct in that." Ratchet responded, watching for the boys reaction. There wasn't one, so he continued. "Regardless, however, I am the most capable medic you will ever meet."

"Except for Knockout."

A loud snort.

"Hah! I'd like to see that scrap heap do something right!"

"He does better than you!"

Ratchet scowled.

"He does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"How would you even know? You're trying to kill the 'cons all the time! It's not like you know how he works."

"I know because of the continual loss of Decepticon troops!"

"Knockout tries to save every soldier who comes into his care!"

"And therefore Knockout is worse, as he does not know when to put a soldier out of his misery."

"Or maybe he just knows better than to give up." Jack retorted. "Maybe he actually cares about more than horrible experiments and has more honor in his pinky than you have in your entire body!"

For a long moment, Ratchet stared at the teen, taken aback by how the boy stood up to him so fearlessly. This little human was one of a kind, that much was certain.

Then he smirked. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

When Optimus returned, it was to find Ratchet and the boy in better situation than he had left- or at least less tense. Jack was sitting on a nearby table while Ratchet examined various materials under a scope, occasionally ordering the boy to pass him along a tool.

The boy, exasperated, did as told- if only to avoid the wrath of the temperamental medic.

"This it?" Jack asked as he held out a tiny tool (at least tiny by Cybertronian standards since it took both of his arms to lift and carry the thing).

"Yes." Ratchet replied shortly, taking it.

Jack sighed. How much longer did he have to endure this?

Yet he reminded himself that he had to play nice. He had to get access to the base's main console. To do that, he had to act as if he was slowly coming to the Autobot's side. And so he continued to do as told, albeit grudgingly.

"You're more useful than I thought you'd be." Ratchet admitted, seeming amused.

Jack huffed.

"I'm a human, not an idiot."

"Same difference."

Jack scowled, chucking a small bolt at him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"You started it."

Ratchet huffed, lightly poking the teen with a finger. Jack growled lightly, reaching his hand up to grab a few wires- then stopped himself immediately. If he pissed Ratchet off like that, he'd end up as a pasty smear on the floor. Even if Optimus had forbidden Ratchet from doing so, he wouldn't put past this twisted medic to 'accidentally' kill him when reaching for a tool.

He had to behave if he and Fowler were to escape. And so he simply sulked, ignoring the amused form of Optimus by the door.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Optimus asked as he invited himself in.

"The boy is amusing." Ratchet replied bluntly.

Jack rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the pair.

"I half expected to find him strapped to a lab table." Optimus admitted, though was very pleased that this had not been the case.

A scoff from Ratchet.

"If I had done so, you would have been after my hide."

"True. But it would have made for a humorous sight."

Ratchet only huffed, grabbing another tool.

"If you're only going to make fun of me, take the boy and go away."

Jack groaned inwardly.

"Can you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?!"

"No." Ratchet replied dryly, earning a glare from the teen.

"Can I at least get out of this medbay?"

Optimus chuckled, reaching forward and scooping up the teen.

"Come. It's time for you to go back to the brig."

Jack groaned.

"Just great..."

"Fowler will be there to keep you company."

Somehow, that didn't make Jack feel any better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rian Moeru: Yay, another chapter! Finished much more quickly than the previous one too XD I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as we did! And don't be afraid to shoot some ideas/suggestions at us!**

 **Toaxabineh: Thanks for the favs, follows, PMs and reviews! I don't have anything to say other than that, really ^_^"**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jack looked around the dark cell with a bored expression, having been in here for the past several hours. He was alone now, someone (whom he couldn't see well) having taken Fowler away some time ago. He was worried for the man, wondering if he would crack and reveal their 'plan' to the bots. If that happened, Jack had little doubt that they would kill them both. Or worse...

But what was he to do? He was trapped behind these bars with nothing but water occasionally dripping onto the dank floor to show the passage of time.

A clang from down the corridor outside the cell made Jack jump and he looked up. There was the sound of light, metal footsteps. Arcee, if Jack had to guess, since the steps weren't heavy enough to be one of the mechs. A shiver ran through his spine at the realization, preferring it to have been anyone else other than her, even Ratchet he thought as he scooted into the farthest corner, where he couldn't be reached easily when the familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar femme came into view, grinning.

"Oh Jackie-boy!" She called out, practically in a sing-song voice, bending down in front of the cell.

"Go away."

A pout.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that!"

"I'll be however I want." He replied tartly. "Now go away. I doubt Optimus would send you to pick me up anyway, so there's no reason for you to be here."

"What, I can't visit my favorite human?"

Jack glared at her. Why couldn't she see that he had absolutely no interest in speaking with her? She was so unlike his Arcee...so blatant with her feelings and ignoring every other word that came out of his mouth. Arcee was supposed to be strong, intelligent, and independent...this version of her seemed emotionally needy and utterly unable to accept no as an answer. It was a wonder that Optimus hadn't had her terminated yet.

"The other version of me is your favorite human, not me."

"Oh, don't say that!" She pouted, propping up on her elbows. "You can be my new favorite!"

"No thanks." Jack muttered, still keeping his distance. "I'd rather not be your favorite new toy. I wouldn't last a week."

Arcee made a flippant gesture at him, a scowl setting into her pretty face.

"Relax, I don't see you as a plaything. I just see you as a very interesting thing."

"Is there even a difference?"

"Of course." She replied, smiling widely now.

Jack suppressed a shudder, turning so that his back was to the femme.

"Look, just...go away."

Arcee frowned.

"Come on, no need to be so cold!"

"There's every need." Jack said, edging further away from Arcee.

The femme huffed.

"I'm not even touching you!"

"That could change in a second, and I'd rather be as far away from you as I can."

"Despite what you think," Arcee said, tone angry. "I'm not totally creepy or insane."

"Oh yeah? I haven't seen anything that proves otherwise."

Arcee scowled, slamming her servo against the floor.

"And what exactly do you know about me, huh?!"

Jack regarded her calmly.

"About as much as you know about me, but that doesn't stop you from treating me like something I'm not."

"I do not-!"

"When we first met, you all but _groped_ me!"

"I was trying to have some fun!"

"That's not the kind of 'fun' I want to have!" Jack snapped irritably. "You have no concept of personal space!"

"I do too-!"

"No, you _don't_!"

"I do too!" The femme snapped. Jack glared.

"Then prove it and _go away_!"

Arcee huffed angrily, snapping up straight and walking out of the room in a fury. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. For once, it seemed, he'd managed to get the femme to listen.

Now what was going to happen, he wondered to himself. Was she going to run to Optimus and complain? That could lead to a future confrontation that he'd rather not face...or she could go totally nuts and take her anger out him, something that was even less desirable. But he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

He didn't know how long he sat there, alone and hungry in the dark. But then a second visitor came.

Optimus.

Jack stayed out of his reach in the far corner of the cell, saying nothing as he hoped that the Prime would simply give him something to eat, as he knew Optimus didn't want him dead, and move on. It proved too much to ask for however as the bots servos were devoid of any sort of food, and there was a firm, dark glint to his optics. Jack's shoulders stiffened, back straightening where he sat. Nothing ever went his way, did it?

"Unless you brought food, go away." Jack stated.

The Prime raised a brow.

"You are brave for a human, to speak in such a tone to me."

"You've said that before." Jack retorted with a snort. "What're you here for? It's not for a social visit, obviously, so it means you want something."

A slight smirk twisted at Optimus' lips.

"You'll see. Come here, boy."

"No."

Optimus frowned.

"Now, boy."

"No." Jack repeated taking pleasure in how Optimus scowled. The Prime's servo darted towards the boy-

Only to find him a hairs-width beyond his reach. Jack smirked triumphantly, going as far as to stick his tongue out at the Prime. The big bot didn't like that too much though, slamming his fist against the ground and cracking the concrete.

"Go on, have a temper tantrum, oh _mighty Prime_."

Optimus growled lowly.

"You are treading thin ice here child-"

Jack snorted.

"It's not like you'll kill me. If you were going to, I'd be dead already."

"Do you believe that means I will not use other means to get what I want?"

"You wouldn't let Ratchet hurt me, so I doubt you will. Besides, it's not like you can't create a holoform and come in here anyways, you and I both know that I'm just doing this to annoy you."

Optimus, optics glinting briefly as he thought it over, did exactly that- and without warning the sharp sound of crackling static echoed around the room sharply. Jack covered his ears at the noise, eyes squeezing shut in response when a man with dark blue hair entered the small cell and he felt his heart seize in his chest.

But he didn't move, only watched calmly as the form approached.

"Not the smoothest creation of a holoform I've seen." The teen commented.

"I rarely have the chance to use it." Optimus said, a smug look on the handsome face. "Humans are usually screaming in terror when I am in their presence."

"No doubt because you're too clumsy to make sure you watch where you step."

Optimus gave the boy an angered look that was merely scoffed at. This boy could be so _infuriating_! So uncompromising at every turn, did the child have no sense of self-preservation? Did he not realize that he was in the presence of those who could kill him on a whim? Yet...It was because of this bold bravery that Optimus found himself actually somewhat _fond_ of the child. He was the first in so many, _many_ vorns that hardly feared him. It was refreshing in some ways, and impossible in others. Sometimes it took everything he had not to crush the boy sometimes. Yet at other times, he couldn't help but stare at the child longingly, seeing the innocence of his youth showing through, even in a place like this.

"If you want food, then I'd suggest you come with me now." Optimus said, knowing that the boy had to be hungry by. He was not disappointed when Jack peeked up at his words.

Jack wasn't going to take anything Optimus said at face value, but it was better than sitting in this cell and slowly starving. His stomach growled at the thought of finally having something to eat, his cheeks reddening when Optimus grinned knowingly.

"Fine." The boy grumbled, standing and edging closer. "But I can walk."

"Very slowly." Optimus replied dryly, disliking the thought of having to walk at the pace of a humans short legs. He snatched Jack up as soon as he was within reach, the holoform disappearing with the crack of a whip.

"Ow! Son of a- I don't move _that_ slow!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you-" The Prime made a somewhat amusing expression. "Why am I fighting with a youngling?" He asked himself.

"Heck if I know. You're what, almost as old as Ratchet? You should know better by now."

Optimus sent the teen a half-sparked glare.

"You should watch your mouth unless you want to be in more trouble than you are already."

Jack scoffed.

"Whatever. Where are you taking me now?"

"I was going to take you to get sustenance, but if you plan to be ungrateful..."

Jack scowled.

"Can you blame me? I'm stuck playing prisoner to a bunch of _lunatics_."

"We're far from lunatics, boy." Optimus said with a chuckle.

"Could've fooled me."

Optimus smirked slightly, but didn't reply.

After going down several corridors, they finally stopped in the main room.

Jack instantly recognized it; it was where the Autobots did the bulk of their work, observing the monitor for possible energon mines, locating the Iacon relics and occasionally tracking down a Decepticon that had left the confines of the untraceable Nemesis. Jack noticed that it was grungier than he remembered. These Autobots likely didn't care for looks.

Optimus set Jack on the main console.

"Remain here."

"Like I have anywhere else to go." Jack muttered under his breath, eyeing the console he was standing on while Optimus's back was turned to him. If he could send out a message, could the 'cons track him down? He did know exactly where the base was located after all, but the question was whether or not he could get through the shields that blocked their own signals.

If only he had Fowler's S.O.S code...

He didn't even know where the man was, and now it was beginning to worry him. What if they had decided to finish him off?

Jack looked up when Optimus approached.

"Where's Fowler?"

The sudden question caught he mech off guard.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked in turn, narrowing his optics.

Jack glared back, not backing down.

"Because unlike you, I actually worry about others."

Optimus chuckled, the sound sending a shiver up Jack's spine. "It would be best for you to put Fowler out of your mind for the time being." He replied casually. Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then it may be that you should join him in the medbay if you persist."

Jack felt dread.

"Ratchet's experimenting on him again?"

"It would seem that Fowler has caught his attention again. Shortly after returning you to your cell, as a matter of fact." He said, staring at the teen curiously. "So I have to ask; what did you do to renew that interest?"

Jack felt guilt bite at his heart.

"All I did was tell him to leave Fowler alone!"

"Ah." Optimus replied, a smile twitching at his lips. "Ratchet doesn't take kindly to being ordered around by fleshlings. A lesson Fowler learned a little too late I'm afraid." Jack's sharp gaze flashed to the medbay doors, then to the ground, judging if there was a way down. Optimus saw this. "Boy-" He began in a warning tone, but it was too late. Jack jumped, grabbing onto an exposed wire and sliding down it. Reaching the ground, he bolted into the medbay.

There, he saw Ratchet reaching for a rather horrifying looking tool, Fowler strapped down and obviously terrified as the medic turned to him-

"That's _ENOUGH_!"

The voice, so strong, commanding and loud, made the medic freeze- as did the bots in the mainroom, who'd clearly heard the voice as well through the open door.

Fowler looked relieved as Ratchet's attention was taken off of him, and onto the teen instead, despite how cowardly that made him feel.

It was shocking to the 'bots, how such a young, tiny human like Jack could sound so commanding, so strong, so... _unlike a child_.

Jack stood, glaring up at Ratchet with such disgust and anger that the medic was too stunned to move for a moment. Then, the boy said slowly, in a low, even voice.

"How _dare_ you."

Ratchet was so taken aback that he was unable to form a reply. This teenager had the gall to speak to him so boldly, despite knowing very well that he could be the next one strapped to an examination table.

The boy standing before him wasn't the same boy he had met the day before. No, that boy had been less outspoken, sullen, even introverted in a way. Before him now stood a stranger who was confident and had a voice that could make even the deadliest soldier freeze in their tracks at his command.

Jack strode forward, righteous anger blazing in his eyes as he found a dangling wire from the the table that Fowler was strapped to and began to climb to the top to help the man. He couldn't in good conscience leave him there, helpless and so terribly afraid of what would happen next. Ratchet, staring at Jack with stunned silence, could only watch as Jack unstrapped the former agent from his prison and helped him to sit up. There was a soft murmur of words exchanged from the teen to the man, Jack trying to soothe the man's fear with a reassuring presence.

"Shh, you're okay now Agent Fowler." Jack said softly, hoping the title would help to calm the man after what he had seen from his first encounter.

From where he stood, Optimus glanced at Ratchet questioningly.

Why had the medic not done anything when Jack interfered? Why was he just standing there?

And then he realized it as he looked on, seeing that Ratchet was staring directly at the boy, as were the others under _his_ command.

They had all stopped at the child's orders.

Anger built in Optimus' chassis at how the boy dared to take over command of his troops, even if only for a moment! A holoform crackled to life, and Jack yelped as he was grabbed by the throat, the boy immediately scratching at the arm and kicking at the chest as he was held off the ground. Fowler was knocked off balance, falling onto his side painfully.

" _You_." Optimus growled lowly. "You _dare_ command _my_ troops?"

"I didn't-" Jack managed to choke out before the hand squeezed tighter.

"You are foolish, boy, if you believe you can go around commanding my troops!"

Jack glared at the holoform.

"Y-you act l-like they're y-your property."

Optimus froze, taken aback, then anger returned to his face.

"How _dare_ -"

"D-don't act l-like it's not true." Jack struggled to take in a breath, grabbing at the fingers strangling him so that he could speak again. "You t-treat the bots l-like they b-belong to you."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

Optimus growled, going to reply, but Jack added,

"You t-treat everyone like m-my dad taught me." Sharp, dark eyes met the holoform's. "T-they're not property." He went on, coughing in between his words. "But they're not...t-they have their own minds and make their o-own choices!"

Optimus looked startled.

The boy's father? And what did the boy care about how he treated the bots?

And the boy, despite hardly being able to breathe, continued to glare.

"You...you've failed as a leader. As a _Prime_."

Everything fell silent. No one had ever dared to say that to Optimus, bar a fearless 'con ages ago, whom did not survive the encounter. For a breathless moment, no one spoke or moved-

Jack gasped as he was dropped, scooting back instantly before running into Fowler, desperately trying to catch his breath. The agent looked confused and afraid while everyone looked at Optimus, confused. The boy's comment should've ended with him being killed by the Prime, but...no. If anything he seemed... _impressed_ , almost, by the teen's bold words, even as he was angered by them. Jack managed to stand on slightly wobbly legs, panting heavily with a hand at his throat as he felt the soreness of tender flesh. There would definitely be bruises later. But still, he glared at Optimus, making sure he was between Fowler and the bots.

"Take them back to the cell. Now." Optimus said, waving his servo at the pair.

Ratchet hesitantly nodded, picking up the two human and quickly retreating.

Jack couldn't help but feel relieved, even if he was in the hands of Ratchet- it was good to simply be out of the same room as Optimus.

He glanced at Fowler.

"You okay?"

The man shakily nodded.

"Y-yeah...you stopped him before he could do anything..."

Jack smiled encouragingly.

"Good." He glared at Ratchet, slamming a fist on his plates. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"And who are you boss me around?" Ratchet snarled.

"Because, who knows why, but I think some part of you deep, deep, _deep_ down actually gives a frag about humans."

Ratchet gaped at the teen, trying and failing to speak. He then scowled lightly dropping the two human's in their cell and trudging off. Jack sighed wistfully, but smiled when he saw that Fowler was relatively unharmed and less fidgety than normal. "Hey." Jack whispered, glancing at the door to make sure Ratchet had truly left and was out of earshot. "Give me that S.O.S code. I think I might get to contact the cons really soon..."

* * *

"Anything?" Megatron asked Soundwave, the mech working away on a computer, his extendable cords plugged into the machine.

The lean mech scowled.

"Nothing. Frag it, where could they have taken him that I can't find?!"

Nearby, Silas was conducting his own investigation, a good number of his troops on the ground and searching. Judging by how he was barking orders into the communication device in his hand, he was having no luck as well.

June was off to the side, looking distraught and miserable, as she had the past few days, stressed more than any of them.

And the strangest thing was...Miko and Raf weren't that worried. Sure, they were somewhat nervous for Jack, but they saw him as near invincible.

Airachnid knew it wasn't so, however, and worried over him the most. Strong as he was, Jack was still human and as vulnerable as the rest of his fragile race. And while her charge was the prisoner of the Autobots, scum who had killed more than their share of humans in their short time on earth, she knew Jack wouldn't be safe again until he was back on the Nemesis beside her and her comrades.

Yet the two young humans that served as their charges seemed confident that Jack would be okay and would find a way to contact them.

"Enough!" Starscream shouted at the pair as they continued to chat about how Jack was going to be back any time now, greatly annoyed by their lack of concern for their friend. "Do you not realize the seriousness of this situation?!"

The two shared a look, surprised, then Miko raised a brow at the Seeker.

"Well duh, of course!"

"Then why are you acting as though nothing has happened?!" He growled, displeased by such a casual response.

"Because Jack's, like, an honorary Prime! He _always_ knows what to do!"

"He is not a Prime, he is a child like you!"

Raf shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you rather we cry and panic?" The question caught the others off guard, and the boy continued. "Jack told us that if something were ever to happen to the bots or him, we gotta stay strong." A hesitant smile. "He tells us we're the best at it."

"I expected you to at least show some concern when it comes to the one who holds your hand and watches over you like sparklings!"

Raf blushed while Miko looked offended.

"He does not! Ya think we ask him to do all the stuff he does?! Frag no! That's all him! And right now, like Raf said, what else can we do? Sit around and cry?" The girl scoffed. "As if that'd help!"

It was now painfully clear that these two weren't as oblivious as the others had thought. They understood quite well that Jack was in trouble, but they kept their spirits and hopes high at Jack's request that had been made so long ago...

Starscream sighed, sulking off to the side where he stared out of a window, metal brow furrowed and arms crossed. Sending a last glare towards the Seeker, Miko turned back to Raf, continuing to watch him play a game on the laptop he had been provided with.

"Looks fun!" she said excitedly. "Can I play next?" Raf smiled shyly, only nodding. "Alright! Move over grandpa!" She exclaimed, scooting as close as she possibly could.

It was strange, Megatron mused as he watched the two, how Jack had taken preemptive measures for cases like these. At least they were able to keep themselves occupied, staving off the worry that threatened to overwhelm the rest of them.

Megatron wasn't sure whether or not he was glad that Jack had expected something bad would happen to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rian: Whew, finally done! After rewriting this chapter twice, I couldn't be happier to say that this chapter up and ready! It is a little shorter than normal, but... -shrugs- Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Toaxabineh: We rewrote it once, actually -.-" Its been a long couple of weeks, I think stuff starts getting mixed up in Rian's brain XD Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Take it easy Fowler..." Jack whispered as he tended to the mans flesh wound, a scratch on his forearm. Tearing a strip from his shirt, he gestured for the man to hold his arm out. "I'm just going to bandage it, okay?" The man nodded shakily, offering his arm. Within the past few days the boy had been around, Fowler had quickly learned that the boy wouldn't hurt him, and wouldn't let anyone else hurt him either. Especially Ratchet. If he hadn't found him when he had...he shuddered at the thought.

"You need to be more careful," Jack chided gently. "Don't hit the bar anymore, okay? I'll figure something out so that we can both escape." Jack said, to which Fowler nodded again, looking apologetic.

"S-sorry."

Jack smiled kindly, finishing his work and patting the man's arm.

"No need to apologize. Just be patient a little longer."

"It's been so long already..." He muttered, covering up his face.

"I know." Jack soothed. "Just a little longer."

"What if...what if we never...?"

Jack sent the man a stern look.

"Don't think like that."

Fowler hesitantly nodded.

"I promise, we're going to get out. You believe me, don't you?"

"Y...yeah..."

"Here," Jack held up a sandwich, if it could be considered that, for Fowler to have.

Fowler looked alarmed and joyful.

"Wh-whered you get this?!"

"I managed to sneak it out earlier, when Ratchet was talking to Bulkhead." Jack said, glad that the bots kept something around for their prisoners to eat. It was great by any means, but it was better than nothing, as Fowler ate up the sandwich quickly and was clearly starving. Jack smiled, seeing that Fowler was feeling a little better now, if only a little bit in this dark, nightmarish pit.

Both humans jumped when the thud of steady pedefalls came from down the corridor outside their cell. Fowler moved as far away as he possibly could to prevent being grabbed right away, but Jack stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, making the gesture to be quiet with a finger to his lips. Fowler could only nod, looking terrified once more as the all too familiar colors of dark orange and off white pierced the otherwise colorless room, Jack positioned himself between the cell door and Fowler as a meager form of protection.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded of Ratchet, the mechs face set into a perpetual scowl as he stared down at their tiny prisoners.

"Get up, both of you." Ratchet ordered, though they did not comply. "Optimus has requested both of your presences and sent me to collect. Now hurry up."

"Requested my ass." Jack snapped. "I'd no more willing go with you than I'd stick my hand under a blowtorch!"

"That was not a suggestion!" Ratchet growled out angrily. "Get up before Optimus scraps my hide!"

"If you want us, come get us!"

Ratchet scowled, moving forward.

"You little-" A yelp left the medic when the boy suddenly ran forward and grabbed at the cables in his ankle. "What are you doing?!" Ratchet shouted, most certainly alerting the other bots to his presence. "Get away from me-" Jack yanked as hard as he could, snapping the cables and sending the mech to the ground with a hard, loud clang that shook the ground.

"Fowler move!" He shouted, seeing the man right in the path of the falling mech. The man gasped, quickly scrambling away. Jack grabbed his wrist, pulling him out into the corridor and to a vent outside of the cell. He quickly twisted off the large screws and opened the grate. "Get in!" He shouted, jumping in before they could be spotted by another bot that had to be coming by now.

And for the first time, Fowler was grateful for the amount of weight he lost as a result of his extended stay in this place, as he would never have fit in the vents if he still retained his previous girth, the two quickly hurrying through the vents, ignoring the yelling and commotion from the rooms outside the ventilation system.

"Faster!" Jack said as they scrambled through the vents, terrified at the possibility at being caught any moment now. They had to hurry, had to get to the control room and send the signal out!

They reached a place where the vent split in two directions.

"Which way's the control room?"

"U-uh...l-left I think..?" Fowler answered, sounding unsure of himself.

"Wait here while I go send out that SOS signal code you gave me, alright?" Jack ran down the left vent. "I'll be right back!"

Fowler didn't protest.

Jack ran as quickly as he could until he reached a grate through which he could see the control room. It was empty, the bots no doubt trying to find him and Fowler elsewhere.

"Where is it, where is it?" He whispered to himself, looking for the console that would allow him to send the signal to the 'cons. Finding it, the boy ran forward and climbed up to the keyboard. "Please, please let this work..." He prayed as he typed.

A quiet cheer left the boy as the screen flared green, the words *SOS Authorization Code Accepted* flashing on it.

"Alright, now to get back to Fowler..."

"And where the frag do you think you're going?" A voice said behind him.

Jack gasped, whipping around.

And there stood Arcee, a sick smile on her lips as she stared him down.

Jack forced himself to take a deep breath and straightened.

"Get out of my way, Arcee."

"And let my favorite toy go? I don't think so."

Jack didn't back down, meeting the femme's optics.

"I'm not a toy, Arcee. I live and I breathe, I feel, too. I'm alive, despite what you and the other bots might think. Just like I know you aren't completely insane like everyone else thinks."

"Too true." She grinned, stabbing the lock on the door and causing it to slam shut. "Which is why I'm letting you go."

Jack looked at her warily.

"You...are..?"

"Why not?" She said, leaning down to look at him directly in the eyes. "It'll be so much more fun hunting you down out there than it will be torturing you in here."

Jack didn't so much as flinch.

"It'll only be more 'fun' if you can catch me." "You have no idea," She laughed, bringing a claw up to his cheek and drawing it downward from his temple to his cheek, leaving a line of blood behind. Jack only grimaced, shifting away and heading for the vent. Arcee gave him a wink as he pulled himself upward, casually waving her hand as he made his escape.

Jack shuddered. Creepy.

Hurrying down the ventilation shaft, Jack quickly found a Fowler, the man waiting nervously where he'd left him.

"D-did you send the signal?"

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go."

Nodding, Fowler followed him.

The two humans hurried down through the vents, Jack taking the lead, hearing the sounds of bots yelling and running around as they searched for them. He sucked in large breath when he finally came to a vent with sunlight streaming through the grates. Smiling widely, Jack rushed for the exit, knocking the grate off it's hinges, jumping down into sandy earth.

"Finally...!" He panted. "Some fresh air..." Fowler looked ready to cry. This was likely a miracle in his eyes. But knew this wasn't over yet. The bots would be hot on their tails any minute now. "We can't stop yet," Jack warned, taking hold of his forearm. "Not until the 'cons get here." The man nodded, letting the teen guide him onward. "There's a town near here, right? Called Jasper?" Jack asked, already sweating under the desert sun.

"I-I think so..."

"Then we should try to make it there. If the 'cons didn't get our signal, then we need a place to hide, get supplies from...we're not going to last long without water."

Fowler nodded in return.

The two hurried along, checking over their shoulders every few minutes. It wasn't long after when a groundbridge appeared behind him, the two pausing to catch their breath as they turned to meet the Decepticons. "Oh thank god..." He breathed out, greatly relieved. The teen rushed forward-

A dark blue and red plated pede stepped out. Jack quickly us he'd Fowler back, moving between the man and the 'bridge, Optimus glaring down at the teen before him. Jack glared back defiantly,

"Get them." Optimus said calmly, his dark optics staring holes into the backs of the pair.

The bots went to follow...and a second bridge appeared.

"Ah frag." Bulkhead groaned, readying his weapons.

"Go through there!" Jack ordered Fowler. "It's ours!"

Fowler quickly scrambled through go followed by Jack.

"Even if you capture me now, I've still won." Jack panted, stepping back, trying to make a break for it, but Optimus stopped him at every turn he went to tae.

"You are not going to leave, boy."

"Like I'm going to let you stop me." He growled out, looking from Optimus to the bridge.

The Prime's optics narrowed.

"You are foolish, wishing to go back to those who cannot see your potential."

"They can see it just fine, thank you." He replied dryly. "And I don't know what you're seeing in me, but I know it isn't something that I want."

"I believed the same thing long ago when I was a youngling."

"And that was what, eight thousand years ago? I think your beliefs may have become a little skewed in that time."

Optimus' frown deepened.

"You're not going anywhere." The Prime growled out, blocking Jacks path.

"You're not going to have a choice in that." Jack said, grinning when he saw Megatron step through the bridge.

Optimus scowled.

"You-"

The Prime never finished as he was slammed aside by Megatron.

"Jackson, run!" Megatron shouted, punching Optimus in the face. Jack quickly did so, bolting for the bridge. Optimus let out an angry yell, reaching for the teen, grabbing nothing but sand and dirt, then formed a blaster cannon out of frustration. Jack looked back only for a second, his eyes widening when he saw an energon blast hurtling right for him.

"No!" Megatron cried, fear flashing through his optics

It landed a few feet away from the teen, but it was enough for the force of the blast to send him flying into the dirt where he then laid still.

He groaned quietly, trying to force himself to get up, but he couldn't, the pain too much for him. He gave a small cry of pain as he was gently lifted up in a large metal servo. Jack heard Optimus screaming in anger, Megatron saying something to him, and the whirl of the groundbridge, unable to make heads or tails of up or down. A wave of nausea hit his stomach, a sign he was being taken through a 'bridge, to the Nemesis. Thank god...

"Ugh..."

He could hear Megatron speaking to him gently, his words muffled. Jack wished he could understand what was going on, but the pain... He jerked violently when someone touched his leg, hissing in pain. He could now hear more voices, all worried and rushed. When he blacked out Jack was grateful that he was at least safe.


End file.
